Finding My Way Home
by HistoryGeek1399
Summary: A/U. Casey and Alex had been childhood friends until Casey moved to New York for school whilst Alex stayed in the town they grew up in to run the family business and they lost touch. When Casey's father dies she heads home for the funeral and discovers Alex now controls the entire business she feels betrayed. There will be a two weddings, a divorce and lots of sexy times.
1. Chapter 1

A/N. I own none of the Law and Order franchise characters, just using them to amuse myself and hopefully you the readers. This is an idea given to me by Blitz that I have changed slightly to better suit my style. Enjoy and as always leave your thoughts. The parts in italics are flash backs.

Alexandra Cabot was sitting at her desk she was supposed to be looking over the monthly figures but her mind kept wondering. Looking out of her window she could see her second in command Abbie Carmichael and their best trainer Amanda Rollins working with Blaze, their new horse she had potential to be an exceptional race horse if they could just get her to stop being so stubborn.

Once upon a time Alex had dreamed of training the race horses they housed but when her father had been diagnosed with cancer he had decided to retired from their stud farm business and Alex had taken over working alongside his business partner George Novak and his son Richard, which meant less time with the horses and more time in paperwork hell. She would rather be out riding or even mucking out the stables that stuck in her office under a pile of paperwork.

Turning her attention back to the papers in front of her she was relieved when there was a knock on the door. Calling a 'Come in.' She set the papers aside and stretched her neck which ached from being hunched over paper work all day.

Looking up at her visitor she was delighted to see her father. Standing up she gave him a hug. "Daddy. What are you doing here?"

Alexander Cabot took a deep breath he knew his daughter was going to be upset when he explained why he was there it he had never believed in sugar coating things and so got straight to the point. "Alexandra, sit down there is something we need to talk about."

"What's wrong? Are you sick again? Is it mom?" Asked Alex fearing her fathers cancer had returned.

"No we're both fine, Ally it's about George."

"Uncle George?" Replied Alex frowning she had seen him just the day before when they had discussed Blaze.

Nodding he went on,"He died last night. Richard called me this morning."

"Oh God what happened?" Asked Alex blinking back her tears, knowing her father wouldn't appreciate sentimentality when there was business's matters to be discussed.

"He had a fall apparently. Look honey there is something I need to tell you but first I need you to promise me it won't go any further than these four walls."

"I promise." Said Alex Intrigued.

"A few weeks ago George came to me and told me he had changed his will. If anything was to happen to him the business would revert to being solely mine. Or yours more to the point."

"Why would he do that? Surely he would split it between Casey and Richard?"

"I don't think Cassandra has any interest in the business now she is a lawyer in New York and he and Richard had a falling out recently, I believe Richard wanted to sell and George was having none of it."

"What does that mean?" Asked Alex starting to panic at the responsibility that was suddenly falling in her shoulders.

"It means as of 9 A.M. Tomorrow morning Oak Stud Farm will be solely under your control and the Novak's will have no to claim to it, although none of this will be disclosed until after the funeral. There is a trust in place that means if we sell Casey and Richard get a share but they are not to know that."

"Dad are you sure about this? It seems underhand and what about Richards job?"

"That's up to you. If he stays on it will be as an employee only not an owner. I'm sorry I know it's a lot to put on your shoulders Ally, but it's what George wanted."

"Okay, I'll do it, I don't like it but I loved uncle George and if this is what he wanted then I'll make sure it happens. Do you know if Casey is coming back for the funeral?"

Spending half an hour chatting with her father. Alex decided to call it quits for the day, knowing she wouldn't get any work done. Before heading out she called every one together and told them the news giving them the rest of the day off and promising to arranging things so they could all attend the funeral.

Heading to the stables she got her horse Newton ready and set off for a ride, hoping it would clear her mind. As she rode Alex let her mind wonder back to the first time she met George and his daughter Casey. She had been seven when George and her father had decided to join their two small stud business as one, they were having a BBQ to celebrate.

_Seven year old Alexandra Cabot was not happy, she had been forced inside on a sunny day and been made to put on a frilly dress, because her fathers new business partner and his family were coming over to celebrate._

_"Stop pouting Alexandra, you can go riding again tomorrow." Said Charlotte Cabot as she looked at her daughter. Smiling she recognised the stubborn expression as her own. That was her daughter as stubborn as her and as smart as her husband._

_Hearing the doorbell Alex's father opened to door and welcomed the Novak's in, "This is my family my wife Charlotte and our daughter Alexandra. Ladies this is George and Anne Novak and their children Richard and Cassandra."_

_After the introductions Alexander suggested the two girls head off and play as they were the same age. Leading the way to her bedroom Alex was hoping Casey would become her new friend, it was a small town and there weren't many children her age._

_"What would you like to play Cassandra?" Asked Alex._

_"I hate being called Cassandra! It's Casey only my mother calls me Cassandra."_

_Laughing Alex replied. "I hate Alexandra, when I'm older I'm going change it."_

From that moment the two became inseparable spending their all their free time together. Where Alex was more outdoorsy and loved to ride Casey preferred books and museums so they would take turns choosing what they did. Some days they would ride for miles and have a picnic or swim in the lake. Other days they would go into the city to the museum or spend hours by the fire reading mystery books together. By the time Alex turned sixteen she knew she was in love with Casey.

Bring her horse to a stop Alex climbed down and sat staring out across the lake as she thought about the girl she once loved. Throughout high school their friendship remained strong and although they followed different paths they always made time to spend together. When Alex realised she was gay Casey was the first person she told, the secret was whispered in the dark one night when they were camped out by the very lake she sat at now.

_"Case, can I tell you a secret." Asked Alex nervous of her friends reaction._

_"Always."_

_"I'm gay. I like girls." Blurted Alex. Becoming worried when she received no answer and she heard Casey unzip her sleeping bag. Alex was just starting to panic when she felt Casey reset her sleeping bag closer to Alex's reaching across Casey intwined their fingers._

_"Al, I know. I have known ever since we were fifteen and you kept staring at Richards girlfriend in her bikini. It's okay I'm gay too we can support each other."_

_Breathing a sigh of relief they fell asleep holding hands, waking up the next morning their was no awkwardness between them._

Alex was brought out if her memories by the ringing of her cell phone, recognising her mothers ring tone she answered, "Hi Mom."

"Alexandra, Anne just called. Could you pick Cassandra and her friends up at the airport? Richard was going to do it but he has disappeared and you know Anne hates to drive in the dark."

Feeling her heart beat faster at the thought of seeing the redhead Alex agreed and headed back towards the farm to collect her car before heading off to the airport. Arriving at the airport Alex saw she had an hour to kill so she opened her window and let the gentle breeze blow though the car as her mind once again wondered to the past.

Casey had applied to colleges in New York, she wanted to be a lawyer it's all she had talked about for years. Ever since she had read 'To Kill A Mockingbird.' The night before Casey was set to leave for New York the two of them decided to have their own going away party heading out to their favourite camping spot they spent the day swimming, the evening roasting marshmallows and the night swapping hopes, fears and dreams.

_"Case, I got you a going away present. It's nothing fancy but I hope you like it." Passing Casey the blue velvet box she had saved for weeks to buy the necklace._

_Opening the box Casey gasped at the silver compass rose necklace inside. "Turn it over." Instructed Alex, reaching out with shaking fingers Casey turned the delicate necklace over and saw their initials had been engraved on the back._

_"Alex it's beautiful. I love it, but I didn't get you anything. We said no presents."_

_Reaching out to take the necklace out of the box Alex fixed it around Casey's neck. "I don't need a compass I will be right here waiting for you."_

_Without any planning they both lent forward and their lips met in a soft hesitant kiss. Pulling back Alex whispered "Wow" before bringing their lips back together in another kiss._

_"We shouldn't do this. I'm leaving tomorrow." Said Casey without much conviction. Leaning down to kiss Alex again._

_Feeling Casey slip a hand under her shirt Alex began to feel nervous, "Casey, I've never...done it before."_

_"Neither have I Alex. I want you to be my first. That's if you want to?"_

_Nodding Alex pressed their lips together and ran her hand under Casey's t-shirt causing the shorter woman to moan as Alex's hand skimmed the side of her breast. _

_Alex pulled her own shirt off revealing her lightly tanned skin as Casey did the same, Alex couldn't believe how beautiful Casey was as they both removed the last of their clothes and laid on the sleeping bag pressing their bodies together from head to toe, moaning at the skin to skin contact._

_Kissing Casey Alex rolled them so she was leaning over Casey her thigh wedged between Casey's legs, she could feel the wetness between Casey's legs every time she arched her back pressing their bodies closer together. Leaning down Alex placed a small kiss on Casey nipple, before swiping her tongue across it causing it to harden. Doing the same the other side she was relieved Casey seemed to be enjoying it._

_"Alex touch me please." Begged Casey as Alex trailed her hand down towards Casey waiting wetness. She gasped when she felt Casey's fingers at her entrance, following Casey lead they entered each other at the same time, pausing to let Casey adjust she began to slowly mover her fingers in and out of Casey as she did the same to Alex. It seemed like only a few seconds before Alex came followed quickly by Casey._

_Laying next to Casey Alex kissed her before whispering,"Was that okay?"_

_"It was perfect." Replied Casey._

_They had spent the rest of the night exploring each other's bodies before returning the following morning._

Alex's cell phone once again pulled her from her memories, she smiled seeing a text from Abbie. **'Try not to Jump Novak as soon as she gets off the plane. X'**

Sighing she threw her phone onto the dashboard. Returning to her memories, after Casey had left for collage they wrote, emailed and called as often as they could and when Casey was home for the holidays they would spend time together, but they never did anything more than hold hands as if by mutual consent. As time passed their contact became less and less until they only saw each other at Christmas and exchanged the odd email.

As she headed into the airport Alex wasn't sure they could even be considered friends anymore she defiantly wasn't still in love with Casey no matter what Abbie and Amanda said. Looking up as she saw Casey coming through the doors, her mouth went dry Casey looked beautiful in her dark jeans, high heels and green shirt. When she saw Alex she gave a small smile and a wave. Oh dear thought Alex as she walked across to greet her she was defiantly still in love with Casey Novak.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N. This chapter is more from Casey's point of view. Thank you for all the support you have shown for this story and all my others. Again italics mean flashbacks.

Seeing Alex waiting for her Casey was struck by how beautiful the blonde looked, dressed in worn jeans, a tight white t-shirt and the ever present boots in the same style she had worn since she was a teenager. Her presence made Casey feel like she was home and that everything would be okay it had always been that way with her and Alex. She had missed Alex since being in New York and hated that they had lost touch, there was a part of her that always thought if she got married and settled down it would be with Alex.

Waving she smiled as the blonde walked towards her, "Alex." There was an awkward pause whilst they both wondered if a hug was still appropriated, deciding it was Casey pulled Alex in for a hug breathing in Alex's smell a mix of the outdoors and oranges it always reminded Casey of summer nights by the camp fire roasting marshmallows and sipping stolen Whisky.

"Case, I'm so sorry about your dad. I'm really going to miss him. I'm here for you anytime, I hope you know that." Alex knew Casey was a daddy's girl and this was going to be especially hard for her.

Blinking back her tears Casey replied "Thank you Alex, I hope we can spend some time catching up. I'm going to be staying for a whiles to make sure my mom and the business are okay, before I head back. I really missed you Ally."

"I missed you to Case, more than I ever thought possible." Swallowing her guilt at the mention of the business. Alex gave Casey a small smile before turning her attention to the two woman who were standing watching their exchange one was tall and brunette the other slightly shorter and blonde. "Hi, I'm Alex Cabot an old friend of Casey's." Said Alex offering her hand.

The brunette stepped forwards taking the outstretched hand, "Hi, I'm Olivia Benson and this is my wife Serena. It's a pleasure to meet you in person we've heard a lot about you. I just wish it was under betters circumstances."

Agreeing with Liv, Alex helped with the bags and they headed towards her truck. Loading the bags in the back they got in and Alex drove them towards Casey's parents exchanged small talk and Alex pointed out parts of the town and promised to take them riding whilst they were in town. She noticed Casey was quiet but that was only to be expected considering the reason for her visit.

As Alex drove Casey let her mind wonder to the past she remembered the day she received her entrance letter to Law School.

_As soon as she opened the envelope and saw her expectance letter Casey jumped in her car and headed for Alex's house. As excited as she was to be going to law school she knew she was leaving Alex behind and that thought made her sad. But for as long as she could remember she had wanted to get out of the small town and see something of the world._

_Pulling up outside she could see Alex in the field brushing down her horse Thunder her dog Lightning at her heels. She had teased the blonde so much over her choice of names it made her smile just thinking about it. Getting out of the car Lightning was the fist to notice Casey running towards her his tail wagging she crouched down to let him before walking over to Alex._

_"You got in!" Smiled Alex._

_"How did you know?"_

_"It's written all over your face! Congratulations! I'm so proud of you!" Said the blonde pulling her friend in for a hug._

_"Thank you, what should we do to celebrate? Milkshakes and burgers at Charlie's?" Asked Casey._

_"Sure just let me wash up and I'm all yours." Smiled Alex walking her horse back to its stable._

_Although Alex was smiling Casey could sense the sadness coming from her friend no matter how much she tried to hide it. Arriving at Charlie's they ordered their usual and Casey watched as Alex pushed her food around her plate._

_"What's wrong Ally?"_

_"Nothing, just tired I guess. I'm sorry I'm spoiling your celebration milkshake." Said Alex forcing a smile to her face._

_"Alex, just because I'm in New York it doesn't mean our friendship is over. We can email, call and text. You can come and visit me and I will be home for the holidays. We will still be best friends."_

_"Your right, I'm sorry Case."_

Remembering that night Casey felt even guilty for allowing them to lose contact, she hadn't meant it to happen. First she would get busy and forget to return a call or email and gradually as she built a life in New York she would visit less and less and stay for shorter amounts of time which would be cut because Alex was working. Then once Alex took over for her father she wasn't able to visit New York as much and so slowly they lost touch. Something she hoped they could fix whilst she was home.

Once they arrived Alex helped take her bags in and spent half an hour visiting with her mother and brother before excusing herself. After spending a long evening talking to neighbours who had come to pay their respect and dealing with her brothers self important attitude Casey was relieved to go to bed. Making sure Liv and Serena were settled into the guest room Casey went into her childhood bedroom, the pictures of her and Alex as children and posters on the walls bringing a brief smile to her face. Taking a shower her mind once again wondered back to the past and the day her grandfather had died, she was twelve and had run away from home and it was Alex who found her alone and frightened by the lake.

_Coming home from school Casey could tell something was wrong there were lots of cars in the driveway, walking in she could hear quiet voices and could see her mother was upset. "Cassandra, come in here a minute." Called her father._

_Walking into her fathers study she could see he too was upset. "Daddy?"_

_Pulling out the seat next to her he took her hand. "Sweetie, it's about grandpa Monty. He died this morning."_

_Feeling her lip tremble her father pulled her close for a hug."I'm sorry sweetie. I know it's hard me and your mom are here if you need to talk or ask any questions."_

_After a few more seconds of silence her father had returned to the people in the other room and Casey let herself out of the back door walking towards the lake. Because she was upset she didn't pay any attention to where she was going and soon found herself lost in the dark. Starting to panic she curled up under a tree hoping her father would notice she was missing and come looking for her._

_As it grew darker it began to rain and every rustle of wind sounded like a wild animal. Casey became more afraid as time passed. Hearing foot steps and somebody softly calling her name she began to worry she was in trouble until she realised it was Alex's voice she could hear and she felt her fear dissipate._

_"Casey?"_

_"Alex, thank god. I was so frightened. How did you find me?"_

_"I know you like to go to the lake when your sad, so I walked along the edge when you weren't where we normally go." Shrugging off her coat she handed it to Casey who was shivering and pulled out a flask and some sandwiches from her backpack._

_Sitting down next to Casey Alex put her arm around her and they sat in silence as they ate, "Your parents think we are at mine for the night and mine are in town for a dinner so won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."_

_"Thank you. I just needed to get away. I was so sad and everybody was busy."_

_"I understand Case, I'm here for you." Said Alex pulling Casey close as she cried._

_As she sat next to Alex it occurred to Casey that despite being frightened before Alex arrived she not felt safe all because Alex was with her._

That was the thing with Alex thought Casey she always understood what Casey needed and had always made her feel safe. Realising the water had turned cold in the time she had been reminiscing Casey quickly finished washing and climbed into bed.

After two hours tossing and tuning Casey knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep, pulling on her jeans and a shirt she slipped out of the house and walked towards the lake. Just as she entered the clearing a dog came running toward her making her jump until she realised to looked like Alex's dog Lightning. Looking up she saw Alex standing a few feet away, "Rain, heel."

Instantly the dog returned to her side and she gave Casey a small smile. "Don't mind Rain she's a little protective."

"For a minute there I thought it was Lightning." Replied Casey reaching out a hand she let the dog sniff her before making a fuss of it. "I'm pleased to see you haven't got any better at naming your animals. I pity your future children." Joked Casey.

"Well you weren't here to set me straight all I had was Abbie and Amanda so Rain should consider herself luck I didn't use some of the more colourful names suggested." Replied Alex scratching the dog behind the ears. "She's his daughter. He died about a year ago poor old boy. I can leave if you want some time alone?"

"It's fine you were here first. I couldn't sleep. I always forget how quiet it is here."

"I guess it must be compared to New York. How you doing Casey?"

"I'm not sure, it hasn't sunk in yet I keep expecting him to walk through the door and tell me I need to eat more and come home and visit more often."

"I only spoke to him the day before yesterday. He was always so proud of you. We all are." Said Alex bumping her shoulder agains Casey's. Feeling Casey shiver she shrugged of her jacket and put it around her shoulders. "There you go city girl."

Pulling the jacket close Casey felt tears spring to her eyes, folding herself into Alex's embrace she cried until she had no tears left. Once she had calmed down she wiped angrily at her eyes "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I told you I'm here for you always. Your still my friends Case and you always will be. Friends forever remember?"

Nodding, Casey leaned closer against Alex's side. Feeling Alex rub circles on her back the same way she always had when Casey was upset she felt herself start to relax for the first time since her brother had called with the news of their fathers death.

They spent the rest of the night catching up with each other's news, Casey told Alex about her job with SVU and the friends she had made in New York. About her failed relationships and how much she missed being around her family.

Alex told Casey about Blaze and her stubbornness and about Abbie and Amanda's constant flirting. She told her about her mothers latest craze for making pottery and the ugly cups she made for the stables. They laughed and cried and eventually fell asleep holding hands the way they had when they were children.

Waking up as the sun began to rise Alex looked at Casey pressed against her, their hands intwined and felt as if she was a teenager again.

Feeling Alex start to stir Casey sat up taking a minute to realise where she was, looking at asked she blushed. "Sorry I guess I feel asleep on you."

"Just like old times." Smiled Alex pulling Casey to her feet placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "I have to get ready for work. Do you want me to drop you off on my way?"

"No I think I'll walk. Thank you Alex, I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend recently. I promise to fix that."

"I'm to blame as much as you. We will fix it I promise."

Sharing one last hug the two woman parted way. Realising Alex had left her jacket with her Casey pulled it close and savoured the scent of Alex that lingered on it, drawing the strength she needed to face the day.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N. I hope you enjoy this chapter smut warning and bad language. Please leave your thoughts.

Arriving at work that morning Alex's mind was still on Casey and their conversation the night before she couldn't believe how comfortable she felt around the redhead. Heading into her office she wasn't surprised to see Abbie waiting for her. Sitting in Alex's chair her feet propped on the desk her hat pulled down over her eyes looking totally relaxed.

"How can I help you Abigail?" Asked Alex sending a mock glare at her smirking friend.

"Now now be nice Alexandra! I just wanted to see how you were doing." Softening she went on "It's all on your shoulders at the moment and what with the funeral tomorrow and Casey being back in town I was just trying to be a good friend."

Feeling slightly ashamed Alex gave Abbie a warm smile. "Im sorry Abb's It's been a long week. I'm okay, it's not going to be the same with out George, I just hope I can mange the business without ruining all of his hard work."

"At least you will have Richard the Sleazebag to help." Offered Abbie with a grimaces hinting about the slimy git made her skin crawl.

Alex was once again reminded of the Herculean task she was facing. She had no idea how the Novak's were going to react to the news or if Anne even knew of her husbands plan to not give his half of the business to his children. Giving Abbie a small nod and smile she said "Lucky me."

"So how'd she look?" Asked Abbie eyebrow raised there was no need to say who they were talking about.

"Beautiful. We met up by the lake last night not intentionally we both just ended up there and spent the night talking it was just like old times."

"Talking?" Asked Abbie eyebrows raised.

"Yes Abigail talking. I'm not stupid I know she would never have feelings for me the small town girl she left behind once all ready."

"Al, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't want you getting hurt that's all. Your my best friend I'm just looking out for you."

"I'm Sorry I guess seeing her again has brought back all the old memories and feelings."

"I'm here if you need to talk okay?" Asked Abbie giving Alex a quick hug. "Oh Amanda needs you to come down and check on Blaze later. She thinks we might finally have got rid of the bad habits and should see some good results."

"Okay, I'll just arrange things for tomorrow then I'll be down." Spending the day arranging things for the following day and talking to Amanda about Blaze. Alex was glad to get home all she wanted was a hot bath and an early night.

Just as Alex had finished her dinner there was a knock at the door, wiping her hands on the dish towel she had been using she walked towards the door seeing Casey the other side she smiled and welcomed her in. "Hi, everything okay?"

"Yeah, Liv and Serena went out with Abbie and Amanda so I thought I would come and finish catching up with you. Unless you have plans?" Asked Casey sounding nervous.

"Actually I'm spending the night catching up with my oldest friend." Smiled Alex giving Casey a wink.

Holding up a bottle of Alex's favourite whiskey Casey asked "drink?"

"Sure, I'll get some glasses." Replied Alex heading into the kitchen, returning she smiled seeing Casey lounging on the sofa Rain at her feet. Shaking her head to remove the idea she could get used to seeing Casey like that she put on a smile and handed the glasses to Casey to fill before taking a seat at the other end of the sofa.

They talked until the early hours of the morning remembering the friends that shared, the pranks they pulled, getting drunk and even the night they spent together. "Are you sure you don't want to stay? It's really late?" Asked Alex as Casey prepared to leave.

"I need to be there for my mother in the morning. Thank you though. I really needed a friend tonight."

"Anytime Case. At least let me and Rain walk you home?"

"It's fine Al, I could use some time to clear my head. I'll see you tomorrow."

Pressing a kiss to Casey cheek Alex watched until she was out of sight, before sighing and heading to bed. Waking up early the next morning she showered and dressed before heading to pick up Abbie and Amanda. Pulling up outside the Novak house Alex felt sick, it all seemed real now he was really gone and wouldn't ever come by her office for a chat, or tell her she was doing a good job and share a glass or two of whiskey.

Swallowing her own feelings they headed inside, paying her respects to Anne and then spending a few minutes talking with her father before Serena came and tapped her on the shoulder indicating she should follow her. Noticing the blonde looked stressed she asked "What's up?"

"It's Casey she said she doesn't want to go today. We were hoping you could talk some sense into her."

"Where is she?"

"In her room."

Alex nodded and headed for Casey's room opening the door memories of sleepovers, singing into hair brushes and swapping secrets assaulted her. Seeing Casey sitting on the edge of her bed tears falling freely Alex felt her heart clench at the pain her friend must be feeling.

Speaking quietly she said "Hi you." As she walked in and pulled Casey into a hug.

"I can't do it! If I go it's real he is really gone. I should have come home more often and now he's gone and I'll never get to see him again. He won't ever know how much I love him." Said Casey dissolving into tears again

Rubbing Casey back until she began to calm down Alex said, "He knew, in fact one of the last conversations we had was about you and how proud of you he was. You had just won a big case and he brought in a copy of the paper."

Smiling at the memory she went on. "He loved you Casey and he knew how much you loved him. So you are going to wash your face and then we are going downstairs. I will be by your side the entire time and if you feel like you need to step away and cry then we can do that. But if you don't go today you will regret it forever and I'm not about to let that happen."

Giving Alex a small smile Casey headed into the bathroom and came out ten minutes later looking perfect. Taking her hand the two headed downstairs just as they were ready to leave the house.

It was only the feeling of Alex's hand in hers and the support of Liv, Serena, Amanda and Abbie that got Casey through the day. Every time she thought of her father the tears would fall and each time one of her friends normally Alex would hold her until she felt better.

Getting home after the funeral Alex took a long bath and headed to bed early the emotions of the day catching up with her. She had been in bed about an hour when she heard a knock on the door heading down to answer it Rain at her heels she was surprised to see Casey on the other side. Alex could tell she had been crying by the red rimmed eyes and pale face. Opening the door Alex drew her into her arms for a long hug, rubbing circles on her back.

Leaning forward Casey pressed her lips against Alex's. Feeling Alex pull back she whispered "Please, I need you."

Without any further thought Alex drew her in for another kiss before taking her my the hand and leading her to her bedroom. Pressing Casey back against the wall Alex ran her hands under the shorter woman's shirt pulling over her head letting it fall to the floor followed by her lacy black bra. Before removing her own shirt she moaned as she felt their skin pressed together as she removed Casey's jeans and her own sleep pants.

Pinning her against the wall she ran her hand up the silky pale skin of Casey's thigh bringing it to wrap around her waist so there bodies were pressed together. Without breaking the kiss she repeated the action with the other leg and carried Casey to the bed. Laying her down she slid off the matching black panties the redhead was wearing.

Once they were both naked Alex began kissing down her lovers pale stomach dipping her tongue in Casey's belly button before continuing her journey south she could smell her lovers arousal causing her own stomach to tighten in anticipation.

Feeling a tug on her arm she looked up into the green eyes of the woman below her, "Alex I...together."

Nodding her understanding Alex crawled up her lovers body feeling her lover enter her with two fingers she mirrored the action causing both women to gasp and start rocking against each other, it didn't take long for Casey to cum biting down on Alex's pulse point sending the blonde over the edge.

Flipping them over Casey began caressing her Alex's nipples with her mouth, nipping them between her teeth and then using her tongue to sooth them. Moaning at the feeling Alex began to rock against Casey leg attempting to get some release. Pushing her back a little Casey trailed her hand over the blondes toned abs before entering Alex with two her own centre against the blondes toned thigh. Curling her fingers and using her other hand to play with Alex's hard nipples it didn't take long for them to cum chanting each other's name.

Pulling Casey close as she calmed her breathing Alex pulled the covers over them and wrapped her arms around the younger woman. "That was amazing."

"It was certainly better than our first attempt." Rallied Casey intwining her fingers with Alex's, giving a yawn.

"Sleep beautiful." Whispered Alex placing a gentle kiss on the side of Casey's head.

Waking up the next morning Casey realised she was alone but could hear someone moving around down stairs, pulling on the robe that was on the back of the door she headed downstairs. Seeing Alex in the kitchen she smiled the blonde had never been able to cook. "Please tell me you learned to cook and your not planning on poisoning me."

Turning around Alex swallowed several times before she could speak, seeing Casey in her robe, her hair mussed up from a night of passion made Alex's heart skip a beat. "I make good eggs and I'll have you know my coffee is the best in town."

Smiling the two shared a light hearted breakfast neither mentions the activities of the night before. "I should get dressed, we have to go to the lawyers today. Do you mind if I get a shower and borrow a t-shirt and some underwear?"

"Help yourself to anything you need. I have to go into the office, maybe we could catch up for a drink tonight?"

"It's Liv and Serena's last night so I promised to take them riding and then for dinner. How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." Smiled Alex afraid this would be the last conversation she would have with Casey once she found out about the business,

It had been the day from hell, orders were late, staff didn't turn up, a horse got out and Amanda took a spill from a horse and needed stitches and was going to be out of work for at least a week meaning Alex would need to step in and help Abbie with excessing the horses. Heading home Alex was looking forward to a bath and several glasses of Whisky. She hadn't heard from Casey or Richard and she wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing but the anticipation was taking its toll.

Hearing someone banging on her door she sighed and put her glass down opening the door to reveal an extremely angry Casey.

Barging in Casey didn't waste any time. "You bitch! You could have told me Alex. That night by the lake or last night in your bed. Or did you just want a quick fuck? Did it mean anything to you? or was it punishment for me leaving?" Demanded Casey.

"Casey.."

"No, you used me! Fuck you Alex! Just because you never had the courage to leave and actually do something with your life you think you can screw my family over! I thought you were my friend! I thought you loved me." Yelled Casey her voice cracking. Walking out the door before she lost the tentative hold she had over her emotions.

Looking at the closed door Alex slumped to the floor afraid she had lost her friend for ever.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N, I'm not sure about this chapter I hope it captured their emotions. Alex's feelings of sadness and loss. Casey's anger an guilt both towards Alex and her family. Also the slimyness of Richard. Leave your thoughts.

Staring at the closed door Casey had just exited through Alex felt as if her heart was braking all over again. Replaying Casey's heated words in her mind it reminded her of one of the last times Casey visited from college before they lost touch.

_As Casey was in town Alex had arranged to take a few days off and planned to go riding, camping, hiking and have a picnic at the lake. She was beyond excited to spend time with her best friend and catch up on each other's lives._

_Picking Casey up early on the first morning Alex drove them to their favourite place to hike. Whilst walking Casey spent the morning telling Alex all about New York, the places she had visited, the people, the restaurants and the friends she had made. As Alex listened she became caught up in Casey's enthusiasm._

_"You should come to New York with me." Said Casey. Smiling brightly at her friend as they dangled their feet in the creek._

_"For a holiday?" Asked Alex._

_"No dummy! To live. We could share an apartment, you could get a job and we wouldn't have to reply on email to stay in touch it would be so much fun."_

_Laughing Alex asked "What would I do in New York? There aren't many horses there and that's all I know."_

_Rolling her eyes at her friend Casey replied. "You have a business degree Ally. You could do anything you wanted. I miss you when I'm away."_

_"I miss you too Casey. But I don't know, I wouldn't know anyone there."_

_"You would know me." Replied Casey in a doh tone._

_"Okay." Smiled Alex a wide smile on her face._

_"Okay?" Asked Casey._

_"Okay, I'll move to New York and we can share and apartment and go visit the Statue of Liberty."_

_They spent the rest of the afternoon making plans before heading home so Alex could talk to her father after dropping Casey off she headed for the yard knowing her father would still be in his office. Knocking on the door she went into her fathers office to tell him her plans. Walking in she noticed he was sitting staring out of the window a bottle of whiskey on the desk._

_She could tell something was wrong. "Daddy? Do you have a minute?" Asked Alex attempting to hide her nerves._

_"Did you get my message?" Seeing Alex shake her head he went on. "Ally, sit down we need to talk." Never one to beat about the bush he took a long swallow of Whisky and turned to study his daughter. "I went to the doctors this afternoon. I have cancer."_

_"Cancer?" Repeated Alex falling into a chair before pouring herself a drink from her fathers bottle._

_"The doctor thinks there is a good chance I can beat it but I'm going to be out of commission for quiet a while."_

_"What does that mean?" Asked Alex fearing the worst._

_"It means I need you to step in and take over the business."_

_Alex knew her plans for New York would have to be put on hold. She pushed down her disappointment, she had always been told 'family came first' and she would be there for her parents. "Okay. We can start going over things Monday if that's okay with you?"_

_"Good. Be here for eight. What was it you wanted to say?"_

_"Nothing important it can wait." Giving her father a hug she walked out of his office and drove to Casey's house. Seeing George give her a sympathetic smile as he let her in she swallowed her tears and headed up to Casey's a deep breath she knocked on the door and walked in, seeing Casey on her laptop she gave a small smile._

_"Hi."_

_"Hi, how did it go? I found some amazing apartments to look at and some places that you might want to work." Noticing the look on Alex's face Casey stopped talking her smile dropping away. "Your not coming! It was all just talk your such a coward afraid to leave home always relying on daddy."_

_"Casey..."_

_"You should go Alex. I'll see you next time I'm home."_

_Not bothering to answer Alex turned and left. Heading to the lake she dropped to the ground and cried, it had been Abbie who found her having herd the news in town. She sat with Alex until the tears stopped and from then on became her right hand._

Casey had apologised once she heard the news and Alex had forgiven her but hearing those words again she wondered if that was really how Casey saw her as a coward too afraid to leave her small town life.

Dragging herself up she grabbed a bottle of Whisky and a glass and headed up to bed just wanting the day to be over. Running a bath she drank half the bottle as she tried to sort her thoughts and emotions our before giving up and deciding to go to bed. As she laid in bed the sheets still held the scent of Casey and their love making the night before tossing and turning in an attempt it escape the memories that taunted her she gave up after an hour and picked up her pillow heading down stairs she curled up on her couch Rain at her feet.

Closing her eyes Alex let her tears fall crying for the missed opportunities, for the man she had come to love like another father being gone, for her lost love and for the fight she was about to face. Hoping she had the strength to live up to the expectations she fell asleep praying the next day would be better and she could fix things with Casey before she really did lose her friend forever.

As Casey walked away she furiously wiped away her tears, she knew she had been harsh in the things she said to Alex. She was the one who initiated them sleeping together not Alex she had deliberately gone to Alex in order to seek comfort and escape her misery knowing Alex would never turn her down. But she was so angry how dare Alex take over the business what did she whisper in her fathers ear to make him turn his back on her and Richard. Maybe this was Alex's way of punishing her for leaving.

"Cassandra, tell me did you at least slap her?" Came the snide voice of her brother Richard who was leaning against his truck.

"No, I didn't slap her. Maybe I should have. What do you want Richard? I'm not in the mood for an argument or any of your self riotous crap."

"We need a plan to get back what's ours. She stole it! Who knows what poison she filled his head with to make him turn his back on us. Does that seem like something our father would willingly do?"

"We can appeal the will in court. I will stay in town and deal with the papers. It might take a while but it will get sorted." Said Casey turning to walk away.

"We don't have the luxury of time like that in the time it takes she could sell the business or run it into the ground leaving us with nothing to show for our fathers hard work. I have a quicker and less expensive plan." Called Richard. "Climb in let's go get a drink and I'll tell you what I have in mind."

Maybe it was the anger she still felt towards Alex or the emotions of the last few days but she found herself agreeing and climbed into his truck. Staring out of the window as her brother drove Casey thought back to the night she had shared with Alex. Casey hadn't had many relationships and even less 'serious' relationships but she could feel Alex's love for her in the way she had touched Casey, in her kisses, the the tender way she wiped away Casey's tears and the way she had held Casey all night.

For her part she had loved Alex since they were teenagers she thought moving away to New York and getting on with her life and meeting new people would diminish those feelings. It turned out the opposite was true she compared every date to the blonde and found them lacking, they didn't have her enthusiasm, her humour, her compassion or love Casey in the same way Alex did, that all consuming love that you could feel from across the room.

She felt her heart brake at the thought she had lost her forever all over a business, maybe she should let things calm down and talk to Alex she was sure they could sort things out. Blinking back her tears she noticed they had pulled up outside her brothers favourite bar. She hated this place it was full of people like her brother who wore big Stetsons and drove new trucks pretending to be Southern gentlemen when in reality they couldn't tell the difference between a prize house and a donkey.

"Come along little sister the first rounds on me."

Getting out of the truck Casey headed for a corner table whilst her brother went to get the drinks. Watching him at the bar she was struck by how different they were not only in looks her brother being dark haired and stocky where as Casey was pale reflecting her mothers Irish heritage with an athletic build from years of riding and playing softball in school and college. Casey was studious and enjoyed a challenge wanting to see the good in everyone. Her brother looked for quick solutions and the easy life using people and throwing them aside when he had finished with them.

"You look very serious. Sitting here little sister."

Giving her brother a false smile she took a sip of her drink. "I was just thinking. Maybe we over reacted and this can all be dealt with once we have all calmed down."

"Casey, she isn't going to just give up the business why would she? Just because you flash your panties, fuck her a few times and smile nicely. We need a plan to get it back it is rightfully ours. our father built it up from nothing are you really going to let Cabot get away with taking it from us? From mother? You haven't been around much but I've been here working side by side with our father to keep the business going it's not been easy in this economic climate whilst she plays around with the ponies. If she fires me and she will I will have nothing. It's okay for you, you can swan off back to New York and I will be stuck here trying to support mother alone."

"What did you have in mind?" Asked Casey, feeling her anger resurface.

"She has always been in love with you, if you asked she would marry you and legally it would be half yours. You would only need to be married six months at the most and then you can divorce her and go back to New York. We could get it back it would be ours again. I would even buy you out if you didn't want to be involved. Think what that would mean to mother to have her half of her husbands business back in the family, for us to pass on to our children and them to pass on to theirs."

"That seems underhand. I won't play games with her emotions for money. I'm sorry Richard." Said Casey standing up to leave, planning to call a cab or Abbie to get her back to town and then she would go and see Alex try and fix things before it was too late.

"So she means more to you than our family? Do you know what it cost our father to send you to New York, the apartment and the schools? The extra money in your account so you could focus on your struts rather than getting a job? What it was like when you left all the responsibility fell on me and I worked hard to make sure it succeeded so you could stay in school. Now it's pay back time Cassandra? Now you have to choose face up to your family responsibility or the blonde? You can't have both."

As her brother talked she felt the years of guilt at leaving come to the surface and she found herself agreeing with her brother he deserved his rightful place in the business. Maybe she could get Alex to give back her brothers share of the business.

Spending two hours listening to her brother she knew she would do anything to help her family.

The following morning Alex was woken by a knock at the door. Opening it she was shocked to see Casey on the step, "Casey I don't want to fight. Please I can't do this with you now. I have to get to work."

"Neither do I Alex. That's why I'm her. Please can we talk? Maybe over dinner tonight?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N. Sorry in the delay posting this chapter. As always leave your thoughts.

"Neither do I Alex. That's why I'm her. Please can we talk? Maybe over dinner tonight?" Asked Casey feeling sick at the look of hurt on the blondes face. Swallowing the guilty feeling she tried again. "I don't want to lose what we have over money. You mean more to me that that, what I said last night. I was angry and the emotions of the last few days caught up with me and I took it out on you. Please Alex I want a chance to fix this. I can't lose you."

Looking at Casey standing on her step Alex wanted nothing more than to take her in her arms and hold her tight and forgive all the hurtful things the redhead had said but she was hurting. How any times did Casey think she could call Alex a coward and then flutter her eyelashes and expect Alex to go running back. She needed to talk to her father work out how to get out of the mess he and George had landed her in, she didn't want this it was too much for her to deal with alone.

"I'm sorry, I have plans tonight. I'll call you." Giving Casey a false smile she called Rain and the two got in her truck, pulling out she looked in her rear view mirror she saw Casey slump Ito the floor. Swallowing the temptation to turn around and offer comfort she pushed harder on the accelerator attempting to turn her mind to work matters.

Pulling up at work Alex could see Richard in angry conversation with Abbie who looked about ready to slap the smug look off his face. Groaning she ran her hands through her hair regretting drinking so much the night before. Getting out of her truck, Rain at her heels she walked towards the crowd that had gathered around the two arguing people.

"I suppose you intend to fuck her now for a claim in my families business you two bit tart!" Snarled Richard getting in Abbie's face.

For Abbie's part she didn't back down or flinch she just brought her arm back and punched him square on the nose sending him to the ground. "Screw you asshole. You would run this place into the ground in five minutes flat! Alex is worth a thousand of you."

As he got to his feet he pulled back his hand to slap Abbie but before he had chance Rain had rushed forwards putting herself between him and Abbie her teeth on display. Stepping backwards Richard spat at Abbie and kicked out toward Rain causing her to yelp and growl loudly.

"Rain heel." Called Alex as she strode forward reach down to scratch her dog behind the ears as she came to sit next to her her eyes never leaving Richard. "What's going on?"

"This Neanderthal prick turned up and started taking stuff out of the offices and when I politely asked him to stop he became his usual charming self." Offered Abbie.

"I was collecting my personal items before you stole those as well." Said Richard getting in Alex's face causing Rain to once again jump between them.

"Rain heel! Richard take your stuff an go. As of now you are no longer welcome here." Looking at those who had gathered she took a deep breath, she needed to repair any damage he had caused. Not everyone was as loyal as Abbie.

"I'm not sure what you've heard so I'll set the record straight. George left his half of the business to me. This means from now on I'm in charge if anyone has a problem with that then they can leave, I will make sure you get a good reference and the pay your due." Looking around Alex was shocked when none of the staff raised objections. "Good, now I'm sure you all have work to do. Jack can you make sure Mr. Novak leaves in a timely fashion please and then come to my office after lunch to arrange some staffing changes. Abbie, my office. Rain come."

Walking towards her office Alex kept her head up high, hoping her fear didn't show in her body language. Heading into her office she slumped in her chair and put her head in her hands, not looking up until she heard the office door shut.

"Al? Talk to me?" Came Abbie's soft voice.

Taking a deep breath Alex told Abbie everything from her fathers visit, to sleeping with Casey and the angry words they had exchanged the night before finishing with Casey's appearance on her doorstep wanting to 'talk' that morning. Her fear of not being able to run the business herself, her anger at being dragged into such an underhand deal and her feelings for Casey.

"Blimey Al, when it rains it pours! First of you will do great in charge you thrive on a challenge. Hell, how many nights have we sat up talking about all the plans you have? You will be great and your not alone I'm here for you always and so is Amanda and Jack and all the others. If you need anything you need just ask. I'm sure George and your dad have their reasons, maybe you should talk to your dad later."

"Thanks Abb's..."

"I'm not done, we have been friends for what fifteen years and I like Casey as much as the next person but Al you need to be carful. I know your in love with her it's as plain as day to me and everybody else, don't let her use those feelings for revenge or to get the business back. Promise me you will guard your heart?"

"It's Casey she wouldn't do that." Replied Alex a bite of ice in her tone.

Holding her hands up Abbie sighed knowing Alex had a blind spot when it came to Casey. "If you say so and I hope you're right, but we both know how manipulative Richard can be so please be careful. I love you Alex your like the sister I never wanted so I'm going to worry, deal with it and know I am on your side and always will be."

Smiling Alex agreed and the two spent half an hour arranging staffing as Amanda was off and planning a night out. After Abbie had left Alex stood and stared out of the window, maybe Abbie was right and it was time she began putting her plans in motion. First she needed to talk to her father and then deal with the Casey situation. Calling her father she arranged to meet him at her house for dinner that evening.

**Casey,**  
As Casey's watched Alex drive away she realised it was the first time the blonde had ever refused her or accepted her first apology. Maybe Richard was wrong and Alex wasn't in love with her after all, she wasn't sure if that made her feel relieved that Richards plan couldn't work, crushed that the woman she loved no longer loved her or afraid she really had lost her best friend forever. Sighing she stood up and decided to use the walk home to come up with a way to get Alex to talk to her.

She was about halfway home when she saw her brothers truck roll to a stop next to her, "Get in Cassandra."

Rolling her eyes she got in the truck as he speed off before she could buckle her belt. Turning in her seat so she could study him she could see the bruise forming under his eye. Smirking she asked, "What happened to your face? Bad date?"

She was forced to brace herself against the dash board as he slammed on the brakes and reached across grabbing her by the hair. "You listen to me girl and you listen good! That Carmichael bitch and that Cabot whore are going to pay! By the time I am finished with them they will be begging me for a job and you would do well to remember your loyalties. Do not push me Cassandra you won't like the consequences."

Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he was hurting her she attempted to keep her voice steady, "Let go of me Richard now!" As he let go giving her a shove just for the hell of it she attempted to unlock the door only for him to speed off again.

"You need to slow down and let me out!" Yelled Casey becoming frightened by his erratic driving.

"Not until we've talked!" Snarled Richard pressing harder on the accelerator, pulling into a secluded area behind their family home. "This is what is going to happen you are going to convince Cabot to marry you with a pre-nup stimulating if she cheats you get everything. Then after six months you are going to file for divorce we will have 'proof' she cheated and we will have our business back along with everything she owns. Do you understand? If you fail there will be dire results for all concerned starting with the blonde you love so much. If you tell anyone about this plan your life won't be worth living." Squeezing Casey's arm hard she was forced to bite her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain.

Casey was frightened by this side of her brother he had always had a temper but this seemed much darker than anything he had done before. Pulling her arm free she blinked away her tears, "She won't even talk to me! How am I supposed to get her to agree to marry me?"

Reeling as she felt a stinging slap connect with the side of her face, "Spread your legs that's about all your good for." With that Richard got back into his truck an speed away leaving Casey alone and frightened.

**Alex,**  
Arriving home that night Alex wasn't surprised to see her father had already arrived, hoping that meant he was cooking dinner. She hopped out of her truck and headed inside. Smiling as the smell of steak reached her nose, reaching down to scratch Rain behind the ears she silently promised to share with the dog who had defended both her and Abbie.

"Hi daddy. Something smells good." Called Alex making her way into the lounge after taking off her boots and jacket.

"In here Ally." Came the response.

Walking into the lounge she saw her father sitting in the armchair reading the paper, walking over she pecked him on the cheek before sitting down on the couch.

Turning to study his daughter Alexander could see the tension in his daughter's posture, he had noticed the couch had been slept on the the three quarter empty bottle of Scotch. He knew it was asking a lot of her to take on not only a business but the likes of Richard Novak. He would have to give her some information to make sure she protected herself.

After serving up dinner the two were seated at the table making small talk, "I heard about Abbie and Richard today. I bet Abbie enjoyed punching him she has wanted to slap him since he tried it on with Amanda at your senior prom. By all accounts he has a lovely shiner."

Laughing Alex nodded before telling him the full story and about the conversation she had with Abbie afterwards, "I'm sorry dad I know you said not to tell anyone. But I felt as if I was drowning and Abbie is one of my best friends she won't betray me."

Smiling gently at his daughter he nodded, "I understand Alex, she has always been your right hand at work and you will need her help until you find your feet. I know you feel pressured into this and probably a little trapped as well, but I have every faith you will rise to the challenge magnificently."

"Thank you." Pausing to take a sip of her ice tea Alex pondered how to ask her next question. "Why did George leave it to me? Don't give me the crap about Casey being away or a falling out between him and Richard. We both know no ether of those things would have been enough for George to cut them out."

Sighing Alexander pushed his plate away, before leaning back in his chair. "Richard isn't George's son, at least not biologically. When he met Anne she was six months pregnant the father had run off leaving her alone, she had a job as a waitress in a diner and one day he went on for lunch and fell in love with her. After a short courtship they got married and George raised him as his own, recently Richard found out and accused George of never loving him and a hundred other things. Damn near destroyed George to hear that. Anyhow, Richard demanded money to move away and set up his own business and George refused told him to suck it up and be a man. Things went downhill from there and George knew if he died the first thing Richard would do would be to sell the business leaving Anne and Casey with nothing so he left it to you knowing you would never see either of them wanting for anything."

Alex was shocked at everything her father had told her. "Does Casey know about Richard?"

"No and that's the way it has to stay, I know you are close but she can't know Alex not yet, it's up to Anne to tell her when she's ready. Promise me."

"I promise." Replied Alex feeling herself sink under the weight of more secrets.

"Does Anne know why George left it to me?" Asked Alex hoping the woman she considered an aunt wasn't angry at her.

"She does now, we had a long talk earlier. Don't worry Ally your not alone."

The two talked for hours until Alex began to understand it wasn't just about keeping the business away from Richard but about protecting Anne and Casey from losing everything. Although she still felt trapped now she understood she felt more in control and began to form a plan not only to manage the business but also to fix her friendship with Casey.


	6. Chapter 6

After saying goodbye to her father Alex felt restless there was so much new information buzzing around her brain she decided to take her motorbike out for a run, there was something about the open road and a purring engine that focused her mind. Pulling out on to the main road she smiled seeing an empty road and opened the throttle and smiled as she sped down the road letting the wind whistle passed keeping her mind focused on nothing but the road.

After a few miles she eased up on the throttle and let her mind wonder back to the conversation she had shared with her father, after talking with him she began to feel more settled about running the business. Abbie was right she had some big ideas and with no one to hold her back she could put them into action one of which was bringing the business up to date and getting a decent website sorted out and maybe start running weekend camping and riding get always for the city slickers. She knew she could rely on Abbie and Amanda to have her back and that thought alone helped to settle her.

With matters of work delt with it was time for Alex to turn her attention to matters of the heart. The situation with Casey was going to take some working out on the one hand she wanted to make a clean break but on the other she knew her heart wouldn't let her. She had never liked Richard even as a child he made her feel uncomfortable the way he stared at her and his spiteful behaviour towards other children especially Casey but he always turned it around so he looked like the victim. Abbie was right he was a slimy git. Snorting at the thought of Abbie's face if she ever found out Alex though she was right twice in one thinking session.

She loved Casey she had since they were teenagers but she couldn't leave and move to New York especially now. It would be better for both of them if they cut all ties and Casey stayed in New York at least then she would be out of Richards reach and away from all the drama that was bound to occur once Richard put what ever little game he had in mind into action. She knew it would hurt but it was for the best she couldn't keep pining over Casey she had to make a clean brake and then maybe she would be able to meet somebody and move on have a real relationship.

Just as she felt the first drops of rain hit her t-shirt she turned around and headed for home knowing better than to ride on slick roads when she was distracted. Slowing down even further she let her mind wonder back to Casey, should give her one more chance, lay her heart on the line get an answer once and for all. Maybe if she stayed close she could protect her from Richard or maybe Abbie had a point and she shouldn't trust Casey. Shaking her head she was as confused now as she was when she headed off for her ride. Alex squeezed the accelerator hard feeling angry with herself for being to weak to walk away from Casey and all she represented.

As Alex pulled up on her drive she could see someone sitting on her step, getting off her bike she headed toward the door freezing when she saw it was Casey shivering on her step obviously waiting for her.

"Casey? What are you doing sitting here in the rain? You must be freezing." Said Alex.

Attempting to hide her chattering teeth Casey nodded. "I just...I couldn't sleep knowing that you hate me. Can we talk please Al?I know I hurt you..."

Leaning forward Alex pulled her to her feet cutting off what ever it was she was going to say, "We hurt each other. Come inside your freezing, you can shower and borrow some clothes whist I made some tea."

"Thank you Al. I'm sorry for putting you out like this. You have always been too nice for me, I don't deserve you."

Opening the door Alex allowed Casey to go in before her, "Casey, I...your my friend I'm always going to be here for you I promise. You know where the bathroom is and help yourself to anything from by wardrobe. I'll put the kettle on..or open a bottle of something stronger."

"You need to change to." Replied Casey noticing Alex was wet as well. Although she was enjoying the sight of Alex in a tight white t-shirt turned see through from the rain.

"I have dry stuff in the laundry room. Go take a shower, I'll be waiting when your done." Giving Casey a soft smile. Alex headed to the laundry room and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a Longhorns shirt. Pulling her hair up into a pony tail she made some tea and sat at the table, watching the rain hit the windows she absentmindedly scratched Rain behind the ears as she listened to Casey moving around upstairs.

As Casey stood under the spray of the shower she tried to get her heart rate to slow down, she knew it would be better to leave and go back to New York hide from Richard and his mad idea, but she was frightened what of he hurt Alex like he threatened or worse still want if he hurt their mother. No she had to stay and protect those she loved. Looking down a put the bruises on her wrist she shivered remembering the look on his face. Sighing she stepped from the shower and wrapped a towel around herself, looking in the mirror as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and headed into Alex's room to find something to wear.

Opening Alex's wardrobe she smiled at the array of denim she found as she flicked through the rails she was surprised to find a beautiful blue dress tucked in the corner, she felt her mouth go dry at the image of Alex wearing it or not wearing it. Shaking her head to clear the image she picked out a pair of warm flannel pyjama pants and a long sleeved t-shirt knowing she would need to hide her bruises. Pulling on some socks she took a deep breath and headed downstairs.

Seeing Alex deep in thought Casey was once again struck by the blondes beauty, she had always been attracted to Alex she had always loved the whole sexy cowgirl thing Alex going on. Clearing her throat she saw Alex smile at her and beckon her to the table where she placed a steaming mug in front of Casey. Sitting in silence as they sipped their drinks Casey knew she would have to be the first to speak, taking a deep breath, "Alex, can we talk please?"

"I thought that was the plan." Replied Alex with a small smile.

"First I want to apologise for the things I said the other day, I had no right to accuse you of using me for sex especially as I was the one who turned up in your doorstep in the middle of the night and propositioned you." Chucking she added, "It seems I have a habit of propositioning you."

Noticing Alex hadn't smiled she looked down at her hands before continuing, "I was out of line when I called you a coward, I know after your dad got sick you stepped up and I admire you for that. You are an amazing person."

"Thank you Casey, I understand that you were angry and hurt but I would never use you just for sex I hope you know you are far to important to me for that." Said Alex her voice full of sincerity.

"I do, God Alex I'm so sorry. My feelings were all jumbled up they always are around you."

Looking up sharply Alex asked, "What do you mean?" Hating the sliver of hope in her voice.

Looking Alex in the eye Casey said, "I love you...I'm in love with you I have been since we were young but I was frightened I thought it was just because you were the only person to ever pay that kind of attention to me. The only girl I had ever kissed, ever touched and had ever touched me. Then when I was away any woman I got close to I would compare to you and they always came up short."

"I love you too Casey, I always have but my life is here, my family, my friends and I won't leave all of it behind, so if your serious then you have to accept that fact. It doesn't make me a coward it makes me loyal and settled. I love living here knowing everyone with just one restaurant and one bar. I like knowing if I'm sick it's Doc West who comes over and if I get a little drunk Margi will drive me home. I like knowing Father Joe knows I'm gay yet has never shunned me, he baptised me and one day I hope he baptises my children. I like that Luke in the diner knows my order and that the only coffee option is regular or decaf. I'm proud to come from this town and I couldn't imagine living in a place like New York or even wanting to, being somewhere where nobody knows your name, stops by just to say hi or the air is so thick it chokes you. So if you really want me, all of me you would have to move here. Unless everything you just said is a way to reclaim the business?"

"I'm sick of running, sick of pretending I just want to be your friend and I'm sick of searching for the woman of my dreams when she is right in front of me and always has been. Do you remember the necklace you gave me?" Seeing Alex nod she went on. "I've worn it every day since I first left, it became my talisman, my touch stone and my dearest possession."

"Where is it now." Asked Alex,

Pulling the collar of the shirt she was wearing down Alex saw the charm resting against Casey's perfect pale skin. "Next to my heart. Where it has always been. Will you give me a chance? Please Alex I want us to be together."

"How do I know this isn't some trick to get to the business?" Asked Alex recalling Abbie's words from earlier.

Swallowing her guilt Casey replied, "Is your opinion of me really that low?"

"I don't know Case, you accuse me of using you and warn me I wouldn't get away with 'screwing your family over' and then the next day you tell me you're in love with me and want a chance at a relationship. Wouldn't you be suspicious."

"I guess I understand your point. But I promise you Alex the business has never interested me and I would never play with your feelings in that way. Like I said I'm sick of running from what I want." Standing up Casey rinsed her cup out and placed it on the draining board and still Alex hadn't responded. "I should go."

"Don't. Don't go please. I'm sorry I had to ask. What about your life in New York?"

Casey had thought a lot about that and had come to realise whatever happened with Alex she was needed here for now. "Even if you say you don't want me I'm staying, the District Attorneys Office here has a position for me. I'm going down this weekend to pack my stuff up and I'm going to stay with my mom for awhile."

Nodding Alex stood and walked towards Casey, pulling her in for a tight hug, "Do you want me to come and give you a hand with your stuff? We could drive the truck and make a weekend of it?"

"I would love that but what about work?" Asked Casey her voice raspy due to the close proximity of the blonde.

"Abbie can manage for a couple of days." Said Alex taking another step forwards.

Feeling the sink at her back and Alex pressed into her front Casey shivered in pleasure as she pressed their lips together in a long slow kiss. Ending the kiss Casey rested her forehead against Alex's "Does this mean your giving us a chance?"

"Yes, I want to give us a chance. Will you stay tonight?"

Nodding Casey pulled Alex in for another kiss and the two headed to bed and spent the night wrapped in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N. I will try and update this again tonight as it wasn't updated yesterday. As always leave your thoughts.

Laying in Alex's bedroom wrapped safely in her embrace Casey cried silently, all her fears, her guilt and all the anger she felt for her brother coming to the surface. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed the blonde was awake and staring intently at her, jumping when she felt Alex tenderly wipe her tears and press a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Case, hey what's wrong?"

Hearing the love and gentleness in Alex's tone caused Casey to cry even harder the silent tears replaced by heart wrenching sobs as she clung to the front of Alex's shirt. Her words unintelligible as she buried her face deeper into Alex's neck.

Holding Casey close as she sobbed Alex felt her own heart braking at the sight of the woman she loved in such pain. Rubbing small circles on her back she felt Casey's breathing start to settle.

"Hey, do you want some water? Or hot milk?" Asked Alex remembering Casey's mom always made her hot milk when she was younger and upset. Feeling Casey nod Alex headed down and made some hot milk lingering a little to give Casey a chance to compose herself, knowing how much the redhead hated anyone to see her so vulnerable.

After a few minute she carried two mugs back into the bedroom just as Casey emerged from the bathroom giving Alex a shy smile she accepted the mug and cradled her hands around it. Blowing the contents gently she took a sip and moaned in satisfaction at the soothing taste.

Smiling at the look of bliss on Casey's face, "Do you want to talk?" Asked Alex in a gentle voice.

Shaking her head no she said. "Make love to me." Seeing Alex hesitate she added "Please Alex make me yours."

Understanding what Casey was asking Alex gently took the cup from Casey hand and gently kissed her, before nipping Casey's bottom lip with her teeth before soothing it with her tongue. Laying Casey back against the pillows as she trailed butterfly kisses along Casey's jaw and down the pale skin of her throat, biting down on her pulse point hard enough to leave a mark and cause Casey to arch up into Alex's body.

Working her way back up to Casey's lips she drew back and looked into Casey's eyes, darkened with lust and full of love she pulled her shirt up over her head and removed her sleep pants. As Casey removed her own shirt and panties causing both woman to hiss in pleasure at the feeling of skin on skin contact. As Casey reached out to touch Alex the blonde gently pinned her hands above Casey's head and shock her head, "This is all for you."

"But..." Casey's objections were cut off my a gentle kiss to the mouth.

"Let me show you how special you are." Seeing Casey nod she leaned down and once again claiming the redheads lips in a heated kiss. Letting her hands roam all over Casey's exquisite body, before trailing kisses across Casey's chest. Leaning down she took a staining nipple into her waiting mouth flicking it with her tongue, before placing butterfly kisses across to the other nipple.

As she began to kiss her way down her lovers body she felt a gentle tug on her hair, "I want to see you."

Nodding Alex positioned herself above the younger woman, running her fingers through the gathered wetness she teased her lovers opening with her fingertips and brushed her thumb gently across Casey's swollen clit. Casey moaned in pleasure at feeling Alex gently enter her in a slow smooth stroke.

Stilling her movements until Casey opened her eyes Alex made sure they were looking at each other as she felt Casey start to tremble as she brought Casey to her first orgasm.

Holding Casey until she regained her breathing Alex started placing open mouth kisses down Casey's body, reaching her destination Alex felt her stomach tighten as the smell of Casey's arousal met her. Alex ran her tongue through the waiting wetness, purring at the taste she began to flick her tongue against Casey's already sensitive clit, before sucking it into her mouth, entering Casey with two and then three fingers curling them it took just a few thrusts for Casey to cum undone for a second time.

Working her way back up to Casey's mouth Alex was shocked to see fresh tears on Casey's cheek, "Case?"

"That was perfect. I have never felt so...so safe and loved."

Pulling Casey into her arms, "I love you Casey and I promise I will always keep you safe." As Alex pulled the cover over them and ran her fingers through her hair. It didn't take long until Casey was asleep.

Watching as Casey snuggled closer into her Alex realised the truth of her words, she would do anything it took to keep Casey safe from Richard and anything else that might hurt her. It might not be the best reason for a relationship but she did love Casey so it wasn't like she was being deceitful. Pressing a kiss to Casey's forehead Alex soon joined her in slumber.

They had decided to fly down to New York the and hire a truck to drive back, arriving at Casey's apartment a little after four that afternoon, they decided to take a nap before they began packing up Casey's apartment. As they were laying in bed Alex could feel Casey scrutiny on her.

"Do I have something on my face?" Laughed Alex.

"No...I was hoping I could take you out tonight? On a proper date?" Asked Casey blushing.

"I would love that but I don't have anything to wear." Replied Alex frowning when she saw Casey's blush deepen.

Standing up from the bed Casey unzipped the garment bag she had brought with her. "Actually I packed this." Holding up the blue dress she had found in Alex's closet. "I saw it and couldn't shake the idea of seeing you wearing it, I even packed you shoes and matching underwear."

"Amanda made me buy it. She said it would bring out my eyes I never intended to actually wear it." Blushed Alex, "You went through my underwear?" Flopping back down onto Casey's bed.

"I did I never had you down as a Victoria Secrets kind of woman." Laughed Casey before asking "For me?" Asked Casey flashing her puppy dog eyes at Alex knowing the blonde couldn't refuse.

"Fine! But I get to pick what you wear." Countered the blonde.

Laughing Casey nodded pointing to her closet. "Help yourself, but I guarantee that what ever you will pick I won't look as beautiful as you will tonight."

Looking over her shoulder Alex couldn't agree she though Casey looked beautiful in the yoga pants and Mets jersey with no make up and her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. Rummaging through Casey's impressive collection of clothes and shoes she considered several dresses before deciding on a little black dress and black heels. She showed her choice to Casey, "Now where do you keep your underwear?"

"The draw over there, but the thing is with that dress I can't wear panties because they show and as it's backless a bra is out." Purred Casey.

Shivering at the image and the tone in Casey's voice Alex swallowed several times before replying. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Only if you misbehave. I'll go and make a reservation. Is their anything in particular you would like to do for dinner?"

"Anything but Sushi is fine with me." Replied Alex watching as Casey walked out of the bedroom.

Looking around she was touched to see a picture if the two of them on Casey's bedside unit and the green monkey she had made Alex win her at the winter carnival when they were teenagers sat in pride of place at the bottom of her bed. Picking up the monkey Alex held it close to her chest breathing in the scent of Casey as she looked out across the city. She could understand Casey attraction to living in the city, it had a certain magic but for her it could never be home she needed grass not concrete beneath her feet.

Coming back into the room Casey studied Alex posture pleased to see the blonde was relaxed, "Are you done bonding with Mr Tails or do you want a few more minutes," grinned Casey.

"Haha! Somebody is funnier in the city!" Replied Alex.

"I booked Italian for dinner. I hope that's okay it's for seven. So we should start getting ready, we can pack tomorrow. I'll bribe Liv and Serena into helping. Do you want to shower first?"

"Sure, or we could always save water and shower together?" Suggested Alex with a raised eyebrow.

Walking over and kissing Alex gently on the mouth, "No, I want to do this properly. You get ready in here and I will get ready in the guest room. I want to see the look on your face when I have my dress on and see you in yours once you have done your hair and make-up."

"Okay, I'll be ready by half six." Replied Alex. Grinning like a crazy person at the feeling of butterflies in her stomach.

After showering and doing her make up Alex frowned when she heard the front door shut, once she was dressed she headed into the lounge surprised when Casey was nowhere to be found. Sitting on the couch she was just beginning to wonder if Casey had changed her mind when there was a knock on the door, checking the peephole she was confused when she saw Casey waiting on the other side.

As Casey took in the sight of Alex in the figure hugging blue dress, her hair resting on her shoulders and the heels elongating the blondes tones legs Casey felt her mouth go dry. "Wow! Alex you look...wow. I knew you would look beautiful but this is beyond anything I imagined." Gushed Casey. Holding out a bunch of roses she added "These are for you."

Taking the roses Alex blushed at the way Casey was looking at her, as she studied Casey in the backless black dress she had picked Alex knew she had made the right choice. "You look amazing. Thank you for these I love roses."

"We should head out if we're going to make our reservations." Casey as Alex picked up her purse the two headed down to the waiting cab that took them to one of Casey's favourite Italian restaurants.

Arriving at the restaurant they placed their orders and made small talk until their starters arrived, "Are you looking forward to moving back home?" Asked Alex.

"Yes, because your there and my family. I'm going to miss my friends though and twenty four hour delivery services and the baseball. Oh and the shoe shops, I do love the shoe shops."

"Yes, I noticed that today you were lacking in the shoe department." Teased Alex. "I promise we can come up and visit the city every few mouths. We can even drag Abbie and Amanda along. Did you know Amanda has never been to New York?"

They spent the rest of the dinner laughing about their friends, making plans and healing the rift that had been between them. After sharing dessert Casey persuaded Alex to walk to Central Park with her, as they arrived at the entrance of the park Alex saw a house drawn carriage waiting.

"I thought this would be a perfect way to show you the park." Blushed Casey hoping Alex liked it.

"Oh God Casey this is perfect." Climbing into the carriage Casey pulled a blanket across them and cuddled into Alex's side as they were driven around the park. Coming to a stop by a lake Casey jumped down and led Alex to a bench on which was a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Is this for us?" Asked Alex sounding overwhelmed.

"It is I wanted to do something special, I had some help." Leading Alex to the bench Casey poured them a glass of champagne. "This is my favourite place in the city, I would come here when I was stressed with work, missing you or homesick. If I didn't look too hard it could pass for home and would settle me."

Dropping to one knee Casey looked into Alex's bright blue eyes, "I have loved you since the minute we met first as friends and then as something more. I'm sick of waiting and hiding how much I love you. I don't want to waste any more time running. I don't have a ring or any real plan I just want to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?"

Pulling Casey to her feet Alex replied, "Casey I..."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N. As I said my updates are going to be a little sparse this weekend. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Emotion conversations, sexy times and Wedding plans.

Pulling Casey to her feet Alex replied, "Casey I..."

Walking a few steps Alex looked out at the lake trying to organise her thoughts, she desperately wanted to say yes, but she couldn't shake Abbie's warning about Casey's motives. Would she be saying yes for the right reason? Was wanting to protect Casey the best reason to marry her? What would her father say? What about Richard would he accept it or use it as a way to regain control of the business? Would Casey wake up one day and regret moving back to the small town after life in the big city? Could she move to New York for Casey? Whilst her mind was racing with possibilities her heart was screaming 'Yes' she couldn't imagine anyone she would want to spend her life with more than Casey.

Casey watched as Alex stared across the lake, she could almost hear the wheels turning in the blondes mind. She felt her heart sink maybe she had over estimated the depth of Alex's feelings for her. She hadn't asked her out of duty to Richard although if she was being completely honest with herself there was a sense of fear behind her proposal. She was worried Richard would hurt Alex or her mothering she didn't go along with his plans, she just needed some time to work out what to do.

As she thought about the threats Richard had made Casey wondered if she should tell Alex about them. She knew the blonde would confront him and she shuddered to think what Richard would do to Alex in retaliation. Mostly though she was asking because she really did love Alex and spending time with her recently had proved to her Alex was the person she was supposed to be with.

Walking over to Alex she put her hand on the small of the blondes back and in a gentle voice said, "Alex, if it's too much too soon I understand. I just want you to know I love you and I meant what I said I really do love you and want a relationship with you, a proper grown up relationship with a future, a family and forever."

Turning Alex drew Casey in for a hug, "I would be lying if I said I wasn't desperate to say yes and I have dreamed for years of marrying you and spending my life with you. Sharing a life and having a family. Whenever I dreamt of having children they always looked like you with your freckles and green eyes full of mischief and able to wrap me around their little finger at the drop of a hat. It's just...it's just a little sudden that's all. You've been away for so long and now you come back and you tell me you love me and want to get married. I'm just struggling to process it all. We're not teenagers anymore. Do we even know each other anymore?"

"We know more about each other than most couples who have been together for years and I want to spend the rest of my life learning new things about you. We have known each since we were children and have loved each other for almost as long. No matter who much we have both tried to deny it. Maybe marriage was too much but I want to commit to you, if you will give me that chance we can start to get to know each other as adults. Give me a chance, that's all I'm asking and I will spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I love you."

"Why ask me now? If this has nothing to do with the business? What's changed Case? You still want to be a lawyer in the city and I can't move away especially now. So we get together and I fall even more in love with you and then you leave again and I'm left behind." Asked Alex with fear in her voice.

Looking at the blonde Casey could see the insecurity in the blue eyes she loved so much and mentally cringed when she realised she had hurt Alex more than once. Casey realised she would need to show Alex that she loved her and was serious about being with her for the rest of their lives.

"When we were teenagers you were the only real friend I had, I know there was Amanda and Abbie but you were the one I told my secrets to, my hope and my dreams. You could read me like a book, you always knew what I needed, when something was wrong and could make me smile even on the darkest of days. You could and still so make me feel safe and loved with just a look and a hug."

Taking a deep breath she went on, "So when I realised I loved you I was frightened that I was confusing being in love with friendship. I was so afraid we would end up hurting each other and then I would lose the best friend I had ever had. So I tried to push my feelings away and buried them with work and keeping my distance. When I moved here at first I went a little crazy a different woman each week but none ever stuck. I never felt that connection, that desire to get to know them as people rather than just a distraction."

"So you slept with half of New York and got it out of your system. So now what your ready for commitment and thought of me? Is it just because you thought I would blindly say yes and everything would be simple?" Alex knew she was being mean but she need to be sure Casey was serious couldn't face losing Casey again.

"No! How could you even ask that?" Replied Casey anger flashing in her eyes and ice in her voice.

"I don't know you anymore that's how!" Stepping away from Casey's embrace she took a calming breath before continuing.

"I know the Casey who loved riding horse, wouldn't drink soup out of a cup, listened to Reba and enjoyed stolen Whisky from your daddy's liquor cabinet. This new you, the designer wearing, Cosmo drinking, calculating you not so much. It scares me because I love you so much that all I want to do is say yes and live happily ever after, spend my life protecting you, making you smile and making sure you're happy. I'm frightened you are playing me that you are going to wake up one morning and hate that we love in a small town not the big city and most of all I'm frightened that if I let myself love you and you brake my heart I might not survive. "

"Oh Alex, I would never do that can't you see I love you?" Casey realised her voice had resin and so took a calming breath, blinking back her tears she looked at Alex wondering if she had lost her chance at a happily ever after with Alex.

"You've changed too Alex it's not just me. You used to smile so easily and were always thinking of the future and had such big plans for the business. Now it's as if you have the weight of the world on your shoulders. I want to be the one who makes you smile again makes your eyes sparkle and is by your side was your plans come to fruition."

"Prove it!" Replied Alex with a smile in her voice for the first time since they had began talking.

"How?" Asked Casey frowning.

"Marry me?" Smirked Alex.

"Jerk!" Replied Casey before kissing Alex hard on the mouth. "Yes, I'll marry you."

Sharing a long slow kiss the two headed back to their carriage and back to Casey's apartment, once they were through the door Casey pushed Alex up against the door pressing a hard kiss to Alex's mouth, tangling her fingers in the older woman's hair as she drew her closer to deepen the kiss.

Moaning as she felt Alex swap their positions and begin to trace kisses along her jaw and throat, reaching around she unzipped the blondes dress gasping as it slid down her lean body, leaving her in nothing but her ice blue underwear and black heels. "Oh Alex, my beautiful girl."

Taking Casey's hand Alex led her to the bedroom sharing a gentle kiss Alex unzipped Casey's dress leaving her naked. As Alex laid her on the bed she marvelled at the sight of Casey's pale skin and dusky pink nipples straining for attention. "So beautiful." She brought her mouth down to Casey's breast, tracing circles around a stiff nipple before sucking it into her mouth. Hearing Casey moan and arch up pushing more of her breast into her mouth, Alex used her teeth to nip the sensitive bed before soothing it with the flat of her tongue. Casing Casey to groaned in disappointment as Alex lifted her mouth away.

"Patients." Replied Alex placing a soft kiss on Casey's pouting mouth. Standing up she slipped her underwear and heels off leaving her as naked as Casey who gently reached out and traced her fingertips across Alex's chest and torso before lightly pinching a stiff nipple between her thumb and finger causing Alex to hiss and press a hard kiss to her mouth.

As she began kissing her way down Casey's stomach she dipped her tongue in the younger woman's belly button causing her to let out a surprised giggle. Placing open mouthed kisses along one pale thigh and up the other she moaned as the scent of her love arousal reached her causing her centre to throb. Lifting Casey's legs over her shoulders Alex ran her tongue through her lovers wet folds, moaning at the taste, she repeated the motion several times, before lightly sucking the redheads clit into her mouth.

"Oh God!" Called Casey as the blonde began to work her clit with her tongue, bringing her to the edge before changing direction and bring her to the edge over and over again, each time stopping never letting Casey get the release she so desperately craved. "Please Alex! Stop teasing me."

Grinning Alex took pity on the writhing woman beneath her as each touch caused Casey to buck her hips and whimper with need. Entering Casey with two finger she increased the speed of her thrusts it didn't take Casey long to crash over the edge.

After getting her breath back Casey flipped them over and making sure she could see Alex's face Casey entered Alex with two long fingers causing the blonde to moan loudly and wrap her legs around Casey drawing her closer. Seeing Alex's eyes close in pleasure she began to move her fingers faster adding a third and curling them slightly she pressed her thumb to the blondes clit, causing Alex to cum chanting Casey's name.

"Oh my that was...oh god...I love you Casey."

"I love you to Ally, I always have and I always will." Leaning down Casey began kissing her way down Alex throat, before flicking her tongue across a taunt nipple, nipping it lightly as she felt Alex scrape her nails down her back kissing across to the other nipple she could feel the heat building in the pit of her stomach again.

Leaning up to claim Alex's mouth in a gentle kiss, she felt the blonde trace her fingers through the wetness between her legs. Smiling at the feeling of her lovers arousal Alex entered her with two fingers causing the redhead to moan and arch her back, increasing the speed causing Casey to cum again.

Slumping down next to Alex they were both panting from their love making, intwining their hands Alex kissed Casey's hand, pulling the blankets over them she pulled Casey close, whispering "We should go ring shopping tomorrow."

Yawning Casey replied "We could get married here in New York?"

Feeling excited Alex leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss to Casey's mouth, "Let's do it. I can't wait to be your wife." Cuddling together they were soon asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N. Sorry to took so long to get this chapter up. Real life has a nasty habit of getting in the way. Smut alert and a wedding in this chapter. Leave your thoughts.

Waking up the following morning Casey took a moment to study the still sleeping blonde, in the night Alex's hand had become moulded around Casey's breast and with each breath she took the feeling of Alex's soft palm against her nipple caused it to harden. Attempting to swallow a moan at the pleasurable sensation she watched as Alex's lips twitched, narrowing her eyes at the blonde who was clearly faking sleep Casey leaned down and pulled Alex's hand away.

"Hey! I was enjoying that." Moaned Alex attempting to put her hand back in its previous position.

Playfully swatting Alex's wondering hand Casey pretended to get out of bed. Feeling Alex's hands around her waist Casey soon found herself pinned beneath the blonde a strong thigh pressed between her legs adding to her arousal.

"You know once you're my wife, I won't except this kind if behaviour." Smiled Casey as she felt Alex begin to kiss along her jaw.

"Oh really? I think once you are MY wife I will be able to do this." She flicked her tongue across an already stiff nipple. "And this." She nipped the other stiff bud gently between her teeth. "As often as I want."

Attempting to flip them over Casey groaned when she realised Alex had a firm grip on her the feeling of being powerless under Alex's touch intensified the fire that was building in her stomach.

"Now now Miss Novak I don't recall giving you permission to move. I'm rather enjoying the view of your spectacular cleavage."

"Well Miss Cabot I'm glad you like what you see, but tell me are you just going to stare at it or did you have something else in mind?"

Shivering at the huskiness in Casey's voice Alex grinned and claimed Casey's lips in a heated kiss that left them both panting when it was over. Leaning down Alex whispered, "What would you like me to do Miss Novak?"

Blushing Casey shrugged and attempted to claim Alex's lips in another kiss. Seeing Casey's blush Alex desperately wanted to know what was on Casey's mind.

Leaning down Alex whispered "Casey, tell me." Into the shorter woman's ear, before nipping her ear lobe between her teeth.

Blushing Casey replied, "If I tell you can't laugh! Promise?"

"I promise, all I want to do is make you happy." Replied Alex before adding. "I love you Case, I'd never laugh at you."

"So a little while ago I was online browsing um...toys when I saw this strap on...I brought it spur of the moment. Ever since it arrived all I could think about was you wearing it and making me cum over and over until I couldn't stand."

Feeling her mouth go dry at Casey's admission Alex leaned back and whispered, "You have it?" Seeing Casey nod and point to her bedside draw Alex raised an eyebrow asking silent permission to get it seeing Casey nod she stood and walked to the draw. Pulling out the toy she swallowed again trying to get some moisture that had travelled south back into her mouth so she could speak.

"Are you okay with this?" Asked Casey slightly concerned with how quiet Alex had become.

Shaking her head slightly Alex gave Casey a reassuring smile, "I'm more than okay with it." Slipping the harness over her slim hips, as she adjusted the straps she looked at Casey who biting her lip. "Are you okay? We don't have to do this?"

Looking at Alex wearing nothing but the toy Casey's didn't think she had ever wanted anyone or anything as much as she wanted the blonde."You look amazing and if you don't get back in this bed and make me scream your name I'm going to implode."

Grinning Alex pushed Casey down and positioned herself between the redheads legs running her hands up the pale thighs she leaned forward and claimed Casey's lips in a hard kiss. As Casey wrapped her legs around Alex's waist the tip of the toy pressed against her opening just enough to cause Casey to moan and bite down on Alex's bottom lip.

Feeling Casey's excitement Alex thrust her hips entering her fully causing them both to moan in pleasure. Giving Casey's a moment to adjust to the feeling Alex set a steady pace making sure to angle her hips so she hit Casey's sensitive spot, "Oh God Case, you feel so good. So tight."

Unable to form a coherent thought due to the pleasurable sensations pulsing through her body Casey settled for loudly chanting Alex's name as her first orgasm rocked through her body.

Watching as Casey came undone beneath her Alex followed quickly over the edge laying down next to Casey neither spoke for a few minutes as they tried to reagin their breathing. Casey was the first to recover, "Oh my God that was better than I could have ever imagined! And I imagined it plenty." Grinned Casey.

Giving Casey a smirk Alex rolled over so she was above the redhead and kissed her softly on the mouth as she gently spread her lovers legs and trailed her finger tips across Casey's sensitive bundle of nerves. As Casey bucked her hips Alex brushed her lips over Casey's throat and jaw before working her way down to her nipples nipping them with her teeth before soothing them with her mouth.

Arching her back Casey moaned "Alex, inside please!"

Positioning herself above Casey Alex entered her again faster than the first time, thrusting her hips as she sucked on Casey's pulse point it took the redhead just minutes to reach her second climax. Slumping down next to Casey Alex reached to unbuckle the harness only for Casey to still her hand and guide her into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. Alex watched in anticipation as Casey climbed from the bed and dropped to her knee's in front of her.

Spreading the blondes long legs Casey looked up at Alex giving her a sultry wink before dipping her head and running her tongue over the tip of the toy that still glistened from the intensity of her last orgasm. Moaning at the taste of herself Casey looked up at Alex again to make sure she was watching before taking the toy fully in her mouth.

Throwing her head back Alex gave a guttural moan at the sight of her lovers mouth wrapped around their toy feeling the heat building in her stomach she tangled her hands in Casey's hair deepening the length of the toy on Casey's mouth. Her eyes widened when she watched Casey trail her hand down her own body using it to first pinch her hard nipples before slipping it between her legs and making herself cum for the third time. Unable to hold back any longer Alex felt her orgasm rock through her as she came chanting Casey's name.

"Wow!" Moaned Alex pulling Casey into her lap and claiming her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Wow yourself!" Mumbled Casey as she slumped against the blonde, feeling the toy pressed against her stomach she couldn't resist the heat that was once again building in her stomach. Moving so she straddled the blondes waist she lowered herself on to the toy rocking against the blonde who held her tight against her strong body as Casey reached her fourth orgasm of the morning.

"I think you're trying to kill me!" Mumbled Alex against Casey's throat, she could feel the redheads pulse pounding under her lips. Receiving an unintelligible reply Alex chuckled when she realised Casey was almost asleep in her arms, twisting so she could lay her sleeping lover down she took off the toy and pulled the blanket to over Casey whilst she went to make breakfast.

Casey was woken up forty-five minutes later by the smell of food coming from the kitchen as she pulled on her robe and padded towards the kitchen she could hear Alex singing along to the radio. Leaning against the doorframe as the blonde finished belting out the she smiled as the words of the song reached her,

Love takes the patience of Job  
That's what my Mama always said  
Faith is the belief in something more than what you know  
That's what the Good Book says  
You gotta play the cards you got  
Who knows what fate is holding  
At times you gotta go without knowing where you're going

That's why I keep on lovin' you  
I keep on lovin' you  
Through the baby don't leave mes  
And never will agains  
And I promise tos  
I keep on lovin' you

Lord knows we've had our share of fights  
Our sleepless nights, our ups and downs  
We've had plenty and then some of baby I'm gones and turnarounds  
Sometimes I swear it might be easier to throw in the towel  
Someday we're gonna look back  
Say look at us now

That's why I keep on lovin' you  
I keep on lovin' you  
Through the baby don't leave mes  
And never will agains  
And I promise tos  
I keep on lovin' you

Keep on lovin' you  
Through the I take it backs... I didn't mean it like thats  
I'd never hurt yous... Oh, I keep on lovin' you

I keep on lovin' you... I keep on lovin' you  
Through the I take it backs... I didn't mean it like that  
I'd never hurt yous... Oh, I keep on lovin' you  
I keep on lovin' you... I keep on lovin' you

Clapping as the last notes faded away she pulled a blushing Alex in for a gentle kiss, "I always forget how beautiful your voice is, I think in our marriage contract I'm going to insist that you sing to me at least once a week."

"Thank you. Feel better after your nap?" Grinned Alex, seeing Casey blush she took pity on her and gestured to the fresh coffee and croissants laid out on the table after eating Alex headed to take a shower whilst Casey made arrangements to pick up their marriage licence and asked her old boss Liz Donnelly to marry them before calling Liv and Serena to make sure they would act as witnesses.

Heading to the bedroom she saw Alex drying her hair and smiled at the sight of the marks she had put on the blondes throat. "I arranged everything for this evening at seven, I hope that's okay?"

"Perfect. So that gives us time to go ring shopping and I need a dress or something to wear."

Agreeing Casey went to shower and the two headed into the city it took a visit to four jewellers before they found the perfect rings and after a light lunch they went their separate ways to find outfits before heading home to get ready.

Arriving at the court house they chatted with Serena and Liv, Alex didn't take her hand from Casey's waist. As Casey laughed at something Serena had said Alex felt her heart skip a beat as she took in Casey's beauty, she wore a light green dress that accentuated her curves and made her eyes shine. Her heart was loose around her shoulders and the heels she wore meant they were the same hight.

Heading into Liz's office Alex couldn't make out the words the judge was saying and she jumped when someone gently touched her arm, "Your vows Alex?" Said Liz with a soft smile.

Looking at Casey's smiling face Alex felt butterflies in her stomach, "Casey, we have been friends since we were children, you were my first true friend, my first love and my first kiss. When I look at you standing before me today I know I want you to be my oldest friend, my only love and my last kiss. Neither time nor distance has decreased my love for you if anything I love you more today than I did then and I know that love will only continue to grow as we share our lives. I promise to support your dreams, trust you with my secrets, hold you whilst you sleep, kiss you in the snow, investigate any noises in the dark, let you name our first son after your father and always let you watch the baseball. I love you Casey and that's not something that will ever change."

"Casey?" Asked Liz.

"Oh God how do I follow that?" Giving Alex a smile she blinked back the tears that were forming and began. "Alexandra, from the moment we shared our first kiss you have been the only woman to hold my heart. Even when I tried to fight it or deny it I always knew you would be the person I would marry and grow old with. I would imagine my future with you and the adventures we would share, I would see you sitting next to me on the porch holding my hand whilst our children played in the yard. I imagined you holding my hand as our grandchildren sat on our knee's listening to the story of how me met and fell in love. I love you Alex and I can't wait to start our lives together."

Smiling at the two women who were clearly in love Liz said, "It is my greatest pleasure to pronounce you married."

Pulling Alex close they shared a gentle love filled kiss that was brought to an end by the cat calls of their friends.

"I love you Mrs Cabot." Whispered Casey.

"I love you too Mrs Cabot." Replied Alex before sealing the deal with another slow gentle kiss.

A/N. I don't own the song it's 'Keep on loving you.' By Reba and is AWSOME.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N. Thank you for all the reviews and follows you guys rock. iTrick and Tripperz you both made me smile! A little smut but I don't think you will need a fire extinguisher.

Arriving back at Casey's apartment after an enjoyable meal and drinks with some friends of Casey's they had struggled to keep their hands off of each other in the taxi ride or in the elevator. Arriving outside the apartment door Alex gave into temptation and began trailing kisses along the exposed skin on Casey's shoulders and neck. Stumbling through the door with Alex's lips on her neck Casey turned and took the blonde by the hand and led her into the lounge opening the curtains wide so the full moon illuminated the room she pressed some buttons on her iPod and as the first notes of 'Keep on loving you' floated through the speakers she held out her hand to Alex and asked, "Mrs Cabot will you do me the honour of dancing with me?"

Taking Casey's hand Alex pulled her close and whispered, "It would be my pleasure to share this and every dance with you Mrs Cabot."

As the song ended Casey claimed Alex's lips in a soft kiss before smiling, "You're my wife."

"Your my wife, my best friend and my amazing lover." Smiled Alex kissing Casey on the mouth and trailing kisses along her jaw and down her throat.

Growling in response Casey leaned back and unzipped Alex's dress, feeling her mouth go dry as the dress pooled at Alex's feet leaving the blonde in her black bra and matching panties. Biting down on the blondes pulse point before soothing the mark with butterfly kisses, Casey tangled her fingers in Alex's long blond hair pulling her close she kissed her wife hard on the mouth moaning as she felt Alex deepen the kiss.

Pushing the straps of the blondes bra down freeing Alex's pale breasts Casey brought her mouth to Alex's nipple, nipping it between her teeth until Alex hissed before soothing it with the flat of her tongue. Walking them backwards until she had Alex pressed against the wall, Casey wrapped the blondes long legs around her waist as she claimed her lips once again in a hard kiss.

Feeling Casey's dominance, Alex felt like her skin was on fire she ached to feel the redhead touch her where she most needed it, bucking against her lover attempting to get some release, she gasped when she felt Casey suck hard on her pulse point. She knew there would be a mark there tomorrow but couldn't bring herself to care as Casey led her towards the bedroom.

Placing Alex on to the bed Casey made sure Alex was watching as she unzipped her dress and slowly lowered it to reveal the lacy white underwear she was wearing. Seeing Alex swallow she slowly undid her bra making sure to graze her nails lightly across her nipples as she did so causing the blondes eyes to darken even more. Slowly lowering her panties so she was as naked as Alex she crawled up the bed and once again claimed her lips in a searing kiss.

All the hurried touched from before was replaced with slow deliberate touches and the scraping of teeth was replaced with soft lingering kisses. Positioning herself above the blonde she used her thigh to spread Alex's legs, entering her with two then three fingers causing Alex to arch up off the bed. Curing her fingers it didn't take long for Alex to cum panting Casey's name. Before she had chance to recover from her first orgasm Casey began kissing her way down Alex's stomach she ran her tongue through the waiting wetness.

Feeling Alex arch up from the bed Casey placed her hand to the bottom of Alex's stomach to stop her moving. Grazing Alex clit with her teeth before running the tip of her tongue around it and sucking it into her mouth. Feeling Alex's orgasm approaching Casey entered her once again scissoring her fingers until Alex came harder than the first time.

Kissing her way back up Alex's body Casey grinned at the sleepy expression on the blondes face, pulling the blanket over them she pulled her wife close and held her as they drifted off to sleep for the first time as a married couple.

Waking up the following morning they decided to make their announcements each phoning their own mother. After being on the phone for an hour with her parents Alex flopped back against the pillows. "My mom is throwing us a wedding reception party Saturday night."

"That's nice. Mine is thrilled she said and I quote 'It's about time you married her, you've been pining over each other for long enough.' I'm sure she we will be involved in fact I bet they are already in party planning mode."

Looking around at all the packed up boxes Alex realised just how much Casey's was giving up, "I have an idea, why don't we keep this place? My house is paid up and we can afford it that way when we come to the city we will have a home away from home?"

"You hate the city?" Frowned Casey.

"But you love it! Besides I've never really given it a chance. What do you say? We can take your clothes, books and personal stuff back and leave the big stuff here? I promised we could come visit the city once a month once the business is running smoothly."

"You would do that for me?" Asked Casey kneeling on the bed kissing Alex gently on the mouth.

"I would do anything for you." Smiled Alex pulling Casey into her arms they spent the rest of the afternoon making love and making plans.

After taking an extra day in New York Casey and Alex arrived home Saturday afternoon with just enough time to get ready for their party. Arriving at the Cabot ranch they were bombarded with questions and hugs after mingling with their friends and family Casey found herself cornered by her brother.

"A word sister dear." Snarled Richard taking Casey by the elbow and dragging her outside.

"Richard let go! Your hurting me." Snapped Casey.

"So you convinced her to marry you I'm impressed. It's amazing what you can achieve by dropping your pants."

"Fuck you!" Spat Casey.

Shrugging Richard asked, "Did you get the pre-nup as we discussed?"

"No, I married her because I love her not for some scheme you dreamed up." Replied Casey, feeling brave hoping Richard wouldn't resort to violence with a house full of people close by. She realised she was wrong when he raised his hand.

"You stupid selfish little tart you are going to pay for doing this..."

Coming out of the house to look for Casey after Abbie told her Richard had escorted her outside, Alex saw Richard with his hand raised to her wife and growled. "I wouldn't do that if I was you. My father owns several guns and I'm quiet happy to show you my prowess with them."

Relaxing at the sound if Alex's voice Casey moved to stand next to her wife who put her arm around her shoulders, "You okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." Replied Casey pleased her voice sounded strong.

"Why don't you head inside. I want a chat with Richard." Replied Alex in an icy tone not taking her eyes off of Richard. Looking between the two Casey pecked Alex on the cheek and headed back into the house.

Once Alex heard the door click shut she took a step towards Richard and pinned him up against the wall, despite being several pounds lighter than him her anger gave her extra strength.

"If you ever put your hands on her again it will be the last thing you ever do! I'm not afraid of you Richard."

Pushing Alex away he snapped "You come along and take what's rightfully mine and then threaten me? Listen to me you stupid bitch I want my business back and I'm going to get it no matter what..."

"Your father put it in my name not yours and one day it will go to my child. Mine and Casey's so look on the bright side it will stay in the family."

Softening his voice Richard tried to make himself sound sincere, "Be reasonable Alex, I just want to make my parents proud. You know how that feels. Now we're family I'm sure you're willing to give me back what's rightfully mine. We can work together with no hard feelings."

"No, the business was left to me and I intend to run it my way. You are not welcome there nor are you welcome in our home. If you threaten Casey again and I find out I will kick your ass. Do you understand?"

"Fuck you..."

"What's going on out here?" Asked Anne Novak as she made her way over.

"Nothing we were just discussing the price of hay." Smirked Richard.

"Well, do you mind if I borrow my new daughter in law for a chat?"

"Of course not, I was going to talk to the pretty little blonde anyway." Smirked Richard indicating Amanda who was chatting with Casey.

"Abbie will kick his ass if he tries it on with Amanda again." Said Alex with a grin.

Once Richard had walked away Anne turned to study Alex. "My husband put you in an awkward position and I will forever be grateful to you for respecting his wishes and taking on the business and all the complications that come with it. But if you married my daughter to protect your hold on the business then I am warning you I will destroy you. "

"Mrs Novak...Anne. You have known me since I was a young child and I hope you know me better than that. I have loved Casey since we were teenagers and when she left it broke my heart but since she had come back we have spent a lot of time talking and we both realised we loved each other. To some it might seem sudden but Casey knows me better than beyond else, hell she probably knows me better than I know myself. We spent years swapping secrets, dreams, hopes and fears. I promise you the only reason I married Casey was because I love her and can't imagine my life with out her. I promise you I won't ever hurt her or use her to further my business ambitions. I would give up everything I own for Casey."

Patting Alex on the arm Anne smiled at her, "I know that, I just needed to hear you say it out loud. I love my daughter and as her father isn't around to give you the 'If you hurt her speech' I would have to give it a go. How did I do?"

"I was terrified." Smiled Alex hugging the older woman.

"Come on let's head back inside, before Casey comes looking for daughter of mine can be quiet scary at times." Smiled Anne leading the way back to the party.

The rest of the evening was spent dancing, chatting, catching up with Abbie and Amanda and stealing kisses before they headed home. As they were walking home hand in hand with Rain running ahead of them Alex noticed Casey was chewing her lip, "Case?"

"Huh?" Mumbled Casey jumping as her thoughts were interrupted.

"What's wrong? Is this about Richard because I promise he won't hurt you. What was that all about anyway?"

"He was angry with me because I married you. I guess he thought I betrayed him. I'm sorry I don't want him to spoil our night." Replied Casey, feeling guilty at not telling Alex the complete reason behind their confrontation.

Pulling Casey close Alex knew there was more to it than Casey had said but she did to want to push Casey. "Promise me if he comes after you again you will tell me?"

Pulling Alex in for a soft passionate kiss Casey nodded and they started heading for home again and another night spent making love until the sun came up.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N a little fluff to help Alex and Casey settle into married life. Oh and a warning thins chapter may (will) conjure images of Casey in a wet white t-shirt. You're welcome.

Alex and Casey had been home from New York for a month and were settling into married life, spending their evenings either cuddled on the sofa, riding or walking Rain getting to know each other as adults and spouses. With each passing day they grew closer their love becoming stronger. Their nights were full of passion their love making ranging from the soft and tender to rough and carnal yet they always ended to same way with them falling asleep wrapped together. Casey had started working at the DA's office it was different from New York being as it was a small town she would be prosecuting everything from horse theft to the occasional murder. Alex had returned to work and with the help of Amanda and Abbie was moving forward in her plans for the business, they were in the process of revamping the website and arranging to remodel some old wooden huts to use as sleeping quarters for their weekend riding and hiking holidays.

On a dull Thursday afternoon Alex was in her office, she was supposed to be proofing the new brochures they had ordered instead she was daydreaming about her wife.

The night before they had got caught in a shower whilst out walking Rain the white long sleeved T-shirt Casey was wearing had turned see through clinging to her curves ann moulding around her perfect bra less breasts. As they took shelter under a tree Alex had been unable to resist pushing Casey against the tree, claiming her lips in a hard kiss.

"Ohh God Alex..." Moaned Casey as she felt her wife's hands making their way under her soaked shirt.

Not replying Alex began trailing kisses along Casey's jaw and throat her hands roaming over Casey's toned stomach, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Alex groaned as Casey began unbuttoning her own jeans before guiding Alex's hand into her waiting heat.

"Touch me please." Moaned Casey thrusting against Alex's fingers.

Feeling her wife's wetness against her finger tips Alex used the few inches of hight she had on Casey to lift her up. As Casey wrapped her legs around her Alex entered her with two fingers, making sure to curl them slightly she kept a fast pace causing Casey to quickly cum.

"If I had known this is how married life would be I would have married you years ago." Smirked Casey resting her head against Alex's shoulder.

"Right back at ya!" Replied Alex as she let Casey down carefully and help her adjust her clothing. "How about we go home and spend several hours enjoying married life?" Asked Alex as she wiggled her eyebrows.

That was exactly what they did not falling asleep until the early hours of the morning when they were both spent. Alex was pulled from her day dream by a knock on her office door.

"Hey boss, you got a minute?" Asked Abbie poking her head around Alex's office door.

Throwing her pen down Alex smiled at her best friend, "For you? Always. What's up?"

"Me and Amanda were wondering if you and the little lady want to come out for a meal and maybe some dancing tomorrow night?"

"Sounds good, I'll give Casey a text and see if she fancies it."

Pulling up the message screen on her phone she sent Casey a text.** 'Hi Case, Abbie and Amanda invited us for dinner and a club tomorrow night if you fancy it? Xx'**

"Cool it will be good to catch up, you've become even more of a hermit now your all married and grown up." Teased Abbie laughs when Alex flipped her off. "Seriously though, how is married life treating you?" Asked Abbie as she watched Alex think about Casey she could see the happiness on her best friends face.

"It's better that I could ever have imagined it could be. How are things with you and Amanda?" Asked Alex.

"Good, I was actually planning on asking her to move in with me." Blushed Abbie.

"It's about time!" Laughed Alex.

Hearing her phone chime she saw a reply from Casey. **'Sounds like fun, although I would rather be at home eating you...xx'**

Grinning Alex replied, **'You did that last night...I'm still having trouble walking. Xx'**

"Casey's up for it, you want me to drive?"offered Alex.

"No it's Amanda's turn to be the responsible adult. Pick you up about seven?"

"Sounds good. I'm looking forward to it." Replied Alex they spent an hour looking through the brochures and discussing the business plans before Alex left to pick Casey up from work.

As she was driving toward Casey's office Alex was looking forward to going out with her friends the following evening, she hadn't been out since Casey had come back to town and it would be good for them to socialise and she always enjoyed a night out with Abbie and Amanda even if they led to hangovers the next day.

Seeing she had twenty minutes before Casey was due to leave she decided to call in the florist and buy Casey some flowers she knew lilies were her wife's favourite. Deciding in on a dozen white lilies and a dozen red roses she headed up to Casey office. Knocking on the door she grinned at the sight of her wife behind her desk realising just how sexy a lawyer could be.

"Hi, I thought I'd come pick you up as your car is still in the shop." Said Alex with a kiss and a smile. "Oh and these are for you."

Taking the flowers and inhaling their sweet scent she smiled at Alex before drawing her in for a soft kiss. "You are so sweet! Thank you I'm almost done another ten minutes and then I'm all yours."

"There's no rush I'm happy to wait for you. How about I run to the store whilst you finish up? What do you fancy for dinner?"

"Anything as long as your not cooking!" Laughed Casey remembering the 'Lightly charred' meaning burnt to a crisp chicken Alex had presented the night before.

"I'm not that bad!" Protested Alex only to be silenced by Casey's raised eyebrow. Giving a soft chuckle she held her hands up in surrender and replied "Fine, how about we eat in town then?"

"I've had to keep my hands and mouth off you for the last twelve hours. I'm not sure I can last much longer! How about we get take out and head home and watch a movie?" Suggested Casey with a husk in her voice.

Swallowing several times Alex nodded before giving Casey a slow soft kiss. "That is one of the reasons I love you so much. I'll read the paper whilst you finish up and then we can pick up some food and head home."

It took Casey almost half an hour to finish her work owing to the kisses Alex kept stealing, packing up her brief case the two walked out of the office deciding on Italian for dinner. Alex placed their order and waited for their food whilst Casey went to the store and collected her dry cleaning. As she was walking back to Alex's truck she couldn't stop smiling at the sense of domestic bliss she was feeling.

Since the night of the party she hadn't heard from her brother and hoped that what ever Alex said to him had worked and he would leave them alone. She still felt a nagging sense of guilt and fear at not telling Alex about his plan or the threats he had made but she reasoned it would do nothing but upset everyone and she didn't want anything to spoil the relationship she had rebuilt with Alex. On the other hand she was worried he would use her silence as a wedge to come between them twisting things so it looked as if she was using Alex.

Seeing Alex coming out of the restaurant carrying their take out she shook her head and grinned at her wife. As they drove home with the radio playing softly and their hands intwined Casey couldn't imagine anything would be able to brake them apart. Arriving home Casey out the shopping away whilst Alex dished up dinner they worked in perfect harmony as if it was a routine they had been preforming for years rather than weeks. After an evening cuddled on the couch, a long soak in that bath and a night of love making it was finally Friday.

As Casey would be finishing work early she dropped Alex off at work before taking her truck to work, deciding she would use her lunch hour to find a new outfit and set of lingerie for their night out. Deciding on a pair of skinny black jeans and a turquoise silk halter top finished off with her new Jimmy Choo boots and leather jacket. Arriving home a little after three she was surprised to find Alex sitting on the porch.

"Hi, I thought you were working until five?" Asked Casey pecking Alex on the lips.

"I was but it was a slow day so I thought I would come home and surprise you. It's a perk of being the boss." Laughing the two headed inside. "Are you going to show me what you brought?"

"Nope, you will have to wait and see. I'm going to shower and start getting ready."

"But we're not going out until seven that's ages!" Whined Alex who had been hoping for a hot and heavy afternoon love making session.

Seeing the pouting expression on her wife's face Casey grinned as she walked towards the stairs making sure to sway her hips more than was strictly necessary she called, "You could always join me?" Over her shoulder giving a squeal of delight as she felt Alex's arms go around her.

Scooping Casey up in a fireman's lift Alex dashed for the stairs heading for their bedroom, once in their room she pushed Casey against the door and attacked her lips with fevered kisses. slipping her t-shirt over her head she threw it to the floor quickly followed by Casey's shirt. Kissing and nipping down the shorter woman's neck and collar bone, both were breathing heavily as they stumbled towards the bathroom.

Once in the shower Alex found herself pushed back against the wall as the Casey began biting and kissing her neck and chest. Dropping to her knee's she lifted one of Alex's long legs over her shoulder sliding her tongue through her wife's sodden folds she moaned loudly at the taste of her lovers arousal. Flicking her tongue over Alex's sensitive clit before sucking it into her mouth, feeling her lover tangle her fingers in her hair and pull her closer she moaned.

As she felt the vibrations of Casey's moan on her sensitive bundle of nerves Alex cried out, "Oh oh Casey, more I need you inside me. Please."

As she entered Alex with two fingers she heard the woman above her to cry out in pleasure and start pulling harder on her hair. Knowing neither of the wasn't going to be able to last much longer she increased her pace causing her lover to cum screaming her name. Feeling the force off Alex's climax Casey quickly followed her over the edge panting rose to kiss her lover causing Alex to moan at the taste of herself on her lovers lips.

Pushing Casey against the opposite wall of the shower holding and holding her hands above her head with one of her own she slid her hand over her lovers hard nipples pinching them between her finger tips causing the redhead to buck her hips. Sliding her hand lower she pulled one of Casey's long legs around her waist she slide two fingers inside of her thrusting hard, using her thumb to circle her hard clit it took just minute's for Casey to cum.

Panting they stood close together under the cooling spray, "God Alex I love you."

"You're not so bad yourself, I love you too Case I really do and I am so happy you are my wife."

Owing to several more bouts of love making the two were not ready when Abbie and Amanda arrived. Seeing the smirk on their friends faces the two knew they were in for an evening of teasing.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N. A night out on the town leads to some hot sexy times for Alex and Casey.

"Look who is finally out of bed." Drawled Abbie laughing as her friends blushed.

"Funny Carmichael." Replied Alex. They spent the twenty minute drive into town catching up and teasing each other. Arriving in town the four headed for the BBQ restaurant Abbie had picked Casey could feel her mouth watering and not just from the food as she watched Alex in conversation with Amanda she let her eyes run up Alex's jean covered legs starting with the heels she was wearing, the tight jeans that showed the blondes defined muscles and the tight t-shit she was wearing.

She was studying Alex so intently she didn't notice Abbie trying to get her attention until the taller woman gently bumped their shoulders together. "Try not to take her on the table." Grinning at the blush in Casey's face she added. "You enjoying being home?"

"Yeah, I mean I love New York but there is nothing quite like home. I didn't realise how mush I missed this place or the people until I came back."

"So your staying for good?" Asked Abbie wanting to make sure Casey wasn't going to hurt Alex.

"Of course, Alex made it very clear that this is where she wants to be and I want to be with her." Stopping she turned to look at Abbie. "Just ask?"

"Your not using her are you? Because if you hurt her or let that no good brother of yours hurt her I will kick your ass."

"Abbie I promise you I love Alex and I always have I would never hurt her or let anyone else hurt her. I should never have moved away in the first place, because it almost cost me the love of my life I am so thankful she gave me a second chance."

Smiling at the honesty in her friends voice Abbie gave her a smile and the two caught up with their women who had just reached the restaurant door. Walking to over to Alex, Casey slide her arm around her wife and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

Looking between her wife and best friend Alex asked, "Everything okay?"

Smiling at the concern in Alex's voice Casey replied, "Everything is fine we were just catching up. Come on let's head inside I'm starving." After a dinner filled with laughter and in the case of everyone but Amanda several glasses of beer the four decided to head for a club.

Arriving at the club the four made their way to a table by the dance floor before Abbie and Alex went to the bar for a round of drinks. Amanda smiled at Casey who hadn't taken her eyes of Alex as she walked away.

Noticing the younger blondes amused expression Casey blushed. "I'm allowed to stare."

"That you are. They do cut a striking pair don't they? Did you hear Abbie finally asked me to move in with her?" Giving a laugh she went on. "I mean we spent every night at her place anyway and all my stuff is practically there already. Bless her she really is clueless."

"That's Abbie for you. She loves you anyone can see that."

"Like how Alex looks at you, it's good to see you both looking so happy. Its like you were made for each other."

"Thank you I really am happy it's like everything has fallen into place. I think in some ways we were always going to end up together I really wish I hadn't tried to run away from it for so long."

"Your back now that's what matters." Watching the two at the bar Amanda laughed when she heard Casey give a growl and mutter "Excuse me." before marching towards the bar where a brunette was defiantly hitting on Alex. Deciding she didn't want to get thrown out she reluctantly followed her friend knowing Abbie would be less the helpful if Casey decided to slap the woman in fact Abbie would probably encourage her.

Turning to the persistent brunette she gave a polite smile "Thank you I'm flattered, but I'm really not interested I'm here with my wife."

"Well maybe next time you come without her." Purred the brunette running a hand down Alex's arm.

Before Alex had a chance to reply the brunette was forced to take a step back as she was confronted by a very angry Casey, "MY WIFE isn't interested in anything you have to offer so get lost."

"That's up to her ginger." Replied the woman giving Casey a scathing look. "Maybe she wants a change from vanilla."

"Vanilla, I'll have you know she spent the afternoon chanting my name." Looking the woman up and down Casey added. "You can leave now, I'm sure there is a street corner with your name on it." Snarled Casey shrugging off Alex's restraining hand.

"What did you just say?" Asked the shorter woman getting in Casey's face.

"Ooh cat fight!" Drawled Abbie leaning against the bar taking a swig of her beer.

"Abigail behave!" Said Amanda putting herself between the woman and Casey. "You need to leave. Just walk away."

"Screw you Blondie!" Replied the woman attempting to get past Amanda.

"Wow! Such eloquence they teach you that in trailer park school?" Smirked Casey.

Rolling her eyes and fighting a grin Alex tried to get Casey to walk away. "Case, come on leave it let's go enjoy the rest of our evening."

"Fine, but if she so much as looks at you again I'm going to slap the fake tan off her face." Growled Casey collecting her drink and stalking back to their table.

"Ah come on Cabot you spoiled what was sure to be a hell of a cat fight." Drawled Abbie only to receive a light slap on the back of the head from Amanda.

Watching as Amanda made her way toward their table Alex whispered, "Damn my wife is hot."

"Yep, you are so getting lucky when you get home." Grinned Abbie as they made their way over to the table. After several dances each becoming more risky than the previous ones, amusing conversations with friends and another show down with the woman from the bar Amanda drove them home and they arranged to go out again the following weekend, before the two women headed inside.

After kicking off her shoes and getting a glass of water Alex could see something was troubling Casey but every time she asked her concerns were shrugged off. Beginning to lose her patients Alex snapped "Talk to me please!"

"I told you I'm fine, you want something to drink?" Asked Casey her back to Alex as she looked out the window.

"No I want you to tell me what's on your mind." Replied Alex.

Turning from her spot staring out of the window Casey walked towards Alex backing her up until her back was against the wall. Pinning Alex's hand above her head Casey claimed her lips in a rough kiss, biting down on Alex's bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue. "Tell me your mine."

Looking into Casey's eyes dark with desire Alex had to swallow several times before she could answer, "I'm yours always."

"Say it again." Replied Casey as she bit down on Alex's pulse point.

"I'm yours, I'm yours." Moaned Alex her legs turning to jelly at the feeling if Casey's hot mouth on her skin.

Growling in response Casey leaned back and pulled Alex's shirt over her head before returning to her attack on the blondes neck. Pushing the straps of Alex's bra down Casey brought her mouth to a straining nipple, nipping it between her teeth until Alex hissed before soothing it with the flat of her tongue. Making sure to keep Alex pressed against the wall, Casey wrapped the blondes long legs around her waist as she claimed her lips once again in a hard kiss.

Feeling Casey's dominance Alex felt like there was a fire in her stomach she was so used to being in control of their love making she found herself aching to feel the redhead touch her where she most needed it. Bucking against her lover attempting to get some release, she gasped when she felt Casey nip the skin of her throat hard enough that there would be a mark there tomorrow but couldn't bring herself to care.

"You're my wife and only I get to touch you." Growled Casey claiming Alex's lips in a searing kiss as she took Alex's hand and led her towards their bedroom without braking the kiss.

Once in their bedroom Casey ordered Alex to strip once the blonde was naked she pushed Alex back on the bed and leaned over her, "So beautiful and all mine."

Once again claiming Alex's lips in a hard kiss she spread the blondes legs entering her with two then three fingers causing Alex to arch up off the bed. Curing her fingers it didn't take long for Alex to cum chanting Casey's name.

Nipping the blondes ear lobe between her teeth Casey whispered "You are mine never forget that."

Before Alex had chance to reply or fully recover from her first orgasm Casey kissed her way down Alex's stomach and ran her tongue through the waiting wetness. Using her hand to the stop Alex from moving Casey grazed Alex clit with her teeth before running the tip of her tongue around it and sucking it into her mouth. Feeling Alex's orgasm approaching Casey entered her once and began scissoring her fingers until Alex came harder than the first time.

Kissing her way up her panting lover, Casey placed gentle kisses in the marks she had made whilst they were making love before placing a gentle kiss on Alex's lips.

"That was! Wow!" Mumbled Alex.

"Good, I'm not done yet." Reaching into the bedside cabinet she pulled out their toy and told Alex to put it on. Once Alex was back in the bed she pushed her down and straddled her impaling herself on the toy. Feeling her lover rocking against her Alex knew she wasn't going to last long, pinching her nipples between her fingers they went over the edge at the same time, panting each other's name.

Sliding off her panting lover Casey Alex began kissing her way down Alex's toned body before running her tongue over the tip of the toy before taking in her mouth. Causing Alex to throw her head back and growl at the sight of her lovers mouth wrapped around their toy feeling her excitement building she tangled her fingers in Casey's hair watching as her wife used her free hand to make herself cum.

Slumping back against the pillows Alex unbuckled the harness and dropped the toy to the floor and pulled Casey into her arms. "That was amazing."

"Good. Remember that anytime a cheap two bit trailer park broad hits on you."

"I only have eyes for you. I love you case." Yawning she pressed a kiss to Casey's temple and the two soon drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N. Richards back which can only mean trouble is on the way.

Friday morning had started well for Casey she had got her car back from the shop and thanks to not needing to leave so early she and Alex had been able to start the day with a bang. On top of that she had won her first solo case and was sitting at her desk debating where to go for lunch when her assistant Lily buzzed her to let her know she had a visitor. Expecting it to be her boss or another of her colleagues she stood and opened the door paling when she saw Richard on the other side

"Well aren't you going to invite me in? I thought I would surprise my baby sister and take her for lunch to celebrate her being the new star of the DA's office." Turning his head he winked at Lily who was watching their exchange and added. "Although if I had known you had such a beautiful assistant I would have booked a table for three."

Stepping out of her office she looked at her young blonde assistant who was blushing at the attention Richard was giving her. Smiling she told Lily to take her lunch and invited Richard into her office making sure to leave the door partially open incase Richard became violent again. Standing behind her desk she asked, "What do you really want Richard? Don't give me the crap about wanting to see me."

Taking a seat he looked around the office taking in the pictures of Alex and Casey that sat on her desk some of them when they were youngsters as well as more recent pictures including one taken by Liv in their wedding day. "Such hostility. I just wanted to see you, catch up and make sure you are settling into married life and Alex is treating you right."

"Cut the crap!" Snapped Casey. "Why are you really here?"

When Richard replied all traces of the 'friendly brother' had vanished and was replaced with a tone of clear anger. "Fine, I've come to make you see sense. I want the business back Cassandra and as you married the woman who stole my business you are going to help me get it back just as we discussed. Trust me you don't want to make me angry."

"As I told you, I want no part of any plan to get the business back. I married Alex because I love her and she makes me happy. You need to except that and move on because I won't hurt her or let you hurt her do you understand?"

"What I understand is you have a week to get me my share of the business back or else I will destroy everything you hold dear starting with that pretty little blonde. It would be such a shame is her horse was to spook or her brakes were to fail especially on that bike of hers."

"If you so much as look at Alex I will make you pay. Don't you dare threaten her because it won't work I won't back down. Leave us alone Richard. I don't want you anywhere near her or me."

Unlike Casey, Richard had noticed a shadow outside the door and thanks to a friends who worked at the farm he knew that Alex had left work early to surprise Casey. She was going to take her for lunch to celebrate her win he was willing to bet that it was Alex that was outside the door. Smiling to himself you couldn't buy moments like this.

Making sure to soften his voice he went on, "Casey you might have feelings for her but you can't back out of our deal now. Family comes first hell even Alexandra knows that after all she stayed behind when her father was sick rather than go to New York with you. She cheated us out of our family business and now we can get it back."

"Richard..." Began Casey confused by the sudden gentleness that was in his voice.

"Look he sacrificed everything to put you through law school and she has taken it all away. You said it yourself the business should have come to us, how else are we going to be able to take care of mother and make sure fathers legacy is passed on. Now you need to get her to sign the papers and I will do the rest. It's for the best."

"I'm not..."

"Casey, if she really loved you she would have given it back the minute you two got married. By marrying you she has guaranteed that the business will remain hers even if we take her to court and contest the will. So it's time we showed her the Novak's aren't push overs." Standing he walked around the desk and pecked Casey on the cheek and whispered. "Have the papers signed and returned to me by the weekend or else."

"I told you I'm not destroying my marriage..."

Giving her a smirk he replied, "I wouldn't worry about that. You really should have shut your door." Walking out of Casey's office he gave Alex a smug grin as he walked past heading towards the lifts.

Fighting the urge to go after the irritating man and beat the crap out of him Alex stood up and took a deep breath before knocking on Casey's now closed office door, not waiting for an invitation to enter she walked in, "You must think I'm the worlds biggest idiot."

Casey had been sitting with her head in her hands so lost in thought that she had failed to notice the blonde until she spoke. Looking up she wonder what she had done to deserve such an afternoon. "Alex..."

"Why? Why did you lie to me? Was it all just a fucking lie to get the business back?"

"No Alex please let me explain..."

"Go on then I'm listening." Replied the blonde glaring at Casey.

"I...I...Richards plan had nothing to do with me."

"But you knew about it! Why didn't you tell me? Was it all a lie?" Turning to leave she was halted by Casey's voice.

"I didn't say anything because I thought he would realise we are married and I would never do anything to hurt you. Please Alex let me explain tonight at home? I don't want to lose you. I love you and I want our marriage to work."

"I'll be home by five and we can talk then. I warn you Casey I won't give up the business just because you opened your legs for me and whispered a few I love you's. You lied to me and kept on lying you could have told me of he was threatening you but you choose to keep it from me." Without waiting for Casey to reply Alex walked out and got into her truck, pulling out her phone she called Abbie and told her she felt unwell so would be taking the rest of the afternoon off before driving towards the lake.

Arriving at the lake Alex got out of the truck and started walking hoping she could clear her head and calm herself down enough to be able to at least talk rationally with Casey later. Was it all fake did Casey have feelings for her or she was just a really good actress. Walking for about an hour she sat down on a tree stump and let her mind wonder over the last few months she had thought everything was fine between the two of them, that Casey truly loved her but now she wasn't so sure.

Maybe it would be better to just end their marriage was their any point in being together if she couldn't trust Casey. On the other hand could she really be that mad at Casey if she had kept things from her as well? The nights that had spent wrapped in each other's arms swapping hopes, dreams discussing the business plans Alex had she could have told Casey about Richard. What a mess she finally married the woman of her dreams and they had both been keeping secrets from the start.

Slumping down in her seat Casey put her head in her hands and cried silent tears, she had made a mess of her marriage and she wouldn't blame Alex if she wanted a divorce and never want to see her again. Hearing her assistant returning from lunch she told her she would be working from home for the rest of the day and collected her briefcase and purse and left. Getting home she began putting together the blondes favourite meal hoping it would help calm Alex down and show her she loved her. Once everything was in the oven she went and sat on the porch hoping she could fix things with Alex.

Seeing Alex's truck pull up she took a deep breath at least the blonde had come home when she said she would so maybe they could work this out after all. Standing she waited until Alex was on the porch and gave her a tentative smile, "Hi, I made dinner. I thought seeing as neither off us had lunch we should eat before we talk."

"I'm not hungry. I need a shower." Replied Alex stepping around Casey.

"Alex can we talk please? We need to fix this." Yelled Casey.

Spinning around to face her wife Alex growled "Why so you can lie to me some more?" Her anger masking her hurt.

"I didn't mean to lie to you!" Yelled Casey frustrated that Alex wouldn't even look her in the eye. "I was frightened that if I told you what Richard said you wouldn't want to marry me. I love you Alex and that is the only reason I married you. Please don't let him come between us. The night I found out about the business I was angry and I let him get inside my head as soon as I calmed down I realised he was an idiot and told him so. He slapped me and threatened me but I never agreed to help him."

"He slapped you?" Asked Alex anger in her voice.

"That doesn't matter all I care about is fixing this because I love you and I would never do anything to deliberately hurt you. I made a mistake Alex please please forgive me."

"It matters to me, I'll kill him." Replied Alex walking towards the door.

"No! Just stay and talk to me please Alex. Don't let him win."

"He is dangerous why do think your father put the business in my name? Your brother wanted to sell it and leave your family with nothing so he had it changed into my name to protect you and your mom. That's all I tried to do! I didn't want the business not like this."

"My father put it in your name because a Richard wanted to sell the business. Why didn't you tell me? You have the nerve to yell at me for keeping secrets when you were doing the same damn thing!" Yelled Casey angry at the blondes double standards.

"I didn't think you needed to know that the person you thought was your brother was an ass on top of loosing your father. I didn't lie to you or try to deceive you I was only trying to protect you." Explained Alex.

Casey wasn't a good lawyer for nothing she had picked up on the blondes words, "What do you mean 'the person you thought of as a brother'?"

"Richard isn't your fathers. Your mom was pregnant when she met George when Richard found out he was unimpressed and demanded money your dad said no and then put the business in my name..." Realising she had said to much she added "My father made me promise not to tell you."

"That can't be true! My mother would have told me." Replied Casey slumping down on the sofa.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." Replied Alex sitting next to Casey on the sofa.

"Can we fix this?" Asked Casey with fear in her voice not looking at Alex.

"I don't know." Replied Alex in a broken voice.

There was silence as both women contemplated all they had learned and what to say next.


	14. Chapter 14

"Can we fix this?" Asked Casey with fear in her voice not looking at Alex afraid of what she would see in the blondes expressive blue eyes.

"I don't know." Replied Alex in a broken voice.

There was silence as both women contemplated all they had learned and what they could have done to stop it reaching that point. Each was lost in their own thoughts searching for something to say to fix it, or anything that would help begin fixing the rift that had opened between them.

After around half an hour of tense silence Casey spoke in a quiet voice. "Maybe I should go and stay with my mom tonight?"

"I think that might be a good idea or I can go stay with my parents or Abbie. Give us both time to calm down and get our thoughts in order." Replied Alex not looking at Casey. She knew if she looked into those green eyes she would cave in and she needed sometime to sort her thoughts out.

"No it's fine I'll go there are some things I need to discuss with my mother. We can talk tomorrow right? I want to fix this Alex. I can't lose you especially after knowing how good it can be between us." Said Casey.

Nodding Alex replied, "I promise, I want to fix this to Case. I have a meeting in the morning but will be free in the early afternoon and we can talk."

Standing up Casey looked at Alex sitting on the sofa with her head in her hands and said, "There is dinner in the oven please eat it. I love you Alex." Walking up the stairs Casey packed an overnight bag, packing one of Alex's t-shirts to sleep in she headed backdown stairs not surprised to find Alex and Rain missing.

Sighing she picked up her car keys and drove to her parents house relieved to see lights on she knocked on the door as she waited for her mom to answer the tears she had been holding back began to fall.

Anne Novak was just relaxing of the couch with a book and a glass of wine when there was a knock on the door looking through the window she saw Casey's car, smiling she opened the door only for her daughter to fall into her arms sobbing noticing the overnight bag at Casey's feet she asked, "Casey? Sweetheart what happened?"

"I lied to Alex and...can I stay here tonight?" Asked Casey.

"This is always going to be your home. Come in and we can talk I'm sure it's not as bad as you think. All newly weds have teething troubles." Replied Anne leading her daughter into the lounge and pouring her a glass of bourbon.

Waiting until Casey was calmer she asked in a gentle voice, "What happened?"

"It's a long story." Replied Casey.

"We have all night. Is it to do with the business?"

"In a way. Is Richard my brother?" Asked Casey.

Sighing Anne knew she would have to tell Casey everything. "He is your half brother. I was pregnant when I met George. How about this I'll make some tea and you tell me your story and I'll tell you mine. There have been too many secrets for two long."

Coming back into the lounge Anne was relived to see Casey looking calmer handing her one of the cups she sat down opposite her daughter and took a sip, "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Taking a deep breath Casey began to talk, "The night we found out about dad signing the business over to Alex I confronted her and we argued I said such hurtful things. As I was walking home Richard pulled up and we went for a drink, he tried to convince me that Alex had manipulated daddy into signing the business over to her. That I owed him because I had gone away to school and not stayed here like he had helping run the business. I told him we could appeal in court but he said I should marry Alex and get a prenup saying if she cheated I got everything and then after six months he would arrange it to look like she had cheated and we could take everything."

"Oh Casey please tell me you didn't go along with this?"

"No! I married her because I love her. I've always loved her. Richard wasn't happy when I turned him down he...he got violent. The night of the party he confronted me and warned me I would pay for not doing what he wanted."

Anne had her hand over her mouth by this point. "Oh sweetie, why didn't you say something?"

"You had just lost daddy and I didn't want to upset you I felt guilty for going away."

"You had to live your life we understood that and your father was so proud of you we both were. Why didn't you tell Alex about Richard?"

Hanging her head Casey replied, "I thought she would think I only married her for the business and that's not true, she is the only woman I have ever loved."

"So what happened?" Asked Anne.

"Today Richard turned up at my office he threatened me and the I guess he noticed the door was open and made out like I was helping him. Alex was outside the door she had come to take me for lunch and overheard what he said. When I tried to explain she was rightfully upset at me for keeping it from her. Then I find out she knew Richard was adopted and that's why dad put the business in her name. We fought and then agreed we needed to calm down before we talked properly tomorrow."

"Oh sweetie. I always knew he was a bad apple but your father just thought he needed to grow up. He is just like his father..his real father."

"Who is that?" Asked Casey not sure why Richard being adopted didn't seem that shocking.

Casey watched as her mother took a deep breath and looked at the floor before starting to speak her voice was so quiet she had to strain to hear what she was saying.

"His name was Max Clark and he was twenty-four and I was nineteen, he was a mechanic and he fixed my car. It was love at first sight I was infatuated he was a bad boy I guess you would say today. Anyway we courted for a while your grandparents hated him but I was young and head strong and thought I was in love with him. When I found out I was pregnant I thought he would be happy and we could get married and rent a little house."

Giving a bitter laugh she went on her voice impossibly quieter, "When I told him he got so angry he hit me and told me to get rid of the baby or else he would do it for me. I left him and ran away from home, I got a job as a waitress to pay for the baby. One day this man comes in and we start talking that's when I really knew what love was. Your father married me and raised Richard as his own he never used it against me. He even made me go and see my parents and fix our relationship because he knew I missed them and wanted them to meet their grandchildren. He was an amazing man and you are so much like him."

"How did Richard find out?"

"I'm not sure how he found out. He was so angry accusing your father of never loving him it broke George's heart. I didn't know he had put the business in Alex's name until after it happened and Alexander came and told me George had done it to stop Richard selling it..."

Neither women had heard Richard arrive and so jumped when he spoke "So that's why he did it, he was frightened I would sell leaving you with nothing. He was right to worry."

"Richard..." Began Anne only to be interrupted by a very angry Casey who marched forward and slapped Richards face.

"You lying no good son of a bitch. You tried to manipulate every one and ruin my relationship with Alex all for money? You make me sick. Well no matter what happens I will make sure you never get the business back or anything that came from my father." Seeing Richard raise his hand she continued. "Go on hit me and I will report you to the police. That's after Alex kicks your ass."

"How dare you.." Started Richard not used to anyone standing up to him.

"No how dare you! My father raised you like you were his son, he loved you, taught you and provided for you and you repaid him by attempting to blackmail him and then me all for money. Your a disgrace."

"She's right Richard. I want you to leave this house and never come back."

"You can't do this to me! I'm your son." Yelled Richard his anger making his face red.

"Yes I can, you tried to blackmail your sister and then you hit her. You're no son of mine. Get out."

Looking between the two women Richard yelled, "You'll pay for this!" And walked out slamming the door.

Hearing his truck screech out of the drive Anne slumped down onto the sofa and began to cry walking over Casey wrapped her arms around her mother until they both felt calmer.

"I'm going to talk to Alex this is partly my fault and I need to put it right." Said Anne standing up seeing Casey about to object she added. "I won't be long. Eat something please. I'll call you when I'm on my way back. I love you Cassandra and I'm proud you're my daughter."

Richard was beyond angry as he drove towards Alex's house he intended to make the blonde pay pulling up he watched as Alex started her bike and took off down the road. Giving her a head start he followed behind her with his lights off waiting until they were on an empty stretch of road. Once they were the only two on the road he pressed down on the accelerator and hit the rear wheel of Alex's bike sending it across the road. He smiled as he watched the blonde bouncing down the tarmac, turning his truck around he drive in the opposite direction he didn't bother to look back.

After walking Rain Alex had returned home and although she had told Casey to go she was disappointed when she got home and found the house empty. After pacing the house she had decided to take her bike out for a ride and clear her head before heading to the Novak's to get Casey to come home they were both in the wrong and she missed her wife already.

Alex had been so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed there was anything behind her until she heard the scream of an engine and felt the impact that sent her flying. As she laid staring up at the dark sky she could feel the blood soaking into her shirt her last thought was of Casey.

Amanda and Abbie had decided to go to the cinema in town after work driving back Abbie looked across at her lover who had fallen asleep with her head against the window. The light of an oncoming truck attracting her attention as it only had one headlight and was driving extremely fast. Seeing debris scattered across the road she slowed down slamming on her brakes as her lights picked out the shape of a body laying motionless in the road. Shaking Amanda awake she yelled "call 911." As she jumped out running to the still figure recognising the bike and the blonde hair she called. "Alex."

Dropping to her knees she was relieved to find a weak pulse, "Hold on Alex the ambulance is on it's way." Looking up at Amanda she could see her fear reflected on her girlfriends face as they waited for the ambulance.


	15. Chapter 15

As they waited for the ambulance it felt to Abbie as if they had been waiting forever when in reality it's probably only a matter of minutes. In that time Alex never moved or made a sound and if it hadn't been for the feeling of her friends steady pulse under her fingers Abbie would have worried her friend was dead.

"We should call Casey and Alexander." Said Amanda as she kept pressure on the gash in Alex's leg which seemed to bleeding the most.

"Alexander is away, he took Charlotte on a cruise for their anniversary. Call Casey she should be here, I know they had a row earlier so try her mobile or her moms place. The numbers are on my phone if you don't have them." Explained Abbie taking over from Amanda.

Walking back it the truck Amanda grabbed Abbie's cell phone and after trying both Casey's cell and her mothers phone several times and receiving no answer she walked back to Abbie, "No answer on either. I don't want to leave this sort of news on her voicemail."

"What the hell happened Alex is always so carful on her bike?" Yelled Abbie frustration and fear in her voice.

"That truck you saw you think it hit her?" Asked Amanda as the sirens reached them.

"You hear that Alex? Help is here. Just hold on sweetie." Looking at her girlfriend she replied "Maybe. Thing is I recognise the damn thing I just can't place it. "

"Maybe once you relax and we know Alex is okay it will come back to you." Trying Casey again and getting no answer she looked at Abbie. "Casey still isn't answering."  
As it was a small town Amanda and Abbie knew the paramedics that arrived, "Laura, thank god. She hasn't woken up or moved since we arrived she has a pulse. Her leg seems to be bleeding the most."

"Okay let's take a look. Any idea what happened?"

"No, we were driving home from town when this truck shot past us all banged up and then I saw the debris on the road and someone laying there. I didn't know it was Alex until I got out, is she going to be okay?"

Laura had known the three since they were born and knew how close they were and that Alex had finally married Casey. She wanted to reassure Abbie but the wound to Alex's head was worrying her. Sighing she relied. "It's too soon to say. She is young and healthy so that's in her favour, we will know more once we get to the hospital. Either of you want to come with us? We can only take one of you."

Looking at Amanda who was still holding Alex's hand and said. "You go with Alex I'll go find Casey. Keep me posted and I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you."

"I love you too be carful please." Asked Amanda knowing Abbie's tendency to drive fast at the best of times but especially when she was upset and didn't want to see her hurt in an accident.

"Promise." Abbie watched as the ambulance sped off.

After giving a quick statement to the sheriff and arranging to go into the station the following day to give a more thorough statement she jumped in her truck to go find Casey. After trying Alex's and Casey house she headed for the Novak's place.

Pulling up she was relieved to see Casey and Anne's cars on the drive, seeing the house in darkness it occurred to her how late it was. Knocking on the door it took a while for Anne to answer, taking in the sight the blood that stains on Abbie's clothing she frowned, "Abbie?"

"Anne, I'm sorry I know it's late but is Casey here? There's been an accident..."

Neither of them had heard Casey coming down the stairs and both jumped when she asked, "An accident?"

"Come in Abbie and you can explain." Said Anne stepping aside to allow the shaking woman to enter the house.

"It's Alex she came off her bike. Amanda is with her at the hospital but we couldn't get hold of you which is why I'm here." Replied Abbie.

"How bad is it?" Asked Anne watching Casey who had become very pale.

"I'm not sure, we should head to the hospital. You get changed and I'll drive us in." Replied Abbie in a gentle voice her attention also on the pale redhead who had yet to speak. "Casey, you okay?"

"I can't go! She hates me she won't want me there's this is all my fault." Began Casey starting to panic.

Leading her daughter over to the sofa and sending Abbie to fetch a glass of water, she knelt down and held Casey's hands, "Just breath, that's it nice and slowly." Taking the glass from Abbie she handed it to Casey who took a few sips. "Better?"

"Yeah I'm sorry. We should call her parents." Replied Casey.

"Their away. You need to go to the hospital. Casey she would want you there no matter how angry she was earlier. She loves you, she always has." Replied Abbie gently.

"I should get dressed." Replied Casey standing up and heading for the stairs. Once she was alone Casey sat on the edge of her bed taking a few calming breaths. What if Alex died? Was it her fault? She had hurt Alex and they had fought what of she was distracted when she came off her bike? What of Richard had hurt her like he threatened?

Rushing to her bathroom she dropped to her knee's retching until her throat hurt, feeling a hand rubbing soft circles on her back she expected it to be her mom but was surprised to find it was Abbie.

"Here you go. Amanda just called Alex is in surgery she has a nasty concussion, cuts and bruises and her leg is broken and will need to be pinned." Handing Casey a warm flannel she went on. "We should head over so she doesn't wake up alone."

"I'll get dressed. Do you want to borrow some clothes?"

Looking down at herself Abbie gave a small smile, "If you don't mind."

"Not at all." Heading over to the wardrobe she had stored some of her clothes her until she could convince Alex to get a bigger closet. "Help yourself and if you need something's for Amanda as well.

Thanks Case." Grabbing jeans and a long sleeved t-short for her and the same for Amanda she headed into the guest room to change and wash off the blood that had soaked through her clothes.

"Make sure you keep what your wearing though incase the police need them." Added Casey.

Frowning Abbie asked "Why would the police need them?"

"Incase it wasn't an accident. Richard was here earlier and we had a row. Mom told him to leave and I slapped him and told him he would never get a penny from the business or anything else from the Novak portfolio. What if he did something to Alex's bike?"

"The truck." Replied Abbie as it all clicked into place.

"What truck?"

"Just before we found Alex a truck raced past it was damaged at the front and only had one head light. I knew it, I just couldn't work out where I had seen it before."

"We need to tell the police. What if he goes to the hospital?" Replied Casey panicking again until she felt her mother place a hand on her arm.

"You two get to the hospital I'll call the sheriff and tell him what's going on. Then I will come and meet you at the hospital."

Agreeing the two quickly got ready and headed to the hospital. The drive was to the hospital was silent and thick with tension. Once they arrived Abbie parked the truck and the two headed inside seeing Amanda they rushed over.

"Amanda. Any news?" Asked Abbie as she pulled her lover in for a hug. "I brought you some clothes to change into."

"Not since I called you. Hey Casey, they need you to fill out some forms and stuff at reception. Thank you honey, you go with Casey I'll get changed I won't be a minute."

"Put your clothes in the bag once your done the police might need them. We think there is a chance Richard did something to Alex's bike."

"Oh god! The truck you saw you said you recognised it. I won't be long."

Watching Amanda walk towards the restrooms to change Abbie took Casey's elbow and the two headed over to the reception desk for Casey to fill out the forms. Once the forms were done they rejoined Amanda in the waiting room and waited for an update on Alex. After an hour they were joined by Anne Novak.

"So I spoke to Sheriff Whyte and he is sending someone to check out Richards truck and will post a deputy outsides Alex's door. Have you heard anything?"

"The nurse said she will be in surgery for at least another hour." Replied Amanda.

"I'm going it get some coffee. Who wants some?" Asked Abbie. Receiving affirmative responses from Anne, Amanda and silence from Casey she headed for her truck to arrange cover for work as she walked into the car park she saw a figure leaning against her truck.

"You slimy bastard! What did you do?" Demanded Abbie seeing Richard calmly leaning against her truck.

"I heard my sister in law had been injured and I'm just here to offer my support."

"From the car park. The police are on their way."

Looking around he stepped towards Abbie, "Is she going to make it?"

"Yes! So your little plan failed." Replied Abbie not backing down

"For now. Tell my dear mother and bitch of a sister I said hello." Snarled Richard. Before turning and heading for his truck and screeching out of the car park just as a police cruiser pulled in.

Slumping against her truck as her adrenaline left her Abbie took a deep breath and made the calls she needed to make, spoke to the deputy and got the coffee's before heading back to the others. Filling them in on what happened they spent half an hour discussing Richards threats when a doctor came through the doors and headed towards them.

"Family of Alexandra Cabot?"

Standing up Casey replied, "Yes that's us. Is she going to be okay?"

"Mrs Cabot is very lucky had she not been wearing the correct protective clothing this would be a very different conversation as it is other then a concussion and some cuts bruises the biggest injury she sustained is a broken leg. We have pinned it and she will be on crutches for at least three months and will then need physical therapy to regain full strength in the leg. It will be a long road but she will make a full recovery."

"Thank God. Can I see her?" Asked Casey.

"As soon as she is in her room." Smiled the doctor before giving them one last smile and heading off to save some more lives.

Once the doctor had left Anne gave Casey a hug and they settled down to wait until she could see Casey. An hour later a nurse came and collected taking Casey her back to Alex's room.

"I should warn you she is hooked up to a drip and some machines, she lost a lot of blood and will look pale. Try not to panic it's natural."

"Thank you." Replied Casey giving the nurse a small smile. Seeing Alex laying on the bed still and pale she lost the battle with the tears she had been holding back.

"Oh Alex sweetie, I'm so sorry I lied to you and I'm sorry you were hurt because of me. I love you so much please wake up because I can't lose you." Said Casey taking Alex's hand carefully in her own. At some point in the early hours of the morning Casey must have fallen asleep, waking with a start as she heard someone whisper her name.

"Casey?" Croaked Alex her throat dry.

"Hi, I'm here beautiful. No don't try and sit up, I'll get you some water."

Taking a few grateful sips Alex's slumped back down against the pillows. "Be here when I wake up?

"Always darling. Always." Whispered Casey.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N, italics mean flashbacks.

As Casey sat watching Alex sleep her mind was filled with what ifs, what if Alex died? What if Richard tried again? What if Alex never forgave her? Hearing the door open she smiled at her mother who came in bearing a cup of coffee.

Handing Casey a cup she gave her a reassuring smile. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Taking a sip Casey gave an appreciative moan and gave her mom a tired smile.

"How's she doing?" Asked Anne.

"She hasn't woken up again. What if she doesn't forgive me mom? I can't lose her I love her."

"You won't. She loves you and the two of you will work this out it might take some time but you get there your both too stubborn not to. I rang Alexander and Charlotte they are flying back tomorrow and I sent Abbie and Amanda home. They are going to check in on the farm and them swing by to see Alex tomorrow afternoon."

"Thanks mom, I don't know what I would do without you. I hadn't even thought about the business or work my mind was focused on just Alex. I'll call my boss later and arrange time off she is going to need help moving around for a while."

"You should try and get some sleep." Seeing her daughter about to object she held her hand up and went on. "You don't have to leave their is a couch over their and I will sit here with Alex until either she wakes up or you do. I promise."

Finishing her coffee Casey pressed a gentle kiss to Alex's cheek and headed over to the couch pulling her jumper over her she closed her eyes taking some deep relaxing breaths Casey was soon asleep.

Watching as her daughter fell asleep on the couch Anne took Alex's hand gently in hers and sat quietly praying for Alex, for Casey and for Richard. As she watched the sun begin to rise she thought about the first time she knew Casey was in love with Alex.

_The two girls had just turned sixteen and Alex had been away for two weeks visiting family, in those two weeks Casey had been quiet and withdrawn spending more time than usual shut up in her room alone. The day Alex was due back Casey was awake before sunrise and was looking out of the window waiting for Alex to come over and see her._

_Smiling at her daughter Anne said, "They won't be back until this afternoon. Why don't you go and get some fresh air."_

_"No, I'll wait. I don't want to miss her." Replied Casey._

_"You really missed her didn't you?" Asked Anne with a smile._

_"Of course she's my best friend." Replied Casey._

_"Cassandra, do you love Alex?" Asked Anne._

_"She's my friend of course I love her." Replied Casey not looking at her mom._

_Sighing Anne sat down and waited until Casey was looking at her before she spoke again, "Its okay if you love her as more than a friend. Me and your dad we won't stop loving you just because you have feelings for a woman. I hope you know that?"_

_"Thank you mom. I love you." Replied Casey giving her mother a hug._

_"I love you too. Now how about we make a chocolate cake, it's Alex's favourite?"_

_"Can we put chocolate frosting on it?" Pleaded Casey giving her mom her best puppy dog eyes._

_"Of course sweetie."_

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realise Alex was awake until the young woman spoke.

"Anne?"

"Hi sleepyhead, how you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"Casey." Replied Alex.

Smiling down at Alex she wasn't sure if Alex was asking for Casey or about her. "She's here, you want me to wake her?"

"No she should sleep. Besides they gave me the good pain killers." Slurred Alex as she felt her eyes getting heavy again.

"Sleep Sweetie, Casey will be here when you wake up I promise." Once Alex was once again asleep Anne let her mind wonder to the week Casey had left for school.

_It had been a week since they had waved their daughter off at the airport and Anne had returned home from the market surprised to find Alex waiting on their porch._

_"Hi you get confused as to where you live?" Teased Anne at times when the girls had been younger it felt as if Alex lived at their house and she was sure the Cabot's felt the same about Casey and the amount of time she spent at their house._

_Smiling at the woman she considered a second mother Alex shook her head."No I just..."_

_"Missed Casey?" Finished Anne._

_"Yeah. It's only be a week and we have spoken every day but it's not the same." Replied Alex._

_"How about you come in and we bake a chocolate cake and reminisce?" Offered Anne smiling as she saw Alex's face split in a wide smile, the two made cake and spent the afternoon talking about Casey before calling her and chatting over the phone for an hour._

Waking up Casey could see her mother was deep in thought "Mom?" Getting no response she walked over and gently touched her mothers shoulder causing her to jump.

"Sorry sweetie, I was miles away. Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I didn't think I would sleep. Did Alex wake up or did the doctor come in?"

"She woke up briefly but was asleep again within minutes. The nurse came in and checked her vitals she said the pain killers would make her drowsy."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a couple of hours before Anne decided to head home and get some sleep promising she would be back later. Once her mother had left Casey sat holding Alex's hand gently talking to her about anything that came into her minds rom baseball to legal case studies.

"You talk too much." Mumbled Alex.

Grinning Casey replied, "Well I'm a lawyer what did you expect? How are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck." Joked Alex.

"Not funny Cabot." Glared Casey. "I'll let the nurses know you're awake and still a smart ass."

After lunch their was a knock on the door and a deputy Casey recognised as someone she had worked with poked his head around the door.

"Hi my name is Deputy Harring, I was wondering if you were up to giving a statement?"

"Sure." After getting Casey to help her sit up Alex addressed Harring. "I'm not sure I will be much help most of what happened is a blank to me."

Giving Alex a gentle smile he said, "Just tell us what you remember and anytime you feel as if you need a breather just say."

Taking a deep breath Alex began "I took my bike for a ride, I had been out for about an hour when suddenly I was hit from behind, I must of hit my head because that's all I remember. "

"You didn't see who hit you? The make of the vehicle? Colour?" Asked Harring.

"No, nothing. I'm sorry." Replied Alex.

"Hey, it's okay sweetie." Replied Casey gently stroking her fingers through Alex's hair, smiling as she felt her wife start to relax. "Is that everything? It's just Alex needs to rest."

"That's it for now. If you remember anything else don't hesitate to call. We will have a deputy outside until we find Richard?" Added the deputy in a kind voice.

"Richard?" Asked Alex looking between the deputy and Casey.

"Miss Carmichael saw his truck speeding away from the scene and he later appeared at the hospital and threatened to harm you again." Replied the deputy. "Plus we all know he is a slimy git. Uh no offence Casey."

Giving Harring a reassuring smile Casey replied, "That's one name for him."

After the deputy said his good byes the two woman sat in silence for a while before Alex broke it, "I was on my way to see you, I hate that we fought."

"I hate it to, I should have told you I was just frightened I would lose you again." Replied Casey pressing a kiss to the back of Alex's hand.

"You will never lose me I promise."

"I lied to you..." Started Casey.

"No we lied to each other it's not all on you Casey." Interrupted Alex. "I love you sweetheart and I'm not going to walk away from you just because we hit a bump in the road. I'm sure over the course of our marriage we are going to have many fights but that doesn't mean we stop loving each other."

"What about Richard?" Asked Casey.

"We will deal with him together you're not alone Casey I promise I will always be by your side, through the good and the bad."

"I love you Alex. I'm glad we're okay I was so afraid I was going to lose you after we fought and then when Abbie said there had been an accident I thought my heart was going to stop. I never even considered marrying you just for the business."

"I know and I'm sorry I said otherwise I was just angry."

"I know that. I love you Alex."

"I love you to Casey." Yawned Alex. "Lay with me?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Lay this side and you will be fine." Replied Alex indicating the left side of her body. Climbing up onto the bed Casey laid her head on Alex's chest and the two were soon asleep.

**Three weeks later.**  
It was three weeks before Alex was allowed to leave hospital she could walk on her crutches over small distances but because of her still healing ribs she needed help. Arranging some time off work Casey was looking forward to having her wife home and hoped they could use the time to fully repair their marriage.

There had been no sign of Richard he had disappeared but the police were still looking for him, Anne had gone to stay with her sister in Dallas and the sheriff had a unit driving by their house and business several times a day.

Arriving home Casey settled Alex on the sofa and headed into the kitchen to put the groceries away and make some coffee. Walking back in she smiled at the look of concentration on the blondes face as she attempted to reach the TV remote without jostling her ribs or leg. She was suddenly struck with the idea of a little blonde girl with her tongue poking out as she concentrated the way Alex did.

Noticing Casey was watching her Alex was worried by the look on her wife's face, "Casey? Sweetie you okay?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Replied Casey with a smile.

"About what?" Asked Alex titling her head to study her wife.

"Nothing important. Do you want something to eat?" Replied Casey.

"No, I want you to tell me what you were looking so thoughtful about?" Replied Alex.

"I told you..." Started Casey only to be interrupted by Alex.

"I thought we were going to talk more." Replied Alex with a raised eyebrow.

Walking over to the blonde Casey pressed a gentle kiss to her mouth, "I was thinking about a little blue eyes blonde girl who pokes her tongue out when she concentrates." Blushed Casey.

"You want children?" Asked Alex.

"Yeah, I mean not at the moment but maybe in a year or so. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess when ever I imagine children I see them looking like you, all red hair and freckles." Replied Alex.

"Maybe we can have one of each." Smiled Casey leaning forward and claiming Alex's lips in a soft kiss feeling Alex deepen the kiss she pulled back, "Now now Mrs Cabot you know the doctor said none of that for at least a month."

"The man's an idiot." Grumbled Alex.

"How about we snuggle up in bed and catch up on that Law and Order show you like, you know the one with the hot detective?" Agreeing the two made their way upstairs and spent the day relaxing and watching TV breathing in the others presence and continuing on the path of healing.

**One month later,**  
Hearing the gunshot ring through the early afternoon silence Alex watched in horror as Abbie reached the truck before she did and pulled Casey out. Even from her distance could see the blood that soaked through her wife's t-shirt.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N. I hope this makes sense. leave your thoughts.

Hearing the gunshot ring through the early afternoon silence Alex watched in horror as Abbie reached the truck before she did and pulled Casey out. Even from her distance could see the blood that soaked through her wife's t-shirt.

**Nine hours earlier.**  
Waking up Casey rolled over and watched her wife who was still asleep in the month since Alex's accident they had got closer and spent hours making plans for their future. They planned holidays, trips to the city, to start trying for a baby after Christmas and to redecorate their house. Smiling she lent down and pressed a gentle kiss to Alex's jaw, before moving up to the corner of her month and once Alex was lucid she claimed her lips in a gentle kiss filled with love.

"Wow! What a way to wake up." Smiled Alex pulling Casey in for another kiss threading her fingers through her wife's hair.

"How are you feeling this morning? Any pain?" Asked Casey resting her head in Alex's chest.

"No more than usual it's getting better each day, I really hope the doctor clears me to get back to work today even part time and I really hope he clears me for other activities." Smirked Alex.

Leaning up on one elbow Casey looked down at Alex with a matching grin. "That makes two of us." Leaning down to kiss Alex she moaned when she heard her cell phone start to ring. "That's work I have to get it." Laughed Casey as Alex tightened her hold around her waist, kissing her wife on the lips she slipped from the bed and padded over to get her phone.

"Novak...I'm on leave until the end of next week...no it's fine I can be there for ten after I've dropped Alex of at physical therapy...okay Lily...No it's fine I'll see you then." Hanging up she sighed and turned to address her wife who had just emerged from the bathroom. She had to swallow several time as she took in the sight of a towel clad Alex fresh from the shower. "I have to go into the office for a while will you be okay on your own?"

"Of course, I'll miss up you but I guess that little blonde therapist will have to serve as my incentive to complete my exercises." Smirked Alex dodging the swat Casey aimed at her.

"Watch it Cabot or you will be sleeping on the couch for the next month." Started Casey only to be cut off by Alex claiming her mouth in a deep kiss that left them both breathless as it ended.

"If you promise me more kisses like that then I will rock therapy." Grinned Alex as she watched Casey sway towards the bathroom.

After breakfast Casey drove them into town using Alex's truck as it was easier for the blonde to get in and out of. After dropping Alex off at the hospital she headed for the office, pulling into the underground car park she was looking down at her phones intending to text Alex and so failed to notice a figure approaching the passenger door until it was opened.

Sliding into the truck Richard pulled a small handgun from under his jacket and pointed it at Casey, "Scream and I'll shoot. Drive." Casey's hands were shaking so hard she dropped the keys as she was trying to get them into the ignition, "Don't try my patients Cassandra. I will shoot you."

"Sorry." Mumbled Casey getting the truck started she backed out of the space and headed for the exit giving the frowning security guard a small smile she pulled out into mid morning traffic. "Which way?"

"Head towards mothers house. We can talk in private there." After a few minutes of silence he turned and sneered, "How is your wife?"

"Leave her out of this." Replied Casey tightening her hands on the steering wheel.

"Now now that's not the attitude to take dear sister I was just trying to be friendly."

"Friendly? You knocked Alex off her bike you could have killed her and now you're holding a gun on me forcing me to drive you god knows where. That's real friendly." Replied Casey with sarcasm lacing her tone.

Losing his patients with Casey Richard grabbed a handful of her hair cause the Casey to yank the steering wheel and the truck to swerve across the empty road. "You are in no position to be high and mighty, I will shoot you if you don't cooperate."

Feeling her eyes water at the pain Casey tried to pull away, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry please let go before we crash."

Letting go Richard was breathing heavily. "Let's try that again. How is Alex?"

"Getting better every day. When she finds out what you've done she will kick your ass." Replied Casey trying to think of a way of letting Alex know what was going on, she hoped once she didn't pick Alex up she would know something was wrong and come looking for her.

"Where is she today?" Asked Richard not wanting the blonde to come along and spoil his plans.

"At the hospital." Replied Casey hoping he would leave Alex out of whatever he had planned. "She will be there all day."

"Good and mother where is she?"

"Away, visiting family. Safe from you." Snapped Casey.

"Good it's just the two of us." Replied Richard thinking his plan was falling into place and their would be no one to stop him getting what was rightfully his.

They had been driving for forty minutes in silence when Casey spoke, "What is it that you want?"

"I want what's mine. Now shut up and drive." As silence fell again Richard thought back to the night he confronted his so called father for the last time.

Richard had spent the day in the bar building up his courage how could his mother lie to him all these years. If it hadn't been for his truck going wrong in Dallas and him taking it into Max Clark's garage to be repaired he doubted he would ever have been told the truth. When he had confront his 'parents' they hadn't even tried to deny it, how dare they keep his birth father a secret they had no right. It explained why Casey was always his parents favourite.

Heading for the house he was relieved to see his mother's car wasn't on the drive and him and George could talk in peace. Not that he had much to say he just wanted what was his and then he would be gone. Walking in he headed straight for his fathers study knowing that if his mother was out George would be working.

George looked up as the door opened seeing Richard leaning against the door frame he could tell he was drunk and knew this conversation wasn't going to go well.

"Hello daddy." Slurred Richard coming to sit opposite the desk.

"Richard, you're drunk go sleep it off and we can talk in the morning." Replied George in a firm voice not willing to be drawn into an argument.

"I don't have much to say. I just want what's mine and then I'm gone and you won't ever have to see me again."

"What's yours?" Asked George frowning. "You have had everything from this family, a home, a job and a comfortable and loving up brining. What more do you want?"

"I want fifty thousand dollars and I want it now." Yelled Richard getting to his feet and starting to demolish things in the office, "You never loved me! I was always a disappointment and Cassandra was the golden child. Yes Casey we'll pay for law school whilst Richard stays behind and runs the business."

Standing George approached the man before him, the man he considered his son, the man he loved and always had. "Richard I told you before you are my son and I love you but you're not getting any money from me."

Losing his temper Richard had shoved George so hard the older man had fallen backwards hitting his head hard in the desk. Breathing heavily Richard began to worry when George didn't move leaning down he swallowed rapidly when he couldn't find a pulse. Panicking he ran from the room and sped down the road pulling over after several miles he rushed to the side of the road losing the contents of his stomach.

Snapping out of his thoughts he realised they were almost there. "Park around the back away from prying eyes."

After leaving her appointment Alex waited an hour for Casey to arrive or at least call, getting worried she called Abbie, "Abbie, Alex didn't pick me up from therapy and when I called her office they said she never arrived. I'm really worried can you meet me? Thank you."

Sitting on the bench Alex tried Casey's cell phone several times getting more worried as she kept getting Abbie pull up she hobbled to the truck and climbed in, "Thank god. I can't get hold of her what if Richards got her?"

"Alex, calm down maybe she broke down and her phone is out of juice. Let's retrace her steps, where was she heading after dropping you off?"

"The office one of her cases has been brought forwards and she needed to pick up some files. Abbie I have a really bad feeling about this."

Looking at her friend she could see the fear in her eyes and pressed down harder on the accelerator, neither woman spoke until they pulled up outside Casey's office.

Heading over to the parking attendant Alex asked, "Hey Ken, did Casey arrive?" Seeing him give a nod she asked, "Is she still here?"

"No I only remember because she pulled in and a man got in and then they pulled out again."

"Did you recognise the guy with her?" Asked Abbie.

"Funny you should ask that I've seen him before with Lily, you know Casey's assistant I think he's her boyfriend."

"Thank you." Called Alex as the two rushed inside heading for Casey's office and her assistant. "Lily, where's Casey?"

"I don't know she never made it in." Replied the younger woman not making eye contact.

Deciding they didn't have time for this Abbie dragged her up by the collar, "I'll ask once more and if you lie I will kick you're ass. Where's Casey?"

"With Richard." Replied Lily her bravado fleeing under the glare of the two women. "He asked me to get her to come in so they could talk. He didn't hit you and he knew you had poisoned Casey against himself just wanted to talk to his sister."

"Where was he taking her?" Demanded Alex.

"There mother's place. He just wanted to talk." Called Lily as the two women rushed towards the elevator.

Getting back into Abbie's truck they headed for the Novak's ranch the speedometer didn't dip below a hundred. Screeching into the Novak's driveway they couldn't see the truck.

"Pull round the back." Said Alex. As they came to a stop they could see the two arguing in the truck but were too far away to hear what was being said.

Casey saw Abbie's truck speeding down the drive and tried to calm her brother down. "Richard, please put the gun down! I'll give you money and you can leave. Please don't shoot me." Begged Casey."It's not too late."

"It's too late for that, he should have given me the money and then he wouldn't have died. Why didn't he just give it to me?"

"Who?" Asked Casey although she had a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Daddy dearest! Then you and that bitch your married came along and destroyed me and the plans I had for the future." Lifting the gun and pointing it at Casey.

Seeing Richard pointing the gun at her she grabbed for it and there was a deafening bang made louder by the confined space of the cab of the truck.

Running to the truck Abbie pulled Casey out and began franticly searching for the source of the blood. "It's not mine. It's not mine."called Casey.

Looking down at her friend Abbie blinked a couple of times to clear her mind she realised the blood stain wasn't growing and understood what Casey was trying to tell her. Ceding her position to Alex who had just arrived she walked around and checked on Richard, "There's no pulse." Called Abbie pulling out her phone to dial the police.

As they waited for the police to arrive Alex held Casey close trying to calm her down before the police arrived."It's all going to be okay. I love you so much Case."

"He said he killed dad. Oh god Alex I shot him. I killed my brother." Cried Casey starting to hyperventilate.

Holding her close Alex rubbed her back until she was calmed. "It was self defence. It will be okay. I will be by your side the whole time." Replied Alex watching as Abbie went to greet the sherif and explain what had happened.

After a brief explanation at the scene Casey had to go to the police station to give a formal statement of events, the whole time she was there Alex held her hand and kept her from falling apart. After four hours they were happy it was self defence and told Casey they wouldn't be taking any further action. The sheriff promised to look into Richards admission that he had killed George.

Arriving home from the police station Casey headed straight up stairs for a shower the trip back from the station had been silent, Casey had kept her head in Alex's shoulder crying silent tears for her brother. Getting out of the shower Casey pulled on her sweats and a t-shirt of Alex's that had been in the wash hamper breathing in the scent that was uniquely Alex she padded down the stairs. Walking into the lounge she spent a moment studying the blonde who was making a fuss of Rain.

Looking up Alex noticed Casey standing in the doorway' "Hi, you okay? Do you want anything?"

"I want a divorce."


	18. Chapter 18

A/N. I got this up quickly I didn't want to leave you hanging too long.

"I want a divorce."

"What? Say that agin?" Asked Alex fear making her stumble over her words.

"I want a divorce." Repeated Casey in the same strange tone of voice.

"Why? I thought you loved me? Was this all just about money? Oh god you used me." Shouted Alex fear making her words come out sharper than she intended.

"No listen to me please." Begged Casey.

"Go on then explain." Said Alex.

"I want a fresh start." Began Casey.

"From me?" Interrupted Alex.

Realising she could have picked her words better Casey walked across to where Alex was sitting and dropped to one knee, "Alexandra, I married you because I love you and I want to share my life with you. But we both know my reasons for proposing and yours for accepting were not completely pure we got married to protect the other from Richard. So I am asking you to divorce me."

"I don't understand?" Frowned Alex.

Moving so she was sitting next to Alex she took the blondes hand in hers and began, "I want to marry you to be married to you. This time I want to spend mouths planning it, I want to pick a dress, choose bridesmaids, argue over seating arrangements. I want your mom and mine to drive us crazy, I want to spend the night before apart and I want to be married to you for no other reason than I love you, want a family with you and can't imagine spending a night apart. So please Alex divorce me."

"You are crazy you know that right?" Asked Alex smiling. "Yes I'll divorce you but next time you want to make a romantic declaration don't start with the words 'I want a divorce' you almost gave me a heart attack."

"I'm sorry. I should have worded that better. I love you Alex."

"I love you Casey, I always thought to be a lawyer you had to be good with words?" Teased Alex pulling Casey impossibly close.

"Haha Cabot. I was nervous." Replied Casey claiming Alex's mouth in a gentle kiss. Once the kiss had ended she asked, "How did you get on at the hospital?"

"Okay, the doctor said I can go back to work part time as long as I don't over do it or ride any of the horses. He cleared me for other activities as well so I was thinking we could have a weekend in New York once all this has settled down maybe take Abbie and Amanda?"

"I'm glad you can get back it will do you good to be active again, plus it means me and Newton can continue our bonding." Smirked Casey she loved to tease Alex about the fact her horse preferred Casey to her. "New York sounds great we can catch up with Liv and Serena they have been nagging me for ages about catching up. We should defiantly take Abbie and Amanda they have been amazing."

"Yeah, I was thinking about promoting Abbie officially she has been running the place whilst I've been recovering and the holiday business would have completely stalled without her help. When I called her today she didn't even hesitate I don't know what I would have done without her. I was so frightened when we found out it was Richard who had you I...I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you."

"I wasn't frightened I knew you would find me." Replied Casey as they lapsed into silence each lost in their own thoughts attempting to process the days events.

"We should have something to eat." Said Alex seeing Casey shrug she added. "I'll make some eggs nice and light."

Watching as Alex headed into the kitchen Casey mind kept replying the shooting and without the support of Alex's strong arms Casey found the emotions of the day catching up with her. Her tears started slowly and silently that soon turned in to racking sobs.

Rushing in from the kitchen Alex pulled Casey into her arms and rubbed circles on her back until she calmed down and got her breathing under control. "I love you sweetheart. It's all going to be okay..."

"My mother is going to hate me when she finds out it's my fault Richard is dead." Said Casey her tears staring to fall again.

"Casey, it was self defence. He would have killed you, your mom will understand that because she loves you. I promise you everything will be fine it might take time but it will be okay and we will get through it together."

"Do you think he really killed my dad?" Asked Casey once she had calmed down.

"I don't know sweetie, he was really angry so it's possible. What will happen to Lily? She harboured him even though she knew he was wanted and then set you up?"asked Alex with a frown.

"When I spoke to my boss earlier he said she had been fired but not charged she was young and in love with him. I'm okay with that we all make mistakes and we know how charming he could be when he wanted something." Said Casey.

"I'm not sure I agree that she shouldn't be punished considering what could have happened." Relied Alex the anger in her tone causing Casey to turn in her embrace.

"No more anger that's what led to this mess, I want to put it behind us and move on start planning our future."

"I'm sorry, if that's what you want then that's what we will do. Now how about a long bath and an early night? Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Yawned Alex.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'll let Rain out and come join you." Smiled Casey.

Stepping Into the bath Alex gave a moan of appreciation as the water soothed her aching muscles she hadn't realised how sore her leg was until she relaxed. Alex gave a lazy smile as she watched Casey undress and climb in the other end of the bath. Giving Casey a minute to relax she pulled her close so they were sitting face to face their bodies pressed together.

"You're so beautiful." Whispered Alex as she brushed a lock of hair behind Casey's ear and leaned forward and kissed her gently on the mouth. Tangling her fingers in Alex's hair Casey deepened the kiss until the need for air became to great. Pulling apart they were both breathless.

"I can't believe how lucky I am. I love you so much." Whispered Alex before bringing their lips together in another smouldering kiss. Before placing butterfly kisses along Casey's jaw and throat, moaning at the feeling Casey began to rock against the blonde attempting to get some release. Pushing her back a little Alex trailed her hand over the redheads toned abs and roughly entered Casey with two finger causing the redhead start rocking against her faster than before. Curling her fingers and using her other hand to play with Casey's hard nipples it didn't take long for the redhead to cum chanting her lovers name.

Climbing out of the bath the two shared several light touches and kisses as they dried off and stumbled into bed where they spent the rest of the night reaffirming their love for each other.

Walking up Alex was worried when she found Casey's side if the bed empty pulling on some sweats and a jumper she headed downstairs finding no Casey and no Rain she guessed Casey had woken up and taken the dog for a walk. Deciding Casey probably needed some space she padded into the kitchen smiling when she saw a fresh pot of coffee and a note from Casey.

Alex,  
I was awake early so I decided to make pancakes for you. Just pop them in the microwave for a minute, me and Rain will be by the lake come find us when your dressed.  
Love Casey. Xx

Putting her pancakes in to warm up Alex poured a coffee and walked on to the porch seeing Anne's car coming along the drive she swallowed her coffee and gave Anne a sad smile as helped her out of her car. "Hi Anne, I'm sorry about Richard."

Hugging her daughter-in-law Anne returned the sad smile, "Thank you, is Casey around I really need to talk to her?"

"It wasn't her fault, she is frightened that you're going to blame her. Please don't be angry with her I don't think she could deal with that on top of everything else. She's not here at the moment she took Rain for a walk."

"I don't blame her and I'm not angry with her. Do you know when they will be back?"

"She left me a note to meet them by the lake, I can go get her?" Offered Alex.

"No, it's fine I'll go and find her. We need to talk I promise I won't upset her." Reassured Anne.

Walking to the lake Anne knew exactly where to find Casey it was the same spot her daughter would always visit when she was upset. As she approached she could see Casey was deep in thought, making sure to make plenty of noise as she approached she made a fuss of Rain who came bounding across when she recognised her.

Looking up Casey said, "Mom, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to he was going to shoot me. Please don't hate me." Begged Casey tears in her eyes.

Looking at her crying daughter Anne pulled Casey into her arms and began rubbing circles on her back, "Casey, sweetheart calm down. I'm not angry with you he would have hurt you. I love you I could never ever hate you. Now calm down and tell me what happened."

Spending half an hour telling her mother everything that had happened the day before including what Richard had said about killing George the two were both crying by the end of the explanation.

"I didn't mean him to get hurt I just grabbed the gun and it went off. I was so afraid."

"You did what you had two. Of course I'm sad my son is dead but if it was you who had been hurt or killed by him I don't think I would have survived losing you. So no more blaming yourself."

"Thank you. We should head back I don't want Alex to worry."  
Giving Casey a small smile Anne replied, "She really loves you, I remember how lost she was when you first went away to school."

"We're getting a divorce." Said Casey.

"What? Why? Is this because of Richard?" Yelled Anne before she noticed the small smile on Casey's face. "Explain."

"I asked her for a divorce so we could get remarried properly this time. We can plan it and do it here in front of our family and friends."

"You had be worried for a minute." Replied Anne as the two began walking back towards the house.

"It worried Alex as well." Smiled Casey linking her arm with her mother as they walked. "I love you mom."

"I love you too sweetheart. So once your remarried are you going to make me a grandmother soon?"

Alex was waiting on the porch for them to come back seeing their arms linked she released the breath she had been holding and gave Casey a smile as she pulled her in for a hug, whispering "I told you it would be okay." In Casey's ear.

Relaying "Thank you." Casey gave Alex a brief kiss filled with love, before the three women shared a relaxing lunch and began discussing plans for Casey and Alex's wedding. No one mentioned Richard, the shooting or anything connected with it, they just enjoyed spending time together as they started the healing process together as a family.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N. Sorry for the delay in updating. I promise I am trying to get them updated but my hand is making it slow going. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter.

After Anne had left the two woman were curled up on the couch, running her fingers through Alex's hair Casey found herself starting to relax now she had spoken to her mother and knew she didn't blame her for Richards death.

Alex could see Casey was deep in thought but judging my the expression on her face she wasn't upset just thinking. Closing her eyes at the feeling of Casey fingers threading through her hair she began planning the perfect way to formally propose to Casey. Coming up with a plan she knew she would need some help. She was so caught up in her thoughts she jumped slightly when Casey lightly pinched her ribs. "Huh? What was that for?"

"I called you four times but you were too busy day dreaming to notice. I asked if you wanted another drink?"

Looking into Casey's beautiful eyes Alex felt her mouth go dry. "No I don't want another drink." Leaning forward she claimed Casey mouth in a blistering kiss that left them both breathless. "I want you." Whispered Alex against her wife's mouth.

Smiling Casey placed a gentle kiss on Alex's lips and stood holding her hand out to the grinning blonde she lead her wife up to their bedroom. Pushing Alex onto the bed she began to unbutton her shirt making sure Alex was watching as she slid the shirt down her arms letting the silk pool on the floor.

Grinning as Alex's eyes darkened with lust she trailed her hands across her torso to undo the buckle on her belt. Pulling the belt from its loops she dropped it on to of her shirt before unbuttoning her jeans and skimming them down her long legs leaving her in just her matching blue underwear. Walking over she pushed Alex back on to the bed straddling her waist she reached back and unhooked her bra letting it slide down her arms revealing her pale breasts.  
Reaching up Alex ran a gentle finger across Casey's chest before drawing circles around her nipples with the tip of her fingers. "You are so beautiful. I love you Casey."

Smiling down at the blonde who held her heart Casey replied. "I love you too Ally."

Pushing Casey on to her back Alex straddled her waist leaning down she claimed her lips in a soft kiss, before trailing kisses along her jaw.

"Al, you're wearing far too many clothes for my liking." Whispered Casey.

Grinning Alex stood and pulled her t-shirt over her head and shrugged out of her jean and underwear before joining an equally naked Casey under the covers. Pulling Casey close the two shared another gentle kiss as Alex ran her hands across Casey's naked torso. Gasping as her fingers brushed against a hard nipple. Groaning she pushed Casey onto her back and replaced her fingers with her mouth, nipping the stiff bud with her teeth before soothing it with her tongue.

"Al, oh dear god...Alex...Feels so good.."

"You like that?" Asked Alex with a wicked grin.

"Yes. Your tongue is magic." Replied a panting Casey.

Smiling Alex brought her mouth back down to Casey's straining nipples, smiling as she felt Casey buck against her. "Shall I stop?"

"Oh dear god no!." Panted Casey as she flipped them over claiming Alex's mouth in a lust filled kiss. Kissing down across Alex chest and toned stomach Casey could smell her lovers excitement, nipping her way down one pale thigh, she kissed back up the other before running her tongue thorough her lovers wet folds moaning at the taste.

Feeling Casey's mouth on her aching centre Alex arched her back and gave a hiss as Casey entered her with two fingers and continued to tease her clit with her tongue all rational thought left her mind.

"Oh god Casey! Yes! So good!" Screamed Alex as an orgasm rocked through her body.

Kissing her way back to Alex's lips Casey propped herself up on an elbow and looked down at her still panting wife and was once agin struck by how lucky she was.

"What are you looking so smug about?" Asked Alex with a lazy smile.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am to be your wife. You are so beautiful Alexandra, thank you for being mine."

"I'm the lucky one." Replied Alex with a yawn. Pulling the covers over them Casey pulled Alex close and the two were soon asleep, holding each other close.

Waking up it Alex a few seconds to work out what it was that had woken her at first she thought it was the storm that was raging outside. Then she noticed the moans coming from the woman next to her, carful placing a hand on Casey's arm she called her name several times, getting no response she called her again in a louder voice giving a gentle shake.

Bolting into an upright position Casey was panting and breathing hard jumping when she felt a cool hand press against her naked back, only relaxing when she heard Alex's soothing voice.

"It's just me. It's okay sweetie." Keeping her distance she waited until Casey's eyes were focused and her breathing had slowed a little. "Hey, can I hold you?"

"Please." Mumbles Casey in a quiet voice as she tucked herself into Alex's embrace.

Alex could feel Casey shaking as she held her tight rubbing circles on her back she waited until the shaking had lessened before speaking. "Nightmare?" Asked Alex.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Replied Casey attempting to pull away.

Realising Casey's intention Alex held her tighter, "Don't push me away. Please Case I'm here for you. Talk to me or maybe we can call that counsellor the nurse recommended? What ever you need I'm here for you."

"I'm okay I don't need a councillor." Snapped Casey. Sighing as Alex stopped rubbing her back and made a move to get out of bed. "Al..."

"Shhhh it's okay. I was just going to make you some hot milk." Smiles Alex as she pulled on her pyjamas and pressed a kiss to the side of Casey's head.

As she waited for the milk to boil Alex watched the rain as it hit the windows trying to think of a way to help Casey. Sighing as she poured the milk into a mug she headed back up to their bedroom smiling at the sight of Casey wearing her jumper she handed her the cup and gave her a warm smile.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Alex. I...maybe you're right, I'll give the councillor a call tomorrow and make an appointment." Said Casey as Alex say down behind her hiding her close.

"If you want me to come with you I will." Replied Alex as she breathed a sigh of relief at Casey's willingness to seek help.

"Thank you. Maybe you could wait in the waiting room?"

"Anything for you." Replied Alex as Casey finished her drink they climbed back into bed. Resting her head on Alex's chest Casey let the sound of the rain and Alex's heartbeat lull her to sleep.

Waking up the following morning Casey was disappointed to find she was alone in bed, stretching she headed down stairs smiling at the sight of Alex in the kitchen covered in flour.

Chuckling she made her presence known. "Um Alex?"

Turning around Alex blushed at being caught covered in flour. "Uh hi."

Walking into the kitchen Casey pecked Alex on the lips, "What are you doing?" Asked Casey looking at the mess in the kitchen.

Blushing even harder that before Alex have a small chuckle. "I was going to make you breakfast in bed and was trying to make pancakes."

"Okayyyy." Drawled Casey losing the battle with her laughter. "How about we go out for breakfast instead?"

"Perfect." Smiled Alex excising herself Alex headed up and got changed before the two headed out for a fun filled breakfast before they headed to the stables. Casey decided to take Newton for a ride whilst Alex talked to Abbie and picked up some papers she wanted to take home.

Once Alex was sure Casey was gone she called Abbie and Amanda into her office and laid out her plans. Once they both agreed to help the talk turned to matters of the business and by the time Casey returned the first stages of her plan for the perfect proposal were in place.

Arriving back at the stables Casey felt calmer than she had in days there was nothing like a long ride to help her feel settled. Hearing someone call her name she smiled at the sight of Amanda coming towards her holding two bottles of water.

"Hi, I saw you come in and thought you could use this." Said Amanda handing Casey a bottle of water.

Taking the water Casey gave a smile. "Thanks, let me just settle Newton and we can catch up."

Between the two of them Newton was soon brushed and settled in his stall. Walking outside they headed for a bench and sat watching the horses running in the paddock. Amanda was the first to brake the comfortable silence that had fallen between them after. Few minutes of small talk. "How've you really been?"

"I keep having nightmares. I arranged an appointment with a councillor for tomorrow. Alex has been amazing. I don't know what I would have done with out her."

"She loves you. She always has." Replied Amanda subtlety checking her phone to see if Abbie had text. "You know I'm here for you so is Abbie if you need to talk?"

"I know, you guys have been amazing. I'm hoping after the funeral next week and I get back to work things will start getting back to normal. Are you looking forward to our weekend in New York at the end of the month?"  
"Yeah, I've never been to New York before so it should be good." The two spent half an hour chatting until Amanda noticed Abbie had text her. "I should get going Abbie is making me dinner tonight which should be interesting. Her cooking skills rival Alex's." Laughs Amanda before adding "Can I give you a ride?"

"No, it's okay I drove." Relied Casey turning in the direction her car was parked only to see it was missing. Frowning she looked at Amanda.

"Alex needed a ride home whilst you were out so Abbie drove her home in your cat. Come on I'll drive you home."

"Was she okay?" Asked Casey worried Alex had overdone it and was in pain.

"Yeah, they wanted to go over he holiday plans and they were in Alex's home office." Replied Amanda as they imbed into her truck. After ten minutes Amanda could see Casey was getting confused as to why they were heading to the lake rather than to her house.

"Um Amanda is this your way of asking me on a date?" Smirked Casey as Amanda blushed a deep shade of pink.

"No, sorry Red your just not my type. I was asked to drop you off here." Replied Amanda as she brought the truck to a stop.

Frowning Casey stepped out and after saying goodbye to Amanda. Walking towards the lake Casey gave a soft gasp as she saw the clearing lit up with fairy lights seeing Alex waiting for her holding a bunch of roses she blinked back her tears.

Seeing Casey walking towards her Alex swallowed her nerves and gave her lover a soft smile, "Hi. These are for you as is this."

Accepting the flowers and the glass of wine. She kissed the blonde gently on the mouth. "Alex, this looks amazing. What's the occasion?" Asked Casey still stunned.

Putting her glass down Alex dropped down onto one knee and opened the ring box she had in her pocket. "Cassandra Novak, I have loved you from the moment we met. First as friends and then as my lover. We have been through more together in the last three months that most couples deal with in a life time. I know for some couples it might fracture them but it has made us stronger and I know I don't ever want to live without you. I love you Casey and nothing will ever change that, so I am asking if you will do me the honour of becoming my wife. The woman I spend the rest of my life with, raise my children with and watch my grandchildren grow up with?"

"Yes. Yes. Yes Alex I will marry you and spend the rest of my life with you." Replied Casey helping Alex to her feet and claiming her lips in a gentle kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

After sharing several kisses the two relaxed on the blanket Alex had brought along sipping champagne and chatting about nothing in particular. After half an hour Alex was getting worried at how quiet Casey had become, "Casey, every thing okay?"

"Yeah I was just thinking." Replied Casey in a sleepy voice.

Giving a chuckle at Casey's reply she asked, "Care to share?"

"I was thinking about our wedding, I'm not sure I want a church." Replied Casey biting her lip.

"What do you suggest?" Asked Alex not minding where they get married as long as Casey became her wife again.

"Let's get married here at the lake." Suggests Casey as she sat wrapped in Alex's arms looking up at the stars. "At sunset, with fairy lights in the trees and rose petals on the ground. We can hire a marquee for the evening and have a BBQ and dancing. Nothing extravagant just the real us getting married in front of our families and friends."

"That sounds like the perfect idea." Replied Alex sincerely as she played with Casey's hair. "Band or DJ?"

"Both? We could ask Amanda's friends band to play." Suggested Casey.

"Sounds good to me. Colours?" Asked Alex loving how easy the wedding planning was going.

"Oh no Cabot! I know your game. What colours would you like?" Replied Casey twisting in Alex's embrace so she could look into the blue eyes she loved so much.

"Busted." Grinned Alex before leaning forward and claiming Casey's lips in a passionate kiss, pushing Casey on to her back so she could look down in to the green eyes she adored. "You are so beautiful."

"Kiss me." Was Casey's reply.

Leaning down Alex claimed Casey's lips in a gentle kiss that quickly became more heated as Casey threaded her fingers in Alex's hair pulling her closer. Braking the kiss Alex rested their foreheads together, "We should take this home."

Agreeing the two shared one last kiss before packing up the blanket and glasses and walking back home their hands entwined.

As they walked talk turned to their upcoming wedding once again. "Do you have a date in mind for the wedding?" Asked Alex.

"Soon. I think we should sign the papers tomorrow before heading to New York for the weekend. I'm going to drag Serena and Amanda dress shopping. I love being home but there is nothing like New York for shopping."

"I don't have to wear a dress do I?" Asked Alex with a hint if a whine in her voice.

Stopping Casey turned to face the pouting blonde, "Alexandra, it's your wedding as well you can wear what you want." Seeing Alex grin she went on, "No jeans, cowboy boots or Stetsons. A smart pant suit and a nice pair of heels."

Rolling her eyes Alex thought to herself, so not really what I want. Out loud she said, "That sounds good, me and Abbie can wear matching suits."

"Don't think I didn't see you roll your eyes Cabot." Said Casey as they started walking again. "Good, now colours?"

"I like green." Said Alex thinking of the colour of Casey's eyes when she smiled.

"What about green and off white? That way we can have white roses as the flowers?"

"Sure, so that's the colours, music, location, flowers and food sorted. What does that leave?" Asked Alex as she unlocked the front door.

"Time and date, guest list, officiant, photographer and our music." Replied Casey as she got them both a beer from the fridge.

Taking her drink Alex frowned. "Our music?"

"First dance and the music we enter and leave to." Replied Casey as she headed back into the kitchen to start making dinner for the two of them.

Walking into the kitchen Alex took a seat and watched as Casey bustled around the kitchen, "Can I do anything to help with dinner?"

Walking over Casey pressed a quick kiss to Alex's lips before replying. "Nope, it's just pasta so it won't take long and then we can have an early night."

"An early night? Not sure I'm tired." Grinned Alex.

Winking at the blonde Casey replied, "Who said anything about sleeping."

After dinner Casey headed upstairs to take a shower whilst Alex washed their dinner dishes, settled Rain for the night and made sure the house was secure before heading up to their bedroom.

Walking in she stopped when she saw the room lit by candles and Casey leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom wearing one of Alex's button up shirts open just enough to reveal Casey's ample cleavage and a pair of black panties. As Alex took in the sight before her she couldn't help but smile at how lucky she was. Barefoot with no makeup wearing one of Alex's old shirts she was more convinced than ever that Casey was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Leading Casey over to the bed she laid her down and began trailing kisses along her jaw and down her throat. Pushing Casey down on to the bed Alex quickly removed her clothes and slowly unbuttoned Casey's shirt letting her eyes and mouth explored the pale skin that was revealed to her. Trailing her fingertips across Casey's already hard nipples, down across her stomach and thighs she smiled at the goosebumps that rose in reaction to her touch. "So damn beautiful. I'm so lucky."

"Kiss me, I want to feel you." Replied Casey, moaning as Alex leaned down and claimed her lips in a tender kiss.

Bring her mouth down to Casey's sensitive nipple Alex used her tongue to tease it before nipping the stiff bud with her teeth before soothing it with her tongue.

"Oh Alex that's it. Oh dear god..." Panted Casey arching up off the bed.

"Something I can do for you?" Asked Alex with a wicked grin as she lightly pinched Casey's nipples between her finger and thumb.

"It's not nice to tease." Replied Casey with a grin of her own.

"I'm. It teasing just enjoying the feeling of your beautiful body." Replied Alex bringing her mouth back down Casey's straining nipples, smiling as she felt Casey buck against her.

Alex began kissing down across Casey's chest and stomach, moaning as the scent of Casey's arousal reached her. Kissing her way down one pale thigh before kissing her way back up the other thigh before running her tongue thorough the redheads wet folds moaning at the taste.

Feeling her wife's mouth on her Casey threw her head back and gave a loud moan at the sensations Alex was sending through her body. Bucking her hips as Alex sucked her clit into her mouth it didn't take long for Casey to reach her first orgasm. Before she could recover she felt Alex enter her with two fingers and start to tease her clit with the tip of her tongue the gentle strokes on the already sensitive bud causing her to moan loudly.

"Oh god Alex! Yes! So good!" Screamed Casey as her second orgasm quickly rocked through her body.

Kissing her way back to Casey's lips Alex propped herself up on an elbow and looked down at her panting wife and was struck by how lucky she was to get to see her like this.

"What are you looking so smug about?" Asked Casey with a grin.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am, you are so beautiful Casey." Replied Alex her voice cracking with emotion.

Startled at the emotion in the blondes voice Casey flipped them so she was above the blonde and asked "Alex? Sweetie what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just so happy to have you in my life. I love you Cassandra."

"I love you to." Replied Casey with a kiss before pulling back, "Oh and Alex?"

"Yes darling." Asked Alex leaning up and kissing Casey once again.

Biting down on Alex's pulse point hard enough to leave a mark she replied, "Don't call me Cassandra."

Laughing at the pouting redhead Alex drew her in for another bruising kiss causing Casey to moan at the taste of herself on Alex's mouth.

Braking the kiss Casey ordered Alex into her knees and guided her into position above her waiting mouth, seeing what Casey had in mind Alex shivered in anticipation. Seeing Casey give a grin Alex lowered her throbbing centre onto Casey's waiting mouth, she began to roll her hips pinching her hard nipples between her thumb and finger, the joint sensations causing her to cum hard and flop down next to Casey.

"Wow! I have never cum that hard...that was..AMAZING." Mumbled Alex as she pulled Casey in to her arms.

"Good, I love you Alex." Yawned Casey snuggling in to the blondes embrace smiling as Alex pressed a kiss to her head.

"Love you to beautiful." Replied Alex in a sleepy voice.

The following morning the two headed into town to file their divorce papers, they had discussed just having a blessing but Casey had wanted a fresh start. Despite knowing she wasn't losing Casey looking down at the divorce papers Alex felt her mouth and the thought of signing them filled her with dread.

Seeing the look of fear on Alex's face Casey placed her hand over Alex's, "It's okay Al, it's just a piece of paper. The way we feel about each other isn't going to change because we sign them. I promise in three weeks we will be married again and this time it will be forever."

Looking into Casey's eyes Alex could see sincerity and love shining back at her. "You promise?"

"I promise." Replied Casey watching as Alex scribbled her name and quickly though the pen down as if it might bite her. "See all signed and I still love you."

After finishing up with their lawyer they headed to back to Casey's car and drove towards Abbie and Amanda's house, they spent the drive reminiscing about their last trip to New York. Throughout the drive Alex kept her hand on Casey's thigh smiling as Casey placed her hand on top of hers and gave a loving squeeze.

Picking Amanda and Abbie up the four women headed for the airport, looking forward to a long weekend in New York. Once settled in their seats talk turned to Alex and Casey's wedding plans.

"Most of the planning is done. Just need to finalise the details and then in three weeks I will be Mrs. Cabot again." Said Casey, turning it look at Amanda she asked, "I'm hoping you and Serena would be my bridesmaids?"

"Oh course." Replied Amanda with a wide grin as the two started excitedly talking about colours and styles.

As the two women discussed dresses Alex looked at Abbie, "I was hoping you would be my best woman?"

"Hell yeah!" Replied Abbie. "Do I get to throw you a bachelorette party this time?" Asked Abbie with an evil grin.

"Of course, as long as you promise to show some restraint." Relied Alex.

"No chance Cabot, we are going to tear it up." Grinned Abbie.

"Oh God what have I done?" Asked Alex with a grin.

Once they arrived in New York they took a cab to Casey's apartment to freshen up before heading out to meet Liv and Serena for dinner. Arriving at the restaurant the six exchanged hugs and greetings before heading to their table.

After a fun filled meal and evening, Alex and Casey were cuddled in bed listening to the rain as it pounded on the windows, "Three weeks and you will be my wife." Said Alex as she kissed the top of Casey's head.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Cabot and start our lives together." Replied Casey. "I was talking to Serena tonight and seeing how excited she is to be pregnant, it made me think about starting our own family."

Leaning up on her elbow Alex looked down at Casey, "You want to start a family straight away?"

"Maybe. What do you think?" Replied Casey.

"I'm happy with what ever you want." Replied Alex.

"How about we start trying after the New Year? That means we would have been married six months?"

"Perfect." Replied Alex as she claimed Casey's lips in a gentle kiss. Pulling her lover close the two drifted off to sleep looking forward to the future.


	21. Chapter 21

Waking up the following morning Alex stretched and was disappointed to find nothing but cold sheets. Hoping Casey had got up early to make the most of the day and not because of another nightmare, Alex pulled a sweater shirt on over her sleep vest and padded towards the kitchen. Grinning when she saw Casey at the stove making pancakes whilst Amanda leaned against the breakfast bar discussing dress styles and colours.

"Good morning ladies." Called Alex walking in and wrapping her arms around Casey and pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

"Good morning Sunshine." Replied Amanda. "I'll go wake Abbie. Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Called both women. As they heard the guest room door close Casey pulled Alex in for a deep kiss. Only breaking apart when the smoke alarm started blaring as the smoke from the now burnt pancakes set the alarm off.

Laughing they broke apart and Alex waved a tea-towel under the alarm until the bleeping stopped whilst Casey cleaned the pan and started again. By the time everyone was settled around the table there was a stack of pancakes and smiles on each face.

After breakfast Serena and Liv arrived and the two women went their separate ways, Serena, Casey and Amanda headed dress shopping whilst Liv took Alex and Abbie to look at suits. They arranged to meet up for dinner later that evening in the same Italian Casey had taken Alex to on their last trip.

Arriving at their fourth dress shop Serena and Amanda were about ready to abandon Casey and head to the nearest bar. As they waited for Casey to try on what felt like the hundredth dress they made small talk and shared embarrassing stories about Casey both relieved the other was easy to get along with.

As Casey looked at herself in the mirror she felt her heart skip a beat, this was the dress. Opening the curtain she stepped out and saw the approval on the faces of both her friends, the dress was off white in colour and highlighted the flecks of green in Casey's eyes and the auburn tones in her hair. It sat just above the knee and showed off Casey's curves and cleavage in a classic yet sexy way.

"Wow!" Said Amanda you look amazing.

"She's right Casey, you look beautiful." Added Serena with a smile.

"So this is the one?" Asked Casey as she bit down on her lip.

"Absolutely. You look amazing." Repeated Serena.

"Okay, so we just need your dresses and then shoes for me and you." Replied Casey as she headed to take the dress off.

They decided on emerald-green bridesmaids dresses with matching shoes, after making arrangements for the alternations that were needed and for Serena to pick up the three dresses the week before the wedding they headed for the restaurant pleased with what they had accomplished.

-  
After stopping for coffee and donuts the three woman arrived at the store to start looking at wedding outfits. After buying their suits, which were black with emerald-green shirts that matched the bridesmaid dresses in the first shop they visited the three women had four hours before meeting their other-halves at the restaurant. As they were walking back to Liv's car Alex noticed an old book store and headed inside she had been looking for the perfect wedding gift for Casey but had so far come up empty and knowing how much Casey loved books she hoped she would find something unusual for her.

After browsing the shelves for half an hour with nothing jumping out she was about to leave when something caught her eye, recognising the cover as 'To Kill A Mockingbird.' She opened the jacket thrilled when she saw it was a first edition. Paying for the book Alex couldn't stop grinning at her luck in finding the perfect gift.

Meeting up at the restaurant that evening they spent their last night in New York enjoying good food with good friends before falling asleep tangled together. Both pleased with what they had accomplished and looking forward to their upcoming wedding.

After returning from New York they put the finishing touches to the wedding and made the final arrangements. Before either of them knew it, it was the weekend before the wedding and Alex was able to leave the office on time having been putting in extra hours to make sure everything was up to date before she and Casey went away on their honeymoon to London.

Leaving work Alex was looking forward to a long bath and an evening curled up with Casey. She was surprised when she pulled up saw Abbie and to her surprise Liv waiting on her step, after greeting Liv with a hug she asked, "What are you two doing here?"

"See I told you she was slow." Smirked Abbie. "It's your bachelorette party tonight. Serena, Casey and Amanda are already at my house getting ready for their night out. So no excuses Cabot it's time to PARTY."

Groaning Alex knew it was pointless to argue and unlocked the door and followed the two grinning brunettes into the house. "Do I want to know what you have planned?" Asked Alex.

"Nope." Replied Abbie as she went to the kitchen and came back with three shot glasses and a bottle of sour apple shots. "I know you like these so no excuses." Added Abbie passing Alex and Liv a glass. "Bottoms up."

Swallowing the sour green liquid all three women pulled matching faces before Abbie topped up their glasses again. Holding the glass up Alex said, "To married life." Before swallowing the drink and grimacing again. "Okay, I'll get showered, what should I wear?" Asked Alex in a resigned voice.

"Casey arranged everything. There should be a box on your bed that will explain everything." Supplied Liv taking pity on Alex.

"Okay, I won't be long. Make yourselves at home." Just as she was about to head up the stairs Alex realised Rain was missing. Walking back into the lounge, "Um where's Rain?"

"Go read the damn note." Replied Abbie.

"Okay, fine. I'm going." Laughed Alex heading upstairs. Walking in to her bedroom she noticed a few of Casey's things were missing and felt her heart sink. Even though she knew Casey would only be away one night she missed her. Sitting on the edge of the bed she pulled the box towards her and smiled when she recognised Casey's elegant script on the envelope sat on top of the box. Opening it she began to read,

Alexandra,  
As much as I loth to spend a night apart from you I am hoping what I have planned with Abbie and Liv will help you not miss me too much. I know you weren't looking forward to a bar and strip club so I arranged for them to take you camping. By now the tent, Rain and fire pit should be set up for you. The contents of the box should add to your evening, I hope you have fun.  
See you tomorrow Alexandra. I love you with all my heart.  
Casey. Xx

Alex was grinning as she opened the box, the first thing she saw was a bottle of the expensive Whisky she loved, the ingredients for s'mores and another bottle of Sour Apple shots. Moving them aside she found a new sleeping bag and another note taped to a set of shot glasses with the Longhorns logo on them,

Alex,  
I know your stubborn but please try to have fun tonight and don't worry about me I'm in good hands and I promise if I have a nightmare and need you I will call Abbie's phone.  
Love Casey. Xxx

Taking a quick shower Alex through on some clean jeans, a long-sleeved shirt and her favourite boots before pulling her hair up into a ponytail she picked up the box and headed back down to her friends.

As she walked through the door Abbie handed her another shot. "One for the road."

Grimacing the three women headed outside where Kevin one of the stable hands was waiting with three horses. They rode for about half an hour until they reached Alex's favourite place to camp, Alex was touched when she saw the tent was set up and the fire was blazing. Noticing a cooler they looked inside, finding steaks and everything else they needed to have a good evening.

After a stake dinner and several glasses of whiskey Alex crawled into bed and before she fell asleep Alex said a thank-you to the universe for Casey being in her life. Drifting off to sleep her last thought was of the hangover she was sure to wake up with the following morning.

After picking Liv and Serena up from the airport Casey dropped Liv off with Abbie and after warning Abbie to be on her best behaviour or else they collected Amanda and headed for lunch in town. Before heading back Amanda and Abbie's place to get ready for their evening out on the town, whilst Alex might enjoy camping they were going for the more traditional bar and if they could persuade Casey strip club night.

After a glass or two of wine the three women set about getting ready, as she was showering Casey hoped Alex would be able to relax enough to enjoy herself and would like a night camping with her friends more than being dragged around the bars.

"Come on Case. The cab will be here in ten minutes." Called Serena as they waited for Casey to finish getting ready.

"Coming." Replied Casey as she walked out of the guest room taking the glass of wine Amanda handed her they told embarrassing dating stories as they waited for their cab to arrive. Once they were in the town they headed for the wine bar and after several drinks persuaded Casey that a strip club was a must and as Alex was getting away with to she would have to be the one to get the lap dance.

The three women enjoyed themselves and knew they would have killer hangovers the next morning. As she drifted off to sleep Casey said a quick prayer of thanks that she has Alex in her life.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N. This is the longest chapter I have ever written, I hope you enjoy. Just one more chapter to go.**

The following week flew by for both women, between work and the last-minute arrangements needed for their fast approaching wedding day they had little time together. They had both put in extra hours at work to make sure they could enjoy their wedding and honeymoon without any work related stress hanging over them or demanding their attention at the last-minute.

Friday evening Alex arrived home and saw Casey waiting in the lounge with a bag at her feet, "Hi, I wanted to wait and see you before I headed to my mom's for the night."

"I'm glad you did, I hate we have to be apart tonight. What do you have planned?" Asked Alex as she pulled Casey into her arms and breathed in the unique scent that was Casey, committing it to memory.

"Serena and Amanda are coming over and we are going to watch black and white movies with my mom and yours, whilst drinking wine and eating ice-cream. What about you?" Replied Casey pressing her lips gently against the blondes throat.

"Keep doing that and I might not let you leave!" Laughed Alex as she enjoyed the sensation of Casey's gentle kisses.

"I will make it up to you tomorrow night." Promised Casey as she reluctantly took a small step back. "What are you going to do on your last night of freedom?"

"Abbie and Liv are coming to keep me company. Abbie booked a table at the stake house in town and then we will probably end up in a bar, she promised to behave." Giving a small laugh she added, "Not sure I believe her."

"As long as you're not late tomorrow. I think you mom and mine would kill you both." Teased Casey, with a smile.

"Wild horses wouldn't be able to keep me from marrying you tomorrow, I can't wait to be your wife and start our life together. I love you so much Casey." Replied Alex.

"I love you to Alex, have fun tonight and I will see you at the altar." Smiled Casey, pressing one last kiss to Alex's lips she grabbed her bag and headed towards the door, knowing of she lingered she would never leave.

Once Casey had gone Alex flopped down on the sofa, Rain was staying with her parents for the night and whilst they were away for their honeymoon making the house feel empty. After twenty minutes of brooding and worrying about all the things that could go wrong the following day, Alex took a shower and had just finished getting dressed when she heard a knock at the door. Heading downstairs she opened it to reveal a grinning Abbie and Liv.

Handing Alex a bottle of scotch Abbie grinned, "This is for you."

"Ladies, come on in and we can open this. I'm almost ready and the taxi will be here in twenty minutes to take us into town." Ushering them inside Alex grabbed three glasses from the kitchen and headed back into the lounge.

"How you feeling?" Asked Liv as she watched Alex's knee bounce up and down in a nervous rhythm.

"I'm okay." Replied Alex as she drained her glass and reached to refill it.

"I remember the night before my wedding, I was a wreck." Smiled the brunette. "Poor Elliott, my partner." She clarified. "I was sick on his shoes twice."

"You better not throw up in my shoes Cabot." Said Abbie with a mock glare.

"I keep thinking of everything that could go wrong. It might rain, or the Minister might get lost...or Casey might change her mind." Admitted the blonde in a quiet voice.

"Not a chance Casey is crazy about you. She always has been even when she was in New York it was Alex this and Alex that. Honestly, when we met I felt as if I had known you for years." Reassured Liv.

"She's right, you two are made for each other." Replied Abbie as she refilled their glasses. "A toast, to your last night of freedom, may it be one to remember."

Chinking glasses Alex looked at the grin on Abbie's face, "You promised to behave!"

"Oh I will...badly." Grinned Abbie. Before Alex could answer the taxi arrived and the three women headed into town. After a meal filled with laughter and embarrassing stories the three were ready to head for the bar.

"Come on Alex its tradition!" Smirked Abbie.

"There is no way I'm getting a lap dance the night before my wedding!" Replied Alex as she watched a tall blonde spin around a pole.

"We won't tell Casey." Replied Abbie as she tilted her head for a better angle to watch the blonde on stage.

"No. Liv back me up here?" Asked the blonde.

"Sorry Alex, it's tradition. Plus look at it this way when Carmichael gets married you can get your own back." Smirked Liv.

"Whoa! Don't go mentioning marriage and me in the same sentence!" Replied Abbie with wide eyes.

"You'll bring on a fainting fit." Smirked Alex in a deep southern drawl causing Abbie to flip her off.

Looking at the two smirking brunettes, Alex sighed knowing there was no way she was getting out of the lap dance and the best thing she could do was go along with it and hope she didn't die of embarrassment.

After a fun evening with her friends, mother and mother-in-law to be Casey woke up the morning of her wedding in a cold sweat. What if it rained? What if Alex changed her mind? What if Abbie lost the rings? Her freak out was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Good morning sweetie, I made you some breakfast." Called Anne as she entered Casey's room, carrying a tray bearing pancakes, coffee and orange juice.

"I'm not hungry." Replied Casey pulling her pillow over her head.

Putting the tray down Anne lifted the pillow off her daughters face and laughed at the pout she received. "Time to get up madam. You're getting married today."

"What if she changes her mind?" Asked Casey, frowning as her mother got up from the bed and picked up a package from the tray she had brought in with her.

"Alex asked me to give you this and tell you she can't wait to be your wife. Now open that and eat something, we need to leave for the salon in an hour. So I expect you up, showered, dressed and smiling in forty-five minutes to else."

Once her mom had left Casey took a sip of juice and turned her attention to the parcel her mother had left, opening the envelope she recognised Alex's handwriting.

My darling Cassandra,  
I know how much you love this book and how much it shaped the person you are today, the person I love more than life. I love you Casey and I can't wait to be your wife and spend forever by your side.  
See you soon, all my love Alex. Xxx

Gasping when she saw the title Casey smiled and knew Alex was thinking about her and was looking forward to getting married which made her feel better. Eating her pancakes she took a shower and headed downstairs to head to the salon to get her hair and make up done.

Returning from the salon Casey was waiting in her room, she had just put on her dress with the help of Amanda and Serena she managed it without messing up her hair and make up. Looking in the mirror at her reflection she wished her father was there to walk her down the aisle, trying to hold back her tears she looked up and smiled when she saw her mom come in and stand behind her.

"What do you think? Will Alex like it?" Asked Casey as she looked at her mom.

"Oh Cassandra, you look beautiful. Your father would have been so proud to walk you down the aisle. Alexandra will fall in love with you all over again." Replied Anne as she attempted to blink back her tears.  
"Thank you mom. For everything, not many people are as lucky as me when it comes to their parents." Replied Casey failing to hold back a stray tear.

"Now now, stop that crying. You will spoil your make up." Smiled Anne. "I love you Cassandra and I am so proud to call you my daughter." Handing Casey a box she explained, "Your father gave this to me on our wedding day and I hope one day you will pass it on to your daughter."

Opening the box Casey blinked back her tears as she recognised the emerald and white gold necklace her mother had worn on special occasions, "Mom..."

"No Cassandra, I want you to wear it, I know you have a blue garter, a borrowed bracelet and a new watch so this can be your something old."

When no words came Casey settled for pulling her mom in for a hug, their moment was interrupted by a smiling Serena informing them their car had arrived. Stepping out side Casey could see the beginnings of a perfect sunset starting, climbing in the back of the car with her mom and bridesmaids she kept a tight grip on her mother's hand until they arrived at the lake.

-  
As Alex waited for her father to collect her to walk her down the aisle she looked across the lake and smiled at the beautiful sunset, whispering a word of thanks for the perfect weather she turned and smiled as her father entered the section of the marquee she was waiting in.

"Alexandra, you look beautiful." Said Alexander Cabot sincerely after taking a moment to study his daughter.

"Thank you daddy, I'm so nervous." Replied Alex as she resumed her pacing.

"That's understandable, but Alex I've seen Casey and she looks breath-taking so we need to get started otherwise she is going to think you stood her up and that would never do."

Accepting the arm her father offered her Alex took a deep breath and hearing the first strains of her music, began her walk down the aisle. Once she arrived and took her place next to Abbie she had the irrational desire to laugh, who knew walking a dozen steps down the aisle could feel like you had run miles.

As she heard the first notes of Casey's music start it took all Alex's will power not to turn around until she felt Casey's hand in hers. As Alex turned to face the redhead and their eyes locked she felt the air leave her lungs at the look of love in Casey's eyes.

As it came time to recite her vows Alex swallowed deeply and turned to face a smiling Casey, "Casey, when I was younger and I would think about my wedding day it was always you I imagined standing opposite me. I am so lucky that I get to spend my life with my best friend, my soul mate my everything. I promise, I will love you forever, never give you cause to doubt my love for you, I promise to keep you safe and always be by your side. I will always strive to make you happy and never let your dreams go unfulfilled. Today doesn't mark the start of our story that began when we were children who didn't understand what love was and continued when we were teenagers stealing whiskey and secrets and kisses under the stars. Today, is another stepping stone on our journey one that I promise will be a long one filled with love, laughter, family, friends and my unwavering dedication to you."

Blinking back tears at Alex's words Casey took a few steadying breaths before starting to speak. "Alexandra, you have been my best friend since childhood, from the moment we met and bonded over our mutual hate for our names you have been by my side, through the good times and the bad. You have always been my safe place, my confidant, my ray of light in the darkness and the person I could always rely on. Alex, I promise to spend our life together making you happy, showing you love and never giving you cause to doubt me. I love you Alexandra, now, forever and always."

"It is my pleasure to pronounce you married, may you have a lifetime of happiness." Concluded the minister.

Pulling Alex close Casey pressed a soft kiss to her lips breaking apart at the sound of the clapping and cat calls from the crowd. "Are you ready to start your life as -Novak?" Asked Casey with a wide grin.

"I've been ready for years." Smiled Alex stealing another kiss. After several pictures and hugs it was time for the speeches.

As she stepped on the stage set up for the band and speeches Anne cleared her throat and took a calming breath, "A long time ago my husband wrote a letter and made me promise to read it out at Cassandra's wedding reception, incase he wasn't able to do it himself." Unfolding the paper she gave Casey and Alex a nervous smile receiving a reassuring one in return.

"My darling Cassandra, I'm sorry I wasn't there to walk you down the aisle but believe me when I say I am watching over you and you look beautiful, as does your mother. I remember the first time I held you in my arms I knew then that I would love you forever. I hope you're marrying someone worthy, in fact I hope it's Alexandra you are marrying, if not why not?" Pausing for the laughter to die down and Casey to pretend to wipe her brow, she went on. " Casey, from the moment you were born I was proud of you and that has never changed. You have always been strong, loyal, intelligent and kind and I will continue be proud to be your father until the day the world stops spinning and even beyond. I love you Cassandra and I look forward to watching your life as it unfolds. All my love, now and forever, dad. X

P.S. I hope it is Alexandra you married, she has loved you since you were teenagers and I know in my heart she will always treat you right. Just promise me when you have children you won't let her pick the names, I mean if Rain, Thunder and Lightening are anything to go by your children will be called Rainbow and Snowflake." As she finished reading Anne saw she wasn't alone in wiping away a stray tear.

Alexander was the next to speak, "When you have children you spend your life worrying about them something that doesn't stop even when they become adults and leave home. You worry that they are safe, loved, if their eating enough, have enough money and will find someone who loves them. Well today I can cross one of those worries off the list, you only have to see Alexandra and Cassandra together to see the love they have for each other and I know they will have a long and happy life together. So I ask you to raise your glasses in a toast, Alex and Casey."

"Alex and Casey." Repeated the guests.

As Alexander steeped off the stage he paused to whisper something in Abbie's ear causing the brunette to laugh as she stepped up to the mike. "I've been warned that any foul language, embarrassing sex stories or mentions of lap dances and I will be fired." Grinned Abbie. "So I'll keep it clean. However, if anyone wants to hear those stories later I will be happy to exchange them for bourbon. I have known Alex and Casey since we were children, even then they were close and their bond was tangible. Whilst most of us argued over toys, games and childhood slights Alex and Casey always stood side by side, if you upset one the other would rain hell down on you. As I look at them today I see that bond hasn't lessened and believe it never will. So I ask you to raise your glasses and join me in wishing them luck in their marriage and a lifetime of love and happiness."

Stepping down the brunette received a hug from Alex and then from Casey before the blonde stepped onto the stage, "I promise this will be short and sweet. Firstly, we would like to thank you all for being here today and sharing our special day with us. We would like to thank our families for their help in arranging today and Abbie, Amanda and Serena for being part of our day. Oh, and Abbie thank you for keeping it clean." Smiled Alex tilting her glass at Abbie in salute. "So that just leave one last thing for me to say, Casey, thank you for making me the happiest woman alive and loving me. Therefore, I ask you all to raise a glass and join me in a toast to my beautiful wife. Casey."

"Casey." Repeated the crowd.

Stepping down from the stage Alex and Casey shared a kiss as the band took to the stage. As Alex led Casey on to the dance-floor for their first dance as a married couple neither woman could stop smiling, today all their dreams had come true.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N;This is the end of this story, thank you for all the reviews and support. I hope you enjoyed it. **

Pulling Casey close as they swayed to the music Alex leaned down and whispered, "You look so utterly breathtakingly beautiful. I can't believe how lucky I am to have you as my wife." In Casey's ear.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Replied Casey dragging her teeth gently across Alex's earlobe.

Moaning at the sensation of Casey's body pressed against hers Alex husked, "How long do we have to stay?"

"It's our wedding reception we have to stay until the end." Replied Casey with a smile. As the song ended they left the dance-floor and mingled with their guests for a while before it was time to cut the cake.

As Alex closed her hand over Casey's to cut the cake she felt her stomach flutter at the most innocent touch as her mind drifted to images of Casey's hands doing other things. Coming out of her reprieve as Casey gently slammed a slice of cake into her face.

"Focus Alexandra." Whispered Casey as she ran her tongue over Alex's lips removing some of the icing she had missed when she wiped her face. Shivering at the contact Alex smiled and drew Casey in for a warm kiss causing whistles and catcalls from the gathered guests. Braking apart the gave each other a bashful smile and started handing out the cake.

They were talking to Liv and Serena when a grinning Abbie and a reluctant Amanda came over. "Come on Cabot's dance-floor now. Or I'm telling everyone about the time you two swam naked in the lake.."

"Fine." Growled Alex blushing as red as Casey as they followed a far to happy Abbie on to the dance-floor. As the first notes of 'Witch-Doctor' came through the speakers everyone turned to stare at the four women on the dance-floor.

"Oh God why?" Groaned Casey, her feeling reflected on the face's of Alex and Amanda.

"Ready?" Asked Abbie with a wide grin.

"Kill you, I'm going to kill you." Mumbled Alex as they started the routine they had preformed in the town talent show as children.

Laughing Abbie replied, "You love me far too much for that." Before pulling Liv, Serena and Anne onto the dance-floor. Their clumsy movements adding to the enjoyment of those watching and video-taping the 'dance routine'. As the song came to an end there was thunderous applause, bowing the seven women headed of the dance-floor.

"Just wait until its your wedding day." Warned Alex, causing her friends eyes to widen comically.

Deciding to get her own back on her girlfriend Amanda put on an innocent expression. "Yes, Abbie when will that be?"

"Abbie will make a beautiful bride." Teased Casey.

"Just the how sweet their children will be?" Added Anne.

Placing a hand on Abbie's arm Amanda grinned. "I can just picture you with a pregnancy bump. So when are we going to get started?"

"Oh God." Groaned Abbie downing the glass of bourbon Alex had handed her and calling for another. Glaring at her friends and girlfriend as they doubled over laughing. "Y'all suck." Replied Abbie.

"You started it." Replied Alex before holding her hand out to her mother-in-law. "Come on Anne let's show them how it's done."

Watching as Alex and her mother danced and laughed she couldn't help but smile at how happy she was.

As the evening passed guests left and soon it was just Alex and Casey left at the lake, "Thank you, for a wonderful day." Whispered Alex as she placed her suit jacket over Casey's bare shoulders.

"Thank you for the jumper and for marrying me." Turning in her wife's embrace Casey claimed her lips in a fiery kiss, when the kiss ended she whispered, "Take me home and make love to me."

Holding her hand out to Casey, Alex led her to the footpath where a horse and carriage was waiting for them, she had arranged it as a surprise.

"Oh Alex, it's beautiful." Said Casey as she climbed in and pulled the blanket over her lap.

"Anything for you." Replied Alex.

After five minutes Casey frowned and turned to Alex, "Where are we going?"

Taking a deep breath Alex suddenly felt nervous. "I know you wanted to come and lay your flowers on your father's grave so.." She was cut off when Casey crashed their lips together.

"Thank you Alex." Replied Casey, as she stepped out of the carriage and walked the short distance to her father's grave. Laying her flowers down she spent a few minutes talking to her dad before she turned and allowed Alex to lead her back to the carriage.

Getting back into the carriage Casey cuddled into Alex's side, the touches and kisses between them filled with anticipation and love. As they reached the front door Alex quickly unlocked it and turned to pick Casey up bridal style. Carrying her over the threshold closing the door with her foot she claimed her wife's lips in a gentle kiss that lasted as she carried Casey to their bedroom. The bed was covered with rose petals, the room lit with candles and a bottle of champagne resting in the ice bucket, making a mental note to thank Abbie and Amanda later, she set Casey down and took a step back.

"Alex?" Asked Casey confused as she watched Alex take a step back from her.

"I just want to look at you for a minute." Replied Alex. "My darling girl, you are so beautiful." Walking forward she drew Casey in for a deep kiss, bringing her hands up to undo the clips that held Casey's hair in place allowing the red locks to glide through her fingers. Braking the kiss she pressed their foreheads together and whispered, "So beautiful."

Blinking back her tears Casey pulled Alex in for another kiss, bring her hands to the buttons on Alex's shirt she slowly opened each one as their kiss continued in a slow manner. Pushing the now open shirt off Alex's shoulders before trailing kisses across the now exposed skin.

Throwing her head back Alex moaned in pleasure at the feeling of Casey's mouth on her body, reaching around she started to lower the zip on Casey's dress, as the material pooled at her feet she gasped at the sight of Casey in white panties and matching bra.

"Do you like what you see?" Asked Casey.

"Very much." Husked Alex as she undid the clasp of Casey's bra letting it slide to the floor followed my her matching panties. Laying her wife in the bed she quickly removed the rest of her own clothing before climbing onto the bed and claiming Casey's lips is a hard kiss.

Alex began trailing kisses down Casey's throat nipping gently at her pulse point before moving down and taking a stiff nipple into her mouth. Trailing small kisses across Casey's heaving chest to the other nipple she ran the flat of her tongue over the stiff bud before lightly dragging the teeth over it and sucking it into her mouth.

Kissing her way back up to Casey's mouth she leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Casey's mouth. Before whispering, "I want to taste you." In Casey's ear nipping the lobe lightly between her teeth she smiled when she heard Casey give a small squeak.

Kissing her way down Casey's stomach and thighs she moaned the scent of her love arousal causing her own centre to throb. Lifting Casey's legs over her shoulders Alex ran her tongue through her lovers wet folds, moaning at the taste, she repeated the motion several times, before lightly sucking the redheads clit into her mouth."Oh God Alexxx!" Screamed Casey as the blonde began to work her clit with her tongue.

Bringing Casey to the edge she pulled back causing Casey to groan in disappointment. "Please Alex! Don't."

Grinning Alex began placing a series of delicate kisses and nips along Casey's thighs. She waited until Casey's breathing had settled before she once again took Casey's clit into her mouth and entered her wife with two fingers. Seeing the pleasure on Casey's face Alex began to move her fingers faster, curling them slightly she pressed her thumb to Casey's hard clit. Causing Casey to buck her hips and cum chanting Alex's name. Leaning up Alex pressed a soft kiss to Casey mouth causing her to moan at the taste of herself on Alex lips.

Alex felt herself being pushed on to her back as Casey ran her hands over Alex's body there was a hunger in her touch. Leaning down Casey began kissing her way down Alex throat biting down hard enough to leave a mark. Looking up at Alex she gave a smirk before kissing her way back down and flicking her tongue across a taunt nipple, nipping it lightly as she felt Alex scrape her nails down her back kissing across to the other nipple she could feel the heat building in the pit of her stomach again.

Leaning up to claim Alex's mouth in a gentle kiss she traced her fingers through the wetness between Alex's legs. Smiling at the feeling of her lovers arousal she entered Alex with two fingers causing her to moan and call out Casey's name. Increasing the pressure she leaned up and flicked Alex's nipple with her tongue,feeling Alex's thigh against her throbbing centre, it didn't take long for Casey to cum again, followed over the edge by Alex.

"I love you." Mumbled Casey fighting a yawn as she cuddled into Alex's side.

"I love you to." Replied Alex as she pulled Casey close.

The two spent the night celebrating their love and the following morning they shared a steamy shower before Anne arrived to take them to the airport to catch their flight. "Morning girls, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, Casey is just talking to Serena." Smiled Alex, before taking their cases out to the car.

Whist Alex was loading up their bags Casey pulled her mom in for a hug. "Mom, thank you for yesterday, walking me down the aisle, the letter and for the dancing. I love you."

"Casey, it was my pleasure. I wish your father had been there he would have been so proud, I love you and Alex." Sharing another hug they headed to the airport, once they arrived and got the bags out Anne pulled both women in for hugs. "You take care of my girl or else?" She threatened Alex with a wink.

"Always." Replied Alex with a smile. After waving Anne goodbye they headed into airport excited to begin their honeymoon. Stepping on to the plane Alex asked, "Are you ready to start our life together?"

"I've been ready for years, I just didn't realise it." Smiled Casey pressing a gentle kiss to Alex's lips.

Six Years Later,  
Coming home from work Alex saw Casey standing on the porch, putting her bag down she wrapped her arms around her wife as much as Casey's eight month pregnancy bump would allow and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, "How are you feeling today?"

"Hot, hungry and horny." Replied Casey leaning into Alex's embrace.

"In that order?" Laughed Alex. As they watched their almost four-year old son George playing with his new puppy Snow. "He's perfect isn't he."

"Of course he takes after me." Replied Casey with a smile. It was true whist George was the image of Alex physically, he favoured Casey in personality, even at his young age he preferred staying in with books to camping.

"That would do it." Smiled Alex. "So your officially on maternity leave now?" The year before Casey had been elected District Attorney and had persuaded Serena to move up from New York to work with her. Liv was working as the Captain for the Special Victims Unit in town and their twin girls Jennifer and Emily loved spending time with Auntie Alex riding horses.

"Yeah, Serena is filling in for me." Replied Casey placing her hand over Alex's on her bump.

"That's good, George will love having you all to himself all day. Once Abbie and Amanda get back from their honeymoon next week, I'll be off with you."

"I still can't believe they actually got married." Smiled Casey as she remembered dragging Abbie and Amanda onto the dance-floor for an appalling attempt to dance to 'Honkey Tonk Badonkadonk.'

"Well, we've all grown up." Replied Alex, before whispering, "Thank you for being my wife."

"Thank you for being mine, it might have taken me a while to realise it but it's always been you." Replied Casey turning and pecking Alex gently on the lips. Breaking apart when they heard George and Snow heading their way, with her son and wife next to her Casey smiled she was truly home and there was no where she would rather be.


End file.
